


Two Of A Kind - ARC II "Operation Foxcatcher"

by AnsemD



Series: Two of a Kind [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Zootopia
Genre: Character Death, Crime, Drama, Epic, F/M, History, Love, Organized Crime, Secrets, Thriller, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 78,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnsemD/pseuds/AnsemD
Summary: A/N: A small announcement about my future writing and update plans. At first, I'm far from over and working every day at this or other stories. Right now, I'll post every Thursday a chapter of "Two of a Kind" until the second Arc is complete. After this I solely contribute my time to the rework of old chapters and "Savage Force" until it's completed, so that I can concentrate afterwards on "Two of a Kind". That's it, enjoy my stories and leave me some feedback if you like





	1. Another Town, Another Time, Another Mammal

_The events of this Arc are taking place 33 years before the start of “ARC I - Something Begins”, in the eastern City Izumo or “City of the Clouds”._  
  
_“All cities are mad: but the madness is gallant. All_ cities _are beautiful, but the beauty is grim.” ― Christopher Morley_  
  
**Arthu** r  
  
Arthur Lynch hated the day directly after he took his first step out of bed, where he forgot that his ‘bed’, was now not more than a futon and his head laid in a bowl of rice. He tried to turn around and understand what happened but reality was a cruel thing, and the memories came back faster than he wanted. After he sat down and tried to clean his face from the rice, he felt how the well-known pain in his head was slowly coming back. Arthur knew it was the jet lag that caused it. Since his first time traveling around the world, the sickness was a hated but trusty companion. And he knew, all that helped at the moment was some time with his eyes closed and some painkillers... or some whiskey. But the grey wolf didn't assume, that a glass with the drink was waiting for him on the breakfast table. So he would do, what he always did when the pain hit him badly, sitting, waiting and reconsidering some of his life choices that brought him to this point in his life.  
  
Arthur Lynch was with his 29 years the youngest member of an international anti-crime unit, with the aim to target those mammals and organizations that couldn’t be taken down by the police or their special units. The world they lived in was controlled by city-states and their surrounding areas. All in all, the cities cooperated with each other peacefully, some even formed alliances but this was something rare and as much as Arthur knew was the ICOU the only exception. There were also attempts to create whole countries, through the alliances of multiple cities. The last country who tried this was the Zooviet Union. An empire created and destroyed through bloody revolutions. Especially the Great Counter-Revolution that ended the alliance of 45 cities was a mess. Over three million mammals died during this event and a lot of them in a gruesome way. Even today it is not clear what started the events that led to so many deaths and tragedies.  
  
All of this happened just seven years ago but felt for Arthur like a whole eternity. During this time, he was still a Police Officer at Precinct One in Zootopia. Every day arrived new gruesome facts about the progress of the destruction of the cities. As it seemed the assassination of the entire leading class was the reason for the outbreak of violence and the new revolution, which had only the aim to undo everything the first revolution had established. Countries were now a thing of the past and cities again the ruler of the world.  
  
And as always in the history of the world, tried the biggest players in this game to control it. Namely was that a group of prominent international cities, with names like Zoo York, Deertroit, Bärlin, Oxford, Moscow and since a short time also Zootopia. They formed the organization with the name ICOU - the International Crime Offense Unit. And Arthur Lynch was the first member from Zootopia, who was allowed to join the ranks of this agency.  
  
After almost two years of training, he was now finally assigned to his first official mission, which brought him from Zootopia, where he originally worked for the ZBI, to the eastern town of Izumo. Which is better known in the rest of the world as the ‘The City of the Clouds.’ With it’s 14 million mammals it was one of the biggest cities, in the eastern area of the planet. Mostly famous for its high towers and skyscrapers, which stick every morning out of heavy and thick fog which created the illusion of a city that was floating over the clouds. Those clouds of mist were the result of hot springs in the mountains that surrounded the whole town to the west, south and partly the north. Just the east was open to the seaside.  
  
The morning was always the best time to watch from one of the surrounding mountains, the clouds floating through the streets of the city, into the suburbs, over the river, directly into the downtown area with its vast skyscrapers and hundreds of blinking billboards. Arthur would never understand why they always had to use so many of this damned blinking things in their inner cities, here in the east, they were mostly too colorful but still an enormous pain in the eye.  
  
Arthur was still tired, but he could hear how outside of his room someone approached his door, he knew that it was Jiro, the young fox police officer that was assigned to him and who tried as best as he could to support him in this new environment.  
  
“Lynch-sama? Can I help you with anything?” The young red fox asked with high anticipation and a strong eastern accent in his voice. Arthur looked around in the dark sleeping room and took his time until he answered.  
  
“Yes...first thing, how late is it,” the tired grey wolf asked with a grumpy voice.  
  
“It is now 5:32 AM, Lynch-sama,” Jiro replied fast, from the other side of the wooden sliding door.  
  
“Okay, and why the hell are you already awake at this unholy time when the briefing is at 9 am? Would 7 am not perfectly okay?” Arthur asked with even more anger in his voice.  
  
Jiro was confused and needed some time to answer, “...I-I always start my day at 5 am, Lynch-sama. I’m sorry.”  
But he couldn’t end his sentence, Arthur stood up and walked in some steps to the sliding door and opened them with a little bit too much force. Just clothed with some shorts, he stood in front of the fox, who sat in front of the door in for this region normal sitting position. They were just inches apart from each other, and Arthur looked with his emerald green eyes into the glasses and the similar green eyes of the fox.  
  
“I told you to call me Arthur? A-R-T-H-U-R, nothing more, nothing less, okay? Or use Mr. Lynch, but I would prefer Arthur, okay? I know you have this honorific speech here, but please, we have to work together, and I go crazy if you call me the whole time Lynch-sama,” Arthur shouted way to angry and way too loud at the young officer. Instantly, he regretted what he did but didn’t apologize. He never did, not even when he really wanted or needed to.  
  
Jiro Nakamura, the young police fox officer, stood up with a smile, bowed and said with his head facing towards the wooden ground, “I’m sorry, I try to call you in the future by your first name... Arthur. I will prepare the breakfast so you can make yourself ready.” Without hesitation turned the fox around and walked through the floor directly into the kitchen.  
  
Arthur clicked his tongue and turned around to the half-dark room. “What a terrible start...,” was the only thing the wolf said to himself. The rising sun slowly revealed the mess, which the wolf had produced by now. The rice, which was spread all over the floor, came originally with some fish, and all of this should be a late night meal for him. But after he was brought here from the airport by a very talkative taxi driver, who spoke to him permanently in a language he didn’t understand one bit, he just wanted a hot shower and a place to sleep.  
  
The welcome from Jiro last night, was as expected warm and friendly. And of course, he had everything prepared for him, a bed, the mentioned food, and a warm shower. Jiro lived in one of those old wooden houses, where you could be happy if there were already electricity available.  
  
Arthur tried to put as good as he could the rice, he spread all over the floor back into the little bowl and searched afterward for some painkillers in his bag. He took three of them, so that he could have as good of a day as possible. Finally, he started to dress. After he put on his shoulder gun holster over a white shirt and some dark pants, he decided to bring the little table with the three small bowls back to its rightful owner. So he walked to the kitchen and put the table beside the sink. Arthur observed the house very closely but until now was nothing exciting to see, most of the stuff in the house was old but in good shape.  
  
It was now six in the morning, and Jiro had already prepared the meal for both of them, which meant more rice for the grey wolf. But Arthur was okay with that, he had eaten worse. So he sat on the floor of the living room, in front of a little table and waited for the red fox to appear with the food.  
  
Dried fish, vegetables and some rice was something that Arthur could bear in the morning, but this awkward silence between him and Jiro was a completely different story. It was like eating breakfast with John and Mary after both had only moments before a huge argument. They were his best friends, and he loved both them like the siblings he never had, but such a breakfast with the young married couple was always a bad start in the day. So he did what Arthur knew best in such situations, and that was asking stupid questions.  
  
“Nice home, Jiro. Did you buy it?” Arthur asked the young fox, but he just smiled and replied, “No, it was the home of my grandmother. She was also the one who raised me after my parents died. After her death, I remained alone. It is...nice to have somebody around, even if it is just temporary and just for work.”  
  
Arthur nodded and looked around in the living room while he was eating his breakfast. The complete room was lined with Tatami mats, there were no photos, no tv, some commodes, two bookshelves, one door to the kitchen, one to the floor and one to the small inner yard. Everything was clean and neat. Not like his own apartment...  
  
“Say Jiro, do you know something about the case we will get,” Arthur asked with a questioning gaze to the fox, who sat in the for this region of the world typical sitting or better kneeling position in front of the little table.  
Jiro seemed unsure, but he also seemed to know something. Arthur saw it, and this changed his mood. Grinning he said to the fox, ”Come on red ear, tell the wolf from far away what has happened.”  
  
Jiro took his time, he finished his bowl of rice, set it down together with his chopsticks and bowed for short moment with his paws pressed together. Finally, he looked up to Arthur, who was still grinning and had no longer an excuse to dodge the answer, so he started slowly to explain, “All I heard is that there was an attack and the number of victims seems to be pretty high...but everything else is just speculation...and well...”  
  
“You are right, we should wait for the briefing... Say, this seems to be a tough case why did they hire such a young police officer, like you for this? I mean normally they select specific mammals for this, train them and let them wait an eternity until they get their first mission,” the wolf asked a bit offended and observed the fox in every detail.  
  
“I...I’m sorry Arthur, I don’t think they selected me for something special I can do. The only thing I was better than the rest of my fellow officers was my knowledge of your language, “ Jiro answered as honestly and convincingly as he could.  
Arthur exhaled profoundly and stood up. He knew that something like this wouldn’t help, so he kept the rest of the accusations for himself.  
  
“It’s okay, we should get dressed and head for the main police department and the meeting. Is it a long way?” Arthur asked Jiro and strolled to his sleeping room, where he grabbed his gun, his ZBI badge, the jacket for his suit, his sunglasses and his new badge which identified him as an agent of the ICOU.  
  
From the living room came the answer from the fox, who also tried to carry all of the dishes to the sink without losing any of them, “Ehm,...yes I would say half an hour, and we are...mhm there. Please give me a moment, to prepare myself.”  
  
Arthur walked already outside of the door and shouted back into the kitchen, “Take your time, I will try to catch some air...”  
But in reality, he stood in front of the house and opened his box of cigarettes, lightening one of them. With a deep breath, he inhaled the grey smoke, laid his hand into his neck and exhaled the steam into the already blue sky of this warm morning in June.  
The grey wolf smiled as he remembered how Marie found him and John two weeks ago. After a hard day at work, both of them had already drunk some beer in their favorite bar and smoked a cigarette. Marie never liked it, when John was smoking, she joined them after she finished her tasks and said, 'I don’t like it when you smoke Arthur, so at least do me a favor and put it out, please John. Those things will kill you one day.’ But John made a grave mistake, he talked back to his wife, ‘Oh Darling, I always thought that my job will kill me one day?’ Marie, however, stared at him and replied 'Okay, I will put it differently, stop smoking instantly or I’ll be your death, DARLING.’  
  
Marie's gaze scared John and Arthur so much so that both predators put their cigarettes out immediately. Happy about the result, Marie patted the cheeks of both adults and put on her victory smile.  
  
“Arthur? Is everything alright,” Jiro asked from behind him. Arthur turned around and looked a little bit dazzled at the fox, who stood now in front of him in his full police uniform, which was dark blue and looked similar to his own dress uniform, which still hung in his closet.  
  
“Sorry, I was thinking...and lost track of my surrounding,” Arthur answered, flicked the last part of his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. Both mammals walked over to the police car that was standing in front of the garage and like it is common in this part of the world was Arthur as the passenger taking place on the left side and Jiro on the right. The red fox corrected his glasses and started the engine.  
  
On the way through the suburbs, Arthur observed his surroundings carefully. They drove through small streets, framed by high concrete walls with wooden houses behind it, like the one where Jiro lived in. There were not many mammals on the roads. Slowly, they drove from the southern mountains, where a lot of mammals lived under simpler conditions, down to the Hightown, an area with middle sized office buildings and apartments for mammals who could afford to live here. The crowd on the sidewalks grew larger with every block they drove into the heart of the old city.  
  
They stopped at a rather big intersection, but as soon as the lights went to green, it was for Arthur as if a wall was suddenly walking in front of him. A wall made of hundreds and hundreds of mammals, who roamed in a quick step over the street to reach their next destination. It was a view that nobody would forget so quickly who saw it for the first time, not even Arthur. He tried to honor it in his own words.  
  
“Holy . . . Is this always like this,” Arthur said astonished to the young fox. Jiro replied with a light smile instantly, “Yes, for this time of the day and year it is a normal amount of mammals. You have to know we are now in the middle of the city. And here you see one of the main problems in this town with public traffic, everything went straight through the center of the city, and all mammals have to go through this bottleneck...well with 15 million mammals things are not so easily manageable.”  
  
Not even five seconds after Jiro had ended with his explanations, the streets were again free of mammals, at least for a short time. The ‘wall’ was now back on both sides, and you could feel how the mammals were waiting to spread again onto the streets. All it needed was a little green light. The whole town was by now a melting pot for business mammal who tried to get to their next appointment, groups of young mammals with yellow heats, school girls and boys in different school uniforms and besides all of them drove a grey wolf from the other side of the world who watched the whole scenery with high interest. It was so different from what he knew from Zootopia.  
  
“There are a lot of foxes in this town? I never saw them in such big numbers in Zootopia, and also red ones, some arctic foxes and even some black ones. Your species seems to be good in the art of multiplying,“ Arthur said with a little chuckle in his voice. Jiro smiled embarrassed and started to explain, “Yes, you saw that correctly. 38 percent of all mammals in this town are foxes, the rest is mainly predator, with 12 percent wolves, 8 percent badger and a lot of smaller mammals. Most of the prey mammals who live here are ibexes, goats, serows or other middle-sized mammals.”  
  
“Mmh, you're well informed about the city...,” Arthur said with a smile. Jiro didn’t look up, he just continued with his explanations, “We have to, the schools in this town and every other eastern area are strict, even if you want to be a police officer you need outstanding grades. Which means a lot of learning and cramming. But I think, that will be no different in Zootopia, right?” Jiro said and glanced for a short moment over to the grey wolf, but the only thing Arthur did was to chuckle before he began to speak.  
  
“Our lives and towns up to this moment couldn’t be different Jiro, I can’t remember to do much in school or that I crammed a lot in my free time. Mostly, I was with friends on the streets or doing things in town. And we also have a much higher number of different mammals. I even heard from a politician who proposed the idea to create divergent ecosystems in Zootopia to attract even more mammals to the city. It's a pretty crazy idea if you ask me and it got declined from most of the mammals in the town council,” Arthur replied face and laid himself back on his seat while watching the streets of Izumo. More of the blinking billboards hung everywhere at the buildings and on them stood signs and symbols Arthur couldn't decipher.  
  
After 30 minutes, both mammals reached the Main Police Station, a skyscraper in the heart of Izumo, the whole building was an impressive tower made out of glass and steel. It seemed to have at least 50 floors. To its east side was also a technical building attached, to store away weapons gadgets and other needed materials. On the left side of the tower was a building, that contained a trainings center for the working police officers. It all seemed to be new, and in the best shape. From outside, it looked as if the police here could handle things very well on its own. Why did they need the ICOU? For an attack? Even if it was one from the local Yakuza, that was usually nothing they call us for, Arthur thought.  
  
Jiro turned with his car into the underground car park and led the grey wolf through the vast building. On their way up, Arthur recognized that most of the officers were foxes, whereas the higher-ups and detectives were all wolves.  
  
A loud shout echoed through the entrance hall, and all mammals stood still and saluted. Arthur had an idea of what would happen next, and he shouldn't be disappointed. After some seconds walked a highly decorated member of the police through the hall, which Arthur identified as the chief. Directly after the chief followed two other police members, who had a very high resemblance with the mammal in front of them.  
The chief was a wolf with almost golden fur, his eyes were brown and his age could Arthur just estimate of 45 or maybe 50. He wore like everyone else a blue uniform, but the number of medals and rewards which were attached to him was much higher. His gaze was hard and unforgiving when the chief looked from one mammal in the room to the next. For a short moment, the chief stopped directly in front of Arthur, and the old wolf scanned him from head to toe with a disapproving look.  
  
'Let it slide, Arthur. As if that would mean anything, you're just temporarily here.' Arthur thought, but despite that, he felt a sting in his chest for how the old wolf had looked at him as if he had seen just a filthy mammal who was sitting at the corner of a street and begging for money.  
  
"Jiro?" Arthur asked when the police chief was finally gone and looked from one mammal to the next, but whenever eyes met, the mammal who was looking at him turned his gaze away and walked on. All the Vixens who worked here tried to avoid his gaze even more and treated him as if he was not existent. A new and strange feeling for the grey predator.  
  
"Yes, Arthur-sama?" Jiro said and recognized his mistake immediately. With wide eyes, he turned his head to the grey wolf and bowed shortly before Arthur for his mistake. "Sumimasen...I mean, my apologies. I should better watch, what I say."  
  
Arthur, however, sighed and continued, "It's okay. But tell me, what's going on here with the chief? And why are there no foxes in higher positions?"  
  
"Mmh yes...I can explain it, but it's a longer story. Do you want a coffee? We still have time, and I can explain it during a small coffee break," Jiro asked, corrected his glasses and looked up to Arthur. The wolf, however, looked at his watch. 7:22 am, stated his black-steel watch, a gift from Marie and John to his last birthday. Arthur nodded, and both predators walked through a large and modern looking floor towards some vending machines, which provided coffee.  
  
"You have to know this town is old, very old and full of tradition. And some of these traditions will probably never die. You see maybe a modern city with high towers made of glass and steel but deep down not much has changed over the centuries," Jiro explained and pushed a button on the machine, which Arthur couldn't decipher or even imagine what they could mean. But as long as the drink that Jiro would give him was black and hot, he would be happy with it.  
  
"Okay, what do you mean exactly?" Arthur asked and took a steaming cup of coffee from the fox. Jiro turned back to the machine and pushed the same button again. Almost bored he took a small piece of cleaning rag out of his pocket and started to clean his glasses. While occupied with this task, he began to speak.

"In the old-times, a lot of noble families reigned over the towns in the eastern territories of this world. They were called Daimyos, but you would refer to them as Lords, even today a lot of mammals use this term when they speak about one of them. Anyhow, some of those daimyos do their duty until today. The Tokugawa-Clan, for example, a family of Buffalos reigns even now in a huge town north from Izumo with the name Wagyu as the mayor of the city," Jiro explained and took his cup from the machine. Together they walked to a nearby bench and sat down. Arthur leaned immediately back on the court and watched the fox who sat straight like a candle some inches beside him. From time to time, the two mammals sipped from their cups.  
  
"These were the daimyos of the cities, and under each of them gathered multiple families, joined together to create the leading cast of the town. Many years those daimyos fought in wars against each other. This time was also called Sengoku Jidai or the age of warring cities. No one could win the wars or even claim to be the strongest for long. In the year 1600, the most powerful daimyos went to the last battle to decide once and for all, who would be the ruler over the eastern territories. 160,000 mammals, samurai and also citizen stood ready to die for their master. On October 21st, they met in the valley of Sekigahara and..." Jiro said but went silent for a moment. Arthur also saw the reason for the sudden calm. A larger group of fox police officers passed by. None of the foxes spoke, but they seemed determined what their aim was.  
  
"And? Let me guess, the greatest leader of them won and claimed everything for himself?" Arthur said and chuckled, but Jiro shook just his head and corrected his glasses.  
  
"That is what everyone would expect, yes. But no." "What do you mean with no?"  
  
"I mean...nobody knows what happened on that day in the valley of Sekigahara. From 160,000 mammals returned just five from the battlefield and they agreed that they would never again draw their sword against another city. When the four surviving daimyos arrived back in their cities, they swore to never speak about what happened on that day." Jiro said and took another sip from his coffee. Arthur's curiosity was awoken, and so he asked," Wait! Didn't you say that five mammals survived?"  
  
"Yes, five survived. The names of the surviving daimyos were Ieyasu Tokugawa a buffalo, Masamune Date a deer, Mistunari Ishida an Otter and Yukimura Sanada an Enzo wolf. The fifth mammal was a nameless samurai who vanished forever after the battle had ended and no one knows who he was." Jiro replied and waited for more questions from the wolf, who seemed to think about the story from the young fox. After a minute of silence, he asked," Okay but what happened? I can just hardly believe that almost 160,000 mammals died or simply vanished."  
  
"Well, there are theories. Some say the three goddesses itself ended the war, others said that the horror of such a brutal battle with more pain and suffering than one mammal could bear had changed the surviving lords forever and other believe hell itself had opened and swallowed all the sinners, who had a blade in their paw or claw and brought on this way the world back into equilibrium." Jiro ended and took the last sip from his coffee. Determined, both mammals stood up, threw their cups in the nearby trashcan and walked to the nearest elevator.  
  
"Okay, that was a nice story, Jiro. But, it still doesn't explain why there are just wolves in the higher ranks." Arthur said and put his paws into his pockets.  
  
"I'm sorry, I got carried away. I told you before about the surviving daimyos, and one of those was Yukimura Sanada, the daimyo of Izumo. When he returned, he gave his power to a council of wise mammals and took for himself the position as the head of security which became later the chief of the police. Since then, just members of the Sanada family and their relatives could come into a leading position." Jiro ended and pushed the button for the elevator, which opened after some seconds.  
  
"Okay, now I understand, the guy we saw before, who is also the chief of the police of Izumo is right now also the head of the Sanada family, right?" Arthur replied and stepped with Jiro into the elevator. The fox pushed the button with the number fifty-two on it and continued his explanation.  
  
"That is correct. Chief protector of Izumo was and still is the Sanada family. The mammal you saw back then was Masayuki Sanada the chief of the police. The two wolves you saw behind him were his two sons. His oldest son is Yukimura Sanada, named after the legendary hero who returned from Sekigahara and who is right now the commissioner of the police and the mammal who leads the investigation from the side of the town." Jiro said. The elevator stopped, and both walked, with the fox in the lead, towards the designated room. Before they entered, Arthur turned with a smile to the fox.  
  
"Thanks for the small history lesson, I think I get this town a lot better than before."  
  
To their surprise, they were not the first mammals in the room. Two deer who looked very similar sat already in the first row with folded claws and waited for the beginning of the meeting. They didn't look at each other, but from time to time Arthur could hear that they exchanged small snippets of talk. He couldn't understand what they were saying but what they said sounded harsh.  
  
Arthur and Jiro sat in the third row, where they were close to the windows. After a while entered a female panther and a male buffalo on the scene, all companioned by another fox of the local police. And all of them tried to bring as much space between them and the other members as possible. Arthur hated such behavior, it was like a kindergarten, but he knew prominent personalities needed a lot of space.  
  
The view from up here was amazing. Arthur couldn't help himself and watched until the meeting started over the city and the surrounding area. From up here, he saw the harbor with coming and going container ships, other high buildings, the mountains to the north with its vast and impressive mansions and of course the town itself who laid now beneath him. Finally, at 9:00 sharp walked the current director of the ICOU together with a yellow furred wolf which he remembered from the short and unpleasant meeting with his father, and a young vixen. The female fox carried a large number of file cases into the meeting room and stored them in front of the small crowd.  
  
The chief of the ICOU was an older lion with the name Simon Bennett, he led the ICOU now for 12 years and was famous for a lot of successful missions in this time. He stood himself behind his central placed main desk and started without longer explanations to speak, he looked like he had a hard night, “Good morning agents and supporting police officers. I don’t want to beat around the bush, the first item on the agenda is the presence of the ICOU member, so let's see... Camila Sanchez?”  
  
The female Panther raised her paw and looked shortly over to the smaller white vixen beside her. With a light voice said Camila, “Si, Camila Sanchez from Catacas is here and ready, Sir.”  
  
“Excellent, the next one...ah Paul Duncan?”, the old lion asked in the direction of the buffalo who immediately raised his hoof.  
  
“Agent Paul Duncan, from Port Margarete, is here and ready to solve whatever case there is for us, Sir!” The Buffalo shouted towards the lion, who responded with a little node and a smile.  
  
Without hesitation, Simon was going to the next mammal, “Good to hear Paul. The Gernach brothers from Bärlin?”  
  
“Hier, Agent Otto, and Frank Gernach are ready for the upcoming task,” the deer said on the left, his brother to the right remained silent and kept looking to the lion.  
  
Arthur smiled with every introduction of the agents more and more. He knew their names, he knew their stories, and all he wanted was to be one of them. They were his idols, Camila Sanchez the one who fought alone against a whole drug cartel, Paul Duncan who brawled without help against twenty mammals of his size and won. The Gernach brothers, so professional in their work, that they had a 99 percent success ratio. And now Arthur would be part of this group, where only the best of the best were accepted.  
  
The lion turned to Arthur and said, “And of course our newest member, Arthur Lynch from Zootopia. Mr. Lynch a short introduction?”  
  
Smiling, Arthur stood up and began, “Agent Arthur Lynch from Zootopia. Right now, I work in my hometown for the Zootopia Bureau of Investigation. I hope for good cooperation.”  
No one reacted, and Arthur sat himself down beside Jiro, who looked very intimidated over to the rest of the mammals.

“Not very welcoming,” Jiro said to Arthur but the grey wolf just shook his head and repeated, “Don’t overthink it, they want to see new ones in action, to see what they can do. Everywhere it’s the same, no matter if it's the police or some high agency.”  
  
Simon nodded and began now with the real mission briefing, “Alright everyone, listen, Ms. Hamamoto will give you now the cases with all the information we have at the moment. But beware, the images are disturbing. These words are directed more to our police officers, than to our agents. The command over the local police officers, who are working for this case, will take Commissioner Yukimura Sanada.”, Simon pointed with his paw over to the wolf who stood in complete police uniform in front of them and waited for his part.  
  
The vixen walked through the rows and laid for every duo two folders on the table. Arthur opened it immediately and skimmed through the sites, Jiro, however, opened it and looked a bit fearful from side to side. Apparently, the young fox wasn't used to such images.  
  
Simon continued meanwhile with his explanations, “The pictures you see before you are from our local ICOU office. The attack was two days ago, and every mammal in this local branch was killed.” The heads of all mammals in the room went instantly to the lion. Camila looked with widened eyes to the Leader and asked, “About how many victims are we talking here?”  
  
“We talk about three victims in total, all of them were killed with a clean shot to the head. At the moment, the branch in Izumo isn't existent,” Simon said with a lot of worry in his voice. All eyes went back to the documents and photos in front of them. No one spoke for the next minutes. But one important question was still in the air, but no one dared to ask, what was on everyone’s mind.  
  
Arthur was finally the one who broke the silence and asked without raising his head from the pieces of information, “About how many suspects are we talking about? I mean three dead mammals in nothing more than 30 minutes, but according to the photos came death to all of them like a surprise? Who does something like this? And how?”  
  
The old lion became nervous, and his paws pounded like crazy on his table until he decided, what he wanted to say. The word came slowly, but everyone heard it.  
  
Simon said, almost on edge to whispering, “One.”  
  
“One, what?” Paul Duncan asked confused. Everyone looked now up to the lion and waited for the complete explanation. And he better give them a good one, Arthur couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It sounded like a prank someone wanted to play on them.  
  
“At the moment and according to our crime scene investigators, all pieces of evidence point to the fact that all the mammals were killed with the same gun, from the same mammal. There were not a bunch of attackers, it was just one. One mammal that entered the location at 8:30am and left it at 9:00 am local time. According to our information was the weapon he used a typical Gluck, nothing extraordinary. Presumably, he used a silencer. There were no cartridge cases found at the scene. Yes...That is what we have...,” Simon said very sorrowfully.  
  
The on the left sitting of the Gernach brothers, could no longer hold on to himself and almost exploded about the findings. Otto stood up and shouted to Simon, “THAT’S IT? Do you know what that is Bennett? A bad joke! We have nothing, according to your information! What is with paw prints, fur samples, a face, a name... I don’t know? Anything? What should we hunt in this city? A ghost? About what for a mammal we're talking right now?”  
  
Simon was apparently embarrassed about the correct evaluation of Otto Gernach and tried at least to sell his last evidence as a success. He began carefully to explain, “We have two witnesses, who said that the suspect who left the scene is a...well... a fox...”  
  
“A FOX?” almost all agents shouted at once in absolute disbelieve.  
  
“You want to tell me that a fox did all of this? A fox? ¡Eso es increíble!” said Camila said after she stood up. For a short moment, she was shocked like most other mammals in the room and walked over to the windows to rethink the whole situation.  
  
Otto Gernach who was still standing, was now a little bit calmer and so he tried to bring this conversation in any successful direction, “And what does he looked like? Could someone identify him?”  
  
“Unfortunately no, he was wearing a traditional kabuki mask, the one of Kitsune,” Simon said. He stopped whitewashing the whole attack and just continued with the facts.  
  
“Großartig! So we really have nothing? We're searching for a fox in a town with 5 million fox residents? Great, just great...any other bad news,” Otto said and dropped on the chair beside his brother Frank, who sat there with a thoughtful gaze and looked down on his claws. Paul Duncan, the big Buffalo waited for someone else to speak. Camila was still standing at the window and seemed in deep thought.  
  
It was finally Arthur, who stood up and looked around. After some seconds he said, ”Okay, to summarize the whole case, two days ago entered a masked fox the ICOU Branch while they all had a short coffee break. He killed in that process three agents, I just want to repeat it, agents. We are not talking about civilian victims here, no. We speak about trained and assigned agents. After half an hour he left the scenery, and someone saw him with his mask on leaving the agency, and he just disappeared? And he left without leaving any evidence? To me, that sounds like a professional killer, someone who knows what he does.”  
  
Simon nodded to the summary of Arthur and started now by himself, “Very good, Mr. Lynch, I understand now why you were promoted to join the ICOU. We assumed a the moment the same thing and... according to the information we have, is just one name on our board, that connects clearly to the only evidence the suspect left.”

Angry and slightly confused shouted Otto from his chair to the lion, “I thought we have no EVIDENCE...where is this coming from?”  
  
“It's not really, evidence. Please, Mr. Gernach and all other agents, take a look at the last photo...,” Simon said and seemed a little bit tense. All agents skipped immediately through the folder and took a look at the last piece. Even Camila was walking back to her place, the vixen who accompanied her, had already searched for the photo and presented it to her. Camila smiled to her and replied, “Thank you, Tanaka-san.”  
  
Happy smiled the vixen, folded her paws and looked back into her own folder. Arthur and Jiro skipped both through the pictures in front of them. After they found it, Arthur was more than confused, and Jiro said with widened eyes, “Oh no,... that is bad.”  
  
All they saw, was an old and slightly faded drawing with a bird on it. The bluebird was sitting on the branch of a tree, the viewer saw just the back of the animal. But his head was looking over his shoulder. Under the drawing was written only one word.  
  
Kawasemi  
  
“Jiro, what does Kawasemi means?” Arthur asked, still with a confused look on his face. The young fox didn’t answer instantly, his worried face gave Arthur already the first glimpse of things to come. Half loud but for everyone understandable in the room the young fox said, “The name of this bird...you...you would call him Kingfisher.”  
  
**Paul**  
  
Paul Duncan, the black buffalo, looked at the young police officer, who sat some meters beside him. He seemed young, inexperienced and maybe too soft for the upcoming tasks. And the job was nothing anyone should take lightly. Even Paul, an agent with fifteen years of experience as an agent of the ICOU plus multiple more years of experience with his local agency and police. No matter how he looked at this case, something like that had never happened before. Nobody ever tried to attack the agency itself. Sure, there was once a crazy killer in Otterwa, who killed another agent after he knew the name of the mammal but that was maybe 5 or 6 years ago, and they could catch the crazy puma after some days. But this here was different, Paul felt it. They usually hunted down ‘normal’ criminals, if something like this existed, something like mobsters, crime syndicates and so one. Mostly were organizations target of the ICOU, which meant a threat to a large group of free and peaceful living mammals in this world and just in the rarest cases would an ICOU agent or even a full ICOU task force act against a single mammal.  
  
Organizations were easy to chase, because they needed room, left traces and mammals who knew things about them, but a single killer? Maybe even highly professional one? This would be a tough one, so much was sure. He could hide, be everywhere and could have no one around him.  
But this time, were even six agents called to the scene, not small ones, no the best of the best and to top all of that, the big boss, Simon Bennett by himself came to lead the whole investigation. Something was up, and Paul didn’t like it.  
  
Paul’s right claw went to the pocket of his jacket, in it the needed gum to calm his nerves. A habit he had since his High School time and one which he couldn’t get rid of, but he always said to himself, ‘Better chewing gum than drinking yourself to death’. Paul always thought to himself.  
  
He unwrapped the little stripe of pure chemistry and put it into his mouth. The Instant taste of spearmint, flooded his mind and made him a little bit calmer. Spearmint, it was everytime spearmint and never anything else, he tried other flavors, but in the end, it was always spearmint that calmed him down and gave him the concentration he needed.  
  
His wife and daughter almost went crazy about his gum obsession, just his son Michael found it more than amusing when the two female mammals threw a tantrum about this small incidents again. Smiling leaned the colossal buffalo back on his chair and prepared for a question.  
  
“What now? What is that? An identity card or some sort of message? And why the heck, did the youngster knew about him,” Paul asked loud into the room.  
  
Simon Bennett, who still collected himself, tried to stay as professional as he could but also he knew that this was no regular case. With noticeable tiredness in his voice, continued the old lion the meeting, “The reason why officer Nakamura and with him a lot of other police officer knew about the killer named ‘Kawasemi’, is that he is no stranger or better a well-known ghost in this part of the world. Two years ago this card began to appear at various crime scenes, all over the eastern territories and cities. Never could a suspect be found neither was the same mammal seen on the places of crime. And never was he sentenced for his crimes. But this will change now. The attack on the ICOU was the last criminal act this dangerous individual ever did. With this, I announce operation ‘Foxcatcher.’ We will bring him down, and he will get the punishment he deserves.”  
  
“Einverstanden. But how do we know that this is the same criminal like in the other cases when he was never seen before? How do we want to start the whole operation? We have no lead, we have nothing, if I remind you of my words from before,” Otto Gernach said, who was back in his role as an investigator, after he had finally overcome his anger about the, in his eyes until this point, failed investigation.  
  
“Yes, I know we don’t have much... But, please take out the photo of the kingfisher and turn it around,” Bennett and looked, as if he hoped that everyone would believe what was standing on the backside. All mammals red the words written on the clear white paper with a fine handwriting. All of them needed more than one read to believe that it was a poem.  
  
Calm reddish demon  
smiling he creeps to you too  
quick comes his last gift  
  
“A...haiku? This gets stranger from minute to minute...,” Camila Sanchez said and started again to read the short poem.  
  
Short and mysterious and with that, nothing for Paul. He liked hard pieces of evidence and clear statements, but this? No matter how much he tried to ban the thought but this reminded him more and more of a typical 7 class English lesson, where the topic today was poems or better, the interpretation of haikus. God, he hated this crap. Twenty mammals sitting in a room and discussing what the writer could have meant. Damned, had the writer made a clear statement, everyone would know it. No, those guys needed to be unique, they needed attention. And now we sat here and had to discuss what a killer could have meant with his words.  
  
“Okay, so we can assume ‘he’ is a male fox, I can’t think of any other red or reddish mammal, besides a red panda but this would be even more ridiculous than a fox. But what does he mean with ‘last gift’? That makes no sense to me,” said Paul to every other mammal in the room.  
  
“Death. That is what all of his victims have in common, and that is what he meant with ‘last gift,’” Arthur replied and crossed his arms. Paul, now more than interested about the new participant in the conversation, turned with a smile to the grey wolf and said teasingly, ”Now look at that, who had thought that Smarty McSmartypants is now working with us? And what does the whole damn thing mean? Why did he write something like this in the first place?” Arthur started his explanation with a smile, he understood what the buffalo did and was not offended by his words, “He wants to make fun of us and the police, that’s all. There is no deeper meaning.”  
  
“What do you mean with this?” Paul asked confused and turned now his complete body around to the wolf, still chewing on his gum. Arthur stood up and walked up to the front and stopped shortly before Bennett, making himself ready to talk to the whole crowd. But before he looked to his boss and asked, “Sir, can I make a suggestion?”  
  
The old lion smiled about the grey wolf and said, “I heard that the agencies in Zootopia handle things sometimes very ‘different’, but maybe this is what we need this time. Please, go on.”  
  
Arthur nodded and went on with his explanations. This indeed was a rather unusual way of discussing a new case, but in Zootopia it seemed to be that this was standard. Paul watched the procedure for a moment and understood how the this would work. The one who had an idea went in front and explained it to everyone, no matter which rank or position the agent had. Arthur Lynch crossed his arms, looked shortly to the ground and started after gathering his thoughts. All eyes laid now on him and waited for his explanation.  
  
“What do we know until now? We have to deal with a fox, presumably an over the average shooter, he also is over average in using camouflage, and he is in general good at pretending to be someone else otherwise, he couldn’t do this for years without being caught. Can we agree on this?”  
  
A nodding went through the rows of mammals, together with some murmured words. Jiro had started to make notes, like most of the other foxes did as well.  
  
“Good... next thing.... Until now he made no mistakes. At least none from which we know,” the fox who sat beside of Paul Duncan raised his paw and looked quite puzzled.  
  
“But Lynch-sama, witnesses saw him. I would call this a major mistake.”  
  
Arthur pointed with his paw to the fox and said, ”That is correct, but I think that this was intentional.”  
  
“What? Intentional? Why can’t we just assume that he made a mistake, like everyone else? He is not perfect, dios mio...,” Camila Sanchez said with crossed arms, she didn’t hide the fact that she wasn’t 100% sure with Arthur’s assumptions.  
  
“Why should he? Kawasemi revealed that he existed in the first place, maybe no one here would be aware of him until now if he didn’t leave his business card on crime scenes in the past. He was the one who attacked the office in the middle of the day, and he went out of the main entrance, not because he forgot, no Kawasemi did this because he wanted to be seen,” explained Arthur and looked in the dazzled faces of a dozen other mammals.  
  
Frank Gernach, who was for his conditions quite calm, nodded and said, “Mr. Lynch is right. All that he said makes sense. Our enemy is not someone who overestimates himself. No, worse, he is someone who knows his abilities, and what is even worse he knows his own limits.”  
  
Both paws and index finger of Arthur Lynch raised to make a statement, ”But...but we don’t know what his motives are, why is he here? Why does he kill all these agents? There must be a reason, and we need to find it or at least some kind of motivation. My suggestion is that most of us agents went through the old cases and searched for anything that could help us. Look out for reappearing names, special Yakuza families, places and so on, I think you know what to do. And guys,...I know I’m just the new one here but we will find him, and he will get what he deserves.”  
  
Another wave of nodding went through the rows of mammals in the little conference room, followed by mumbling. Slowly but continuously spread something like enthusiasm under the members of operation ‘Foxcatcher’. It was not much, maybe just a spark but it could still be enough for this mammals, that they work with all of their heart and soul for this case. And if they needed anything more than a suspect, then it was the will to find him.  
  
“And what will you do, Arthy?” Paul Duncan asked with a smile. The grey wolf grinned back at the black buffalo and answered, “Well ‘Paul’, we both will take a more in-depth look at the crime scene and try to find anything we can use for our investigation. What do you say? Ready for some good old detective work?”  
  
Paul scratched his chin with his claw and smiled like a little kid, who was allowed to join the local baseball team for a quick round. Arthur knew he got him.  
“Well I think, a little walk around the building shouldn’t be too bad,” Paul said and turned around to his supporting police officer, “Mr. Fukuhara, you will stay here and help the others with the cases. We don’t need two of you.”  
  
The fox beside him nodded and folded his paws, Arthur hoped for a short moment that Mr. Fukuhara wouldn’t take it to personal but remembered that the mammals in this part of the world were a little bit...well let’s say...unemotional. Simon Bennett made a single clap into his paws and used the moment to give some last orders before everyone else would start their workload for today.

 **Arthur**  
  
“Alright, I’m on with Mr. Lynch's side with this one, so for the moment we will follow his lead and look where it gets us. Everyone else, and follow Commissioner Sanada, to conference room twelve, where we will deliver most of the case files. Paul? Arthur? I want from you two a quick report about any findings for tonight and tomorrow morning a briefing of all team members. Thank you and all others you are dismissed for now,” Simon Bennett said and packed his belongings together.  
  
“Come on, Jiro. We have work to do,” Arthur said to the fox, who nodded and watched how Paul Duncan stood up and stretched his limbs. A new doubt appeared in the mind of the grey wolf, and he turned to Jiro. Carefully, Arthur asked and tried to speak not so loud,” Say Jiro, do we get him in the car? If not, we need a bigger vehicle.”  
Jiro looked at the vast Buffalo and compared his size to the car he got from the police but came finally to the conclusion that it wouldn't fit.  
  
Smiling and in a good mood Paul came over to the two canine mammals, still chewing on his gum. “What's up, guys? Why do you look so confused at me?”  
  
Embarrassed by the question, Jiro tried to avoid eye contact with the buffalo at all costs, but Arthur just grinned and said, “Well, we discussed if we need a truck to bring you to the next location or if you fit in the small car from our officer here. If you want to try to fit in, you maybe need to lose one or two pounds, until we reach the parking lot.”  
  
Arthur could swear that for a short moment, stopped the heartbeat of Jiro when the fox waited of the answer from Paul. But again Port Margarete and Izumo were different towns with a different mentality.  
  
Loud and roaring began Paul to laugh about the statement from Arthur.  
”Hahaha, you better do find a good vehicle for this precious body, little fox,” Paul said to Jiro and hit himself with his right arm on the chest. Confused and embarrassed Jiro walked to the entrance and said before he left, “I-I will ask f-for another car...something...mhm...bigger.”  
  
“Good, we will go down to the parking lot and wait there for you,” Arthur replied with a smile and watched how the fox disappeared behind the double-doored entrance of the conference room. All remaining agents and their partners in the room gathered behind a red vixen who stood in front of the room. Together they walked to their planned room to work on the old cases.  
  
Paul gave a ‘slight’ pat on Arthur's shoulder, the wolf almost lost his breath because of Paul's strength.  
  
“Come on, wolfy. Time to go and find a killer.” Paul said smiling.  
  
Arthur’s back still hurt from Paul's little punch, so he just nodded and went with the buffalo out of the conference room, directly to one of the elevators. They were high up, and it would take a while to reach the parking lot. An excellent chance to have a little talk without police, not that Arthur distrusted Jiro but some talk better remained between agents.  
  
Both mammals walked out of the room and entered the floor, with its bright white walls and the light blue carpet. There were almost no mammals on this floor, just some cleaning personnel, consisting of three young vixens and an older badger lady who permanently talked to the young ones in the foreign language, Arthur understood not what she said but could imagine what she meant. Possible she spoke about what the vixens had done wrong and where to look for more dirt, the young ones never do anything right, not even here. None of the vixen replied, all of them continued doing stoically their work. But honestly, Arthur didn’t understood what they were cleaning. The floor was tidy as it could be, so why the stress? East city residents, they took everything a little bit to serious.  
  
Entering one elevator, which was big enough for the Buffalo and the grey wolf, Arthur pushed the button for the ground floor from where you could walk easily to the parked cars. With crossed arms, he looked in the mirror, which was attached on eye level, for the mammals in the right heights. A tired and with headaches tortured wolf looked back at him.  
  
'So, you traveled so far Arthur, to fight crime syndicates and other groups of assholes, just to be thrown back to your old daily work. Find a killer, why must he always find a killer.' And shortly before he could blank out the familiar voice in his head, it whispered, ‘Because you are good at it.’  
  
He knew the voice, it was Maria’s. The female, who became for him more than a friend. For Arthur, she was like a little sister, that he never had and as she and John, his best friend from days at the police, came together, it was like he also found his little family and they always made clear, that he was more than just a ‘friend’. Arthur Lynch was a part of this family. He,  
the one who never had anyone and who had promised with a lot of sarcasm to their wedding, that no matter what would come ever out of this unholy connection, he would protect it with its life and no matter what would come.  
The attempt to argue against Maria in his mind was there, but he knew that even in his own mind, he couldn’t win against her. Not now, not ever and at least not with his still ongoing headache.  
  
“You look tired Arthur, everything good,” Paul asked with a little concern in his voice and facial expression. The Buffalo pulled him back from his daydreams.  
  
“Yeah..., just the jetlag, and some headaches. It will get better over the day,” Arthur replied and massaged his temples with his right paw. But he knew, the pain would go on till his next round of sleep, and this was still hours away.  
  
“I didn’t tell everything, I thought back in the conference room...,” Arthur said but kept looking at his mirroring image.  
  
“Listen you don’t have to tell me, if you...,” Paul replied and shook smiling his head but was interrupted by Arthur, “No! No, I trust you, and I need somebody who trusts me, okay? So, please just listen. I was not always a ZBI, I started my career in the ZPD as an officer and became later a detective. An excellent one I must say. The one thing I learned in this time was this, if there is no evidence at all, you have two possibilities. Either the guy you are searching for is really so good, or he has connections to the police, and I never saw someone so good, in my entire career. Did you?”  
  
Paul didn’t answer immediately and searched for the little paper in the pocket of his trousers. Finally, he was able to abandon the small piece of gum, which lost until now all of its flavor. Chuckling he turned to Arthur.  
  
“Ha, I knew it, from the first moment on, you looked more like a cop than an agent. The old grey and worn out suit, more tired than awake and always with a careful look over your shoulder. I know that behavior, once I was also a cop, but after some years as an officer, I made it directly to the local agency and from there to the ICOU. And to finally give you, your answer...No I never saw someone so good. I can feel what you mean, something is off. And it makes me nervous.” Paul said, his dark grey eyes looked down to Arthur.  
  
A short silence felt above the two mammals. Arthur saw that the smile from Paul’s face vanished and just before the wolf wanted to ask something, Paul began to speak, ”You know, why they called so much of us, don’t you?”  
  
“Yeah,...attack one of us, and you attack all of us,” Arthur answered and shook his head.  
  
Paul put his claws into the pockets of his trousers and continued to talk, ”I know Bennett for a long while now, worked a lot of times together with him. Mostly a good mammal, moderate agent but a terrible leader. Three years ago in Catacas, Camila called the ICOU for help against a powerful drug cartel, Bennett ‘lead’ the whole operation and what should I say...it was a mess.”  
Bad memories seemed to flood Paul’s mind, and like an automatic reaction, he grabbed for the gum in his Jacket, opened it and started to chew on a new stripe. His face was no longer so joyful, he looked more like an old veteran, who saw too much and too many bad things. Arthur assumed that this wasn’t even too far from the truth. With moderate speed, passed both agents the 34th floor. Paul exhaled deeply, which filled at the same time the little cabin with the smell of spearmint. It was a pleasant smell decided Arthur.  
  
“At first Camila and I led the search for the plantations, where they produced most of their goods. It took us two months and a lot of interrogations to get the information we needed. So, we worked on a plan to take out all at once, hell even the military was involved. And then one day before we started, Bennett appeared and took the lead. You can imagine, how Camila’s and my mood was...he even brought some new recruits with him.”  
  
Arthur grinned a little bit and said, “You mean like me?”  
  
“Tse, not even close. You have experience, as an officer, detective, agent...you saw which shit can happen out there. You saw death, maybe even had to shoot someone by yourself but they... Kids, that is what they were.”  
  
With crossed arms, Arthur turned to Paul. This time even his beloved gum couldn’t drive away the demons of the past, that hunted Paul’s mind but he was professional enough to end his story.  
  
“Well, what should I say. Bennett had the lead, we go in and then all went south from there on. Two of the recruits gets shot in front of Bennett and lost control over himself and with that over the whole operation. Damned, for 15 minutes we were completely headless, and then Camila took the lead back where it belonged but it was too late, the cartel boss has escaped. Two months of work for nothing. At one point I had to drag even Bennett out of the combat zone, or he would have died too. In the end, 12 mammals died, 27 were wounded, and the last recruit was captured by the cartel boss and held hostage....If everything goes smoothly in a mission, then Bennett is as good as everyone else, but as soon as hell breaks loose, you are better on your own.”  
  
The elevator was almost on the ground floor, but for Arthur ended the story, not at this point. He turned with a questioning gaze to Paul and asked, “What happened to the recruit and why the hell is Bennett still in a leading position? I thought the death of an agent is really rare?” Paul laughed, but it was a dark and ironic laughter, “He talked it all down, said the preparations weren’t ‘good’ enough and blamed us for his shitty command, at least he didn’t mention our names. And we....Well, Camila and I hunted the cartel boss down, another month of work before we finally got him...but...but we came too late to save the recruit...it was since then, that we just take guys like you, someone with experience and enough training. No kids, who would just die for nothing.... And yes, the death of an agent is rare, but those are recruits, they don’t count into the statistic of the ICOU. You can trust me when I say, that he knew how to keep his paws clean.”  
  
“I’m sorry to hear that Paul, I know how that feels, ” Arthur said and looked to the buffalo, who just shook his head and replied, “Dead is dead, we have to concentrate on the task that is laying ahead of us, I just wanted you to know about this. Like I said I have a bad feeling about this story here. So, if something happens to me, go to Camila. She is the one I trust the most.”  
  
“Why did you tell me that, Paul?” Arthur asked, his past had made him careful, and he knew to get no information was suspicious but to get information without even asking, was just as equally strange. The door of the elevator opened but none of them stepped out of it. Blocking the way out of it, Paul stretched his arm out to keep the door open. With a serious gaze he looked down at the wolf, Arthur didn’t even flinched and kept his gaze also on the buffalo.  
  
“I told you that because I like you, okay? You seem to be a reliable mammal and a capable agent, someone who really wants to make this fucked up world a better place and not someone who just does this job for his own reputation. That’s why I told you and because I have this feeling.”  
  
"This feeling?" Arthur asked, but Paul grunted just as a reply.  
  
Arthur stood quietly, he just kept looking at Paul and nodded. An acknowledging smile came from the senior agent, and the two were clear with each other. No more words needed.  
Both agents walked out of the elevator into the vast and impressive entry hall of the police headquarter in Izumo. The front of the entry was at least twenty meters high and made entirely out of glass and steel, behind it followed a relatively big aisle, which was bordered on each side by little waterfalls that went from the glass roof down to the floor and ended into a small lake. Hundreds and hundreds of colored koi fishes in all sizes and shapes swam in this little lake which you could cross over a wooden bridge. Everything in here was neatly worked out and correctly assembled.  
  
A visitor who entered this building for the first time had mostly the impression to be in one of the old wooden temples, that you could find all over the eastern cities. The ones that primarily worshipped nature or ghosts which the mammals believed to live in this area of the world. The number of cults and believing groups of them was only exceeded by a large number of demons, ghost, gods and other mythical creatures, which lived in their beliefs all over the world and interacted in good and bad with all the mammals.  
  
When Arthur looked around the hall, he understood why it was built so precious. It was just what a lord or daimyo wanted for his workplace.  
  
But the longer you stood in this hall, the more you recognized the modern parts, like glass, steel and concrete material. For example, it followed after the wooden bridge a hard cut to a concrete floor, with the possibilities to sit and wait and right beyond was the reception with four neatly dressed vixen. All of them ready, to aid visitors or guests to the right floor. One of the four recognized the opening elevator and strolled over to Paul and Arthur.  
  
Both stopped as soon as they saw that she was walking up to them. A quick look from Arthur and he estimated that she was not older than Jiro with his 20 years. The red vixen was clothed in the typically female police uniform of Izumo, which was made of a long tight blue skirt, a blue blouse and a small blue hat, that never seemed to move, not even then, when they bowed slightly in front of somebody, and they bowed a lot over a day, here in the eastern territories.  
  
And also this time should be no different, as soon as the vixen stood in front of the two agents, she folded her paws, laid them on her thighs and bowed down. Calm and slowly started she to speak, “Lynch-sensei, Duncan-sensei. I wanted to inform you, that Nakamura-san will soon arrive in front of the building with a bigger car. He will pick you up from here. Please, take your time and wait here for him.”  
  
A quick look on her nameplate and Arthur nodded down to her, ”Thank you, Haruno-san,” She ended her bowing, stood for a short moment in front of the two and showed them a perfectly trained smile. Without looking back, she returned to the three other vixens.  
  
The buffalo slowly walked with the grey wolf to the entrance of the building, making a stop on the bridge, leaning on the wooden railing and watching the koi fishes, acting like fish act generally with swimming, eating and a little bit of more swimming. This was another thing that Arthur didn’t understand, why was someone keeping this fishes? They are doing basically nothing, but he had to admit that the colors were quite gorgeous.  
  
“Okay Paul, you told me about Camila and that she’s trustworthy, what is with the Gernach brothers?" Arthur asked.  
  
Arthur did as if he didn’t know exactly the names of the remaining agents, but of course, he did. Over the years, he heard all the stories of them, but the one from Duncan over the failed operation was even new to him. He guessed that it was one of those things, you didn’t like to talk about.  
  
Paul turned around and leaned with his back against the wooden railing, for short moment Arthur had the fear, that it wouldn’t hold his weight but this was just his negative attitude, nagging in the back of his mind. The black buffalo crossed his arms and started to talk, "Otto and Frank are reliable agents, but like a lot of us they have an unhappy background. Their father was once also a member but died during an operation. Frank was always the quiet type, give him a mission, and he will fulfill it, his brother is more the madman but also this should be no secret to you. After the death of their father, both promised to work as hard and good as they could for the ICOU, they are almost something like inventory. They are sharp, they strong and they hate to be fouled.”  
  
“Thanks for the info, I will keep it in mind,” Arthur said and smiled slightly up to the buffalo, but Paul looked concentrated to the glass entrance.  
  
“I think our driver is finally here, Arthy,” Paul said and chuckled a bit. Jiro came over to the two agents, looked exhausted but still kept his smile. Maybe he got good news.  
  
“Mr...Lynch...I got...a bigger...car, and I'm sorry for the delay,” Jiro said but was totally out of breath. He was panting as if he had run a little marathon.  
  
“Everything fine . . . calm down Jiro, okay?”  
  
And he did...slowly. Jiro nodded to them and led the two agents out of the entrance of the police headquarter and directly in the loud, warm and noisy inner city of Izumo. It was almost 11 am and until now had the town and its residents finally awoken. They walked over to a police troop transporter, and this vehicle looked finally like something, in which Paul would fit in without problems. And he did, you could transport in this thing at least three or four of Paul’s caliber.  
  
Like this morning, Jiro took the right side of the vehicle and with this the driver seat. Arthur was fine with his role as a co-driver. Just Paul beefed about his place in the back of the car, “What is this? I can’t buckle up! Damned! Safety first my ass!”  
  
“Easy big boy, I don’t think that Mr. Nakamura will drive too fast to our aim, right Jiro,” Arthur asked smiling to the fox, but he looked as if he became slowly nervous.  
  
“Everything alright Jiro?”  
  
“Yeah,...It’s just...ehm...I’m not the best driver.” Jiro admitted, and Arthur saw how the ears of the young fox laid back.  
  
“What did he said,” Paul asked with a nervous voice from the backside of the transporter, a little bit nervous.  
  
“Everything’s fine Paul, he just said he is the best driver of his squad, “ Arthur replied with a grin and winked over to Jiro, who swallowed hard but tried his best to keep calm.  
  
“Did he? I understood something else...” Paul muttered from the back of the car. “Yeah, he did. It must be your ears or your age...”  
“Haha Arthy, I didn’t come this far to die in a damn car, okay?”  
  
Arthur chuckled loud about the whining of the big buffalo and gave Jiro a sign to start their little journey. The fox exhaled deeply before he started the large troop transporter and drove carefully into the daily traffic of Izumo.

A/N: Many thanks to my editor SpaceShipEarth for the great work!


	2. First Results

_“Shallow men believe in luck or in circumstance. Strong men believe in cause and effect.” - Ralph Waldo Emerson_

###    
Arthur

With a gentle and steady paw pointed the young fox police officer the gun at the wolf agent of the ICOU but nothing happened. Five minutes passed, and Jiro’s paws began slowly to tremble.

“Jiro! Hold the goddamn gun higher! And stop shaking,” Arthur shouted to the young fox, who was startled by the loud voice of the wolf but tried his best to fulfill the wish. His headache got better but he was still not the came one he normally was.

“I . . . I’ll try . . . Is this better?” Jiro replied and did his best to follow the instructions of the grey wolf. All three mammals stood in the break room of the Izumo department building of the ICOU and searched for pieces of evidence at the crime scene that the CSI team could have overlooked.  
Jiro held in his paws his own police gun with a laser attached to its side. It was an idea from Arthur to identify the heights of the killer and the angle from which he had shot the other agents. Good thing, they had a fox with them who was also okay with the idea to play for a short moment the role of the killer.

“Yes, that's better. . . Okay, I would say the suspect was about Jiro’s height. Plus-minus some centimeters.” Arthur looked at the wall with the holes in it. Three black dots on an otherwise white wall. All three were on eye level, just with the difference that one hole was on the heights of a wolf, one of a tiger and one of a serow.

“Can I take the gun down? I'm not used to holding it calm and steady for such a long time,” Jiro asked and looked with pleading gaze to Arthur, who had an annoyed look on his face, but after a few moments, he nodded. With a small sigh, Jiro detached the laser pointer from his gun and put it back into his holster on his right side. After putting his gun away Jiro’s posture relaxed and he regained his composure.

“You got all of that, Paul?”

“Sure, but...It's still almost nothing. Yes, of course, we know the guy is around Jiro's heights, but that's all, and I guess Jiro has an average height for a fox. We have no paw prints, no fur, no sign that anything would be missing. So, what did our culprit do for twenty-five minutes in this building? And for the sake of the three goddesses, please tell me what is this terrible stench?” Paul asked and went to a window. With a quick movement of his claw, he opened it, and fresh air streamed into the room. Jiro wanted to answer, but Arthur who was still concentrated on the holes in the wall didn't see that he wanted to speak and spoke before him.

“This place was sealed since the CSI team had left and what you smell is the stench of ink from a copy machine. You don't do much paperwork, do you, Paul?” Arthur said and turned with a grin to the big black mammal. Visibly ashamed, Paul turned to the window and leaned on the frame, breathing fresh air while he murmured,” I have co-workers for such things...stupid wolf.”

“Okay let's come together and discuss this whole incident and our findings,” Arthur said and sat at the kitchen table. Jiro sat beside him and Paul tried to sit down as careful as possible for a buffalo. As always, Jiro folded his paws and listened.

“Jiro what did you find on the second floor?” Arthur asked and took a small book and pen out of his jacket. Jiro, however, sat ready with notebook in his paws and began to speak.

“Second floor. Checked six rooms in total. Three offices, one room which seemed to be used as an archive and two toilets, one for males and one for females. No broken windows, no signs of theft and no signs of damage or intrusion,” Jiro said with a smile and closed the notebook which had a metal spiral in it.

“So, you have found nothing, correct?” Arthur asked again. For a second time, Jiro opened his notebook and looked over his notes, checking if he hadn't forgotten anything.

“Yes, that is correct,” the fox answered and sat on his chair, obviously happy about himself.

“Damned...Paul? Please, tell me you found something suspicious?” Arthur looked over to the buffalo but already saw the disappointment in his face.

“Sorry, but to make it short. Nada, nothing ...not even a mysterious red hair...Well, if we don't mind this damned smell of ink.” Paul said and held again his claw cupped in front of his muzzle. Muffled by his claw, Paul added, “What is with you, Arthur?”

“Nothing, he didn't touch the weaponry, not the evidence chamber and nothing is broken or even moved. Even the safe was unbroken, whatever this thing contains,” Arthur said and leaned back in his chair, beginning to stare at the ceiling to let his thoughts circulate for a moment. Clues and ideas filled his mind, but he couldn't get a clear image of the whole incident by now and of the most critical question.

'What had Kawasemi done in here for almost half an hour?' Arthur thought, but Paul's rough voice pulled fastback from his dream world.

“They store encrypted files in this thing, like a folder with the information of all members, numbers to call during an emergency, evacuation plans, money, passes and so on. Even if someone would steal them, nobody could decrypt them. Just the leader of each office know the codes, and the one for this branch couldn’t say anything,” Paul explained, and silence came above the small group for a moment.

"Is it impossible to get the information for opening that thing? What do you say?" Arthur asked, and Paul replied after some seconds, "I wouldn't say impossible, the codes to the safes come from the HQ in Oxford over a secure line. So . . . Yes, it's possible but difficult."

‘But Paul is right. Kawasemi couldn't use the information from the leading mammal. They were all killed by surprise and together in one quick chain of events,’ Arthur considered for a moment and tried for the last time to find any useful information here.

“Okay let's summarize, he came in, he walked to this room, he shot all three mammals in under one minute and did what for the next twenty-five minutes in this building? I have no idea.” Arthur said while he stared at the same point of the ceiling. Something was bugging him, but the wolf couldn’t point his finger on what was missing. It felt like a clue he was holding in his paws but didn’t know what he should do with it.  
Even Jiro let his ears hang in disappointment, at least until a roaring sound made Arthur and Jiro turn towards the Buffalo. The noise was close to the noise a savage mammal would do, or so Arthur thought, even so, he had never heard one in his life.

“What?” Paul asked,” I had a bowl of rice plus some vegetables for breakfast. Do you think that keeps me, a grown and good looking buffalo, full for the whole day? We don't come here any further so let us eat something, maybe we get an idea after that.” Paul proposed and stood up from his chair, which almost seemed to screech in relief when the massive mammal was gone. Arthur sighed and stretched his limbs until he heard a satisfying crackling sound.

“I guess you are right. Jiro, do you know any good restaurant near us?” Arthur asked and stood. The wolf didn't know why but suddenly Jiro beamed at him with great joy.

“Oh yes, there is a place in the near! It's a Sushi restaurant. I visit the place every Friday, and they are master in their art of making sushi.” Jiro said enthusiastically and walked behind the other two mammals out of the room. Arthur was okay with the idea, and Paul was by now hungry enough to eat everything someone would stand in front of him.

The walk was short from the ICOU building to their goal. Just two streets further and they stood in front of the restaurant. The ICOU building just like the restaurant was located in the old northern part of the city, because of this they met mostly mammals from this region traditional Yukatas and Hakamas on the streets. Clothing that was wide and had like many things in this region a strict code of conduct. This part of Izumo was also quieter than what Arthur saw this morning in the center of the city. Somehow, he liked it, the clothes, the traditional living in the streets and the relatively calm, only broken through the sounds of a hammer slamming onto metal somewhere far away in the streets. Arthur couldn't say why but this was something he enjoyed way more than the hectic inner city with those stupid blinking billboards on every building and thousand of mammals beside him.

Five minutes later they stood in front of the restaurant. A wooden house besides even more wooden buildings, with no space between each other. On the little canopy above the entrance stood a sign painted with a red on a white background with multiple symbols on it. Arthur could have to guess that this was the name of the restaurant, but it could also be the name of the family who owns the place.

“What does it say?” The grey wolf asked immediately, still with his puzzled gaze at the sign.

“Katsuragi Sushi,” Jiro replied still smiling.

“That's it? No fancy slogan?” Arthur teased the young fox. It was quiet on the streets, and just some foxes in suits walked around the streets and some female wolves in Kimonos.

“Well, our part of the world isn't really known for fancy slogans and catchy sayings,” Jiro admitted and continued, “We're better known for hidden meanings in names and cryptic words to describe something.”

“Would be enough for me right now, if your part of the world is known for tasty food,” Paul said grinning and walked past both of them and right into the restaurant, the other two followed directly after.

The place looked deserted, no one sat at one of the tables. A large room with benches and long tables, as Arthur would say the typical wooden interior for this region laid before them. The warm midday sun flooded the whole room with yellow light, and Arthur could clearly smell the odor of fresh fish and other sea creatures, like tuna, salmon, crab, and if his nose was right – eel. Something he hadn’t eaten in a very long time.  
In front of the kitchen was a long counter with multiple high chairs to sit on, mostly for mammals who wanted their food directly and without a long waiting period. The place looked rustic or how Jiro would probably put it – traditional.

On the last chair sat a mammal behind a large newspaper. As soon as he heard the approaching steps, the young serow, a mid-sized antelope-like mammal which was typical for the region, put the paper aside and smiled kindly at the new guests.

“Youkoso!”(“Welcome!”) The serow shouted friendly to them and stretched out his arms. He made a short bow in front of them. Jiro was the only one who bowed back. At first, Arthur and Paul looked confused to each other and then again at the Serow in front of them, who didn't show any signs of irritation. His smile was bright and almost contagious.

“Otetsudai shi maso u ka?”(“How can I help you guys?”) the serow asked, but Paul and Arthur still looked confused, until Arthur turned himself to the young fox.

“Ehm, Jiro could you...I don't know, maybe speak for us…,” Arthur began, and Jiro snapped finally out of his daydream or whatever it was, but the serow in front of them was faster,” Ahhh, you’re foreigners, right?”

All three mammals looked now astonished at the serow, they never thought to meet someone who spoke their language here in the old town of Izumo. It wasn't really common today to learn other languages in the eastern regions and so anyone who could speak something other than their own language was a little surprising.

“You're lucky to have me as the one who will serve you from my family. I'm the only one who speaks English and likes to travel around the world to see new things. Oh, but I almost forgot to introduce myself.” The Serow stopped his talk for a moment. Arthur would estimate the age of the mammal of around thirty, but he could also be a little bit older.

“My name is Heishiro Katsuragi, and I'm also the oldest son in the family. Let me guess you three want some delicious food? I'm right at it.” Heishiro said and walked around the counter and started to prepare himself.  
Arthur, Paul and Jiro didn't move until Heishiro shouted, “Come on guys, you pay for food and not to stand around like some statues.”

“You heard the mammal,” Paul said smiling and pushed the two predators to the counter. Everyone took a high seat and watched how Heishiro began to form small rice balls in his claws and shouted something into the kitchen, which Arthur didn't understand.  
Not even a half minute later, a young Serow girl in a pastel yellow Kimono, which seemed to be Heishiro's sister, walked behind the counter and served all three water. She smiled, bowed and disappeared into the kitchen as fast as she came.

“Arigatou Tanaka-chan,” Heishiro shouted back into the kitchen, the smile on his lips did not vanish even for a second before he continued to speak, “You guys look hungry, let me tell you something. I'll prepare a little bit of everything for you, so your little fox buddy over here and I don’t have to translate the whole menu for you.”

“As long as I leave this building full and satisfied, I'm all in for this idea,” Paul said and grinned to the serow, rubbing his claws together. Meanwhile, Arthur took a closer look around in the restaurant. There was absolutely nobody here.

“That’s what I wanted to hear and…,” Heishiro turned from Paul directly to Arthur and spoke on, “...Okami-san, you don’t have to search for other customers. There will be no one other than you. Well, at least until 5 pm or later.”

Arthur turned back to Heishiro and smiled at him, “Let me guess? Tradition?”

“You’ve got it. Lunchtime is from 11 am to 1 pm, supper from 5 pm to 9 pm and then...well let’s say it’s open until the last Sake went cold,” Jiro explained and sighed, “Around this time of the day, only tourists get lost here in the northern district of Izumo. It’s one part of the town that is still very traditional. But if this part of the town is not traditional enough for you, there’s still the east.”

A dirty smile was around Heishiro’s muzzle when he put an excellent piece of salmon on the workbench before him. Without looking to his right, he drew a long and sharp looking knife from a nearby case. His movements were fast and fluent when he shoved the knife with high precision through the meat of the dead fish. All three mammals watched in astonishment how the cook prepared their meal.

“The east?” Arthur turned his head to his fellow police officer and saw that Jiro had the glass in a tight grasp. His eyes focused on the water in front of him. Confused, Arthur turned to his left and asked the fox, “Jiro, what district is in the east? Jiro? Everything alright?”

“You must forgive him, not everyone in this town can speak so bluntly about the red light district. Social restrictions, shame, and again tradition, this town is full of it,” Heishiro said, and none of the three awaited an answer form Jiro.

“I...I was already there!” Jiro shouted suddenly and without raising his gaze from the water in his paws. All eyes went instantly to him, “...I...I mean not w-what you think. I was on patrol...with another officer...not alone or for...amusement.”

A grin flashed over the faces of the remaining mammals, at least before Arthur tried to calm the young fox down, “Geez, Jiro. It’s okay, we get it. Nothing happened, and everything is fine. Don't worry no one here would judge you.”  
Jiro just gave a node as a reply and remained quiet for a long time.

“So, what are a fox, a wolf, and a buffalo do around here in the afternoon in a sushi restaurant in the old town of Izumo? Sightseeing?” Heishiro asked while he started to cut cucumbers and pumpkins in smaller pieces.

'Quite the talkative guy, our friendly cook. But he seems to be honest, maybe he just likes to talk to other mammals,' Arthur thought to himself before he began to explain.

“The Buffalo to my right is Special Agent Paul Duncan, the embarrassed Police Officer to my left is Jiro Nakamura, and the wolf in front of you is Agent Arthur Lynch. Nice to meet you,” Arthur said and smiled over to the cook, who stood just now the first wooden plates with Sushi in front of the three mammals. One for each of them. Jiro and Arthur got pieces with tuna, salmon and different vegetables. Paul, however, got just the vegetarian version but to his luck much more than the two predators combined.

Before Arthur and Paul could even separate their chopsticks, Jiro had his paws pressed flat together in front of his chest. A little bow followed along with a word neither Arthur nor Paul knew.

“Itadakimasu!”

Without any more distraction, Jiro began to eat and Paul, as well as Arthur, followed his example just seconds later. The sushi was delicious and just what Arthur needed right now. He guessed that the nearby ocean did its fair share providing this great taste to the fish. If Arthur could bet, he would say that these fishes were swimming this morning still through the sea. After he emptied half of his plate, Heishiro began again to speak.

“I guess you're members of the ICOU then?” Heishiro said but didn't look up. His gaze was once again concentrated on the task in front of him. Paul who still struggled to eat with the chopsticks and finally decided to pick the food with his claws replied.

“What makes you think that?” Paul asked before he ate three more of the roles, the serow had made for them. Even now, Heishiro just continued to grin and talk on. Arthur liked the guy who prepared their food. He was talkative, in a good mood and he seemed to know what he was talking about. Maybe he could be useful for some information about the town from a local resident.

“There are exactly three kinds of mammal who walk into this shop with guns. At first, Police Officers like Mr. Nakamura over here, who visit this establishment every Friday around the same time, if I remember correctly. Second, members of the ICOU like you two, they came every Thursday from the nearby ICOU office,” Heishiro said and looked for a moment up to the ceiling to remember better what he wanted to say, “Yes...always Thursday, and there were always three of them. A tiger who seemed slightly older than the other two, maybe their boss. A wolf with dark grey fur and female serow like me with brown fur and the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen on a mammal. A shame what happened to them...Especially to her.”

A moment of silence before Arthur rose his head and looked directly to Heishiro, “What is the third kind of mammal?”

Heishiro looked dreamily into the air but snapped out of it just seconds later.

“Sorry, I was lost in thoughts. What did you say?” Heishiro replied and took his knife back into his right claw, continuing to slice fish in small filet pieces.

“You said there are three kinds of mammal who walk with a gun into this restaurant. What is the third kind?” Arthur asked. His wooden plate was by now empty, and he gave it back to Heishiro, who took it. For a moment, both mammals, Heishiro and Arthur, were locked onto each other with their gaze.

“Yakuza,” Heishiro answered and gave his guests a little smile, “The only other mammals besides Police and ICOU, who enter this place with a gun...but most of the times they have swords.”

“Swords?” Paul asked in utter disbelief and had finished his plate at the same time as Jiro did. The buffalo looked with high curiosity to the cook in front of him.

“Oh yes. You know there are still a lot of blacksmiths around this town, who are trained in the old art of creating Katanas, Tantos, Wakizashi or knives. Folded multiple times to make the blade harder than normal steel and sharpened by special methods to make the edge sharper than a razor blade,” Heishiro explained and showed the three his knife with which he worked the whole time. The blade was dark and had a pattern of waves on the surface of the metal. Almost at the end of the blade, where the knife went over to the hilt, it had the same symbols cut into the metal like the ones who stood in huge letters over the restaurant.

“Could the ICOU members be killed by a member of the Yakuza?” Arthur said loud and laid his right paw on his chin.

“I don’t know, how did they die? Yakuza have mostly a special way to kill mammals. In most cases, it's not about just killing a mammal but about sending a message.” Heishiro said. Arthur took a quick glance at Paul, who seemed to understand. The buffalo nodded back. Arthur knew it was better to get the approval from a higher ICOU agent to tell civilians intel about a case.

“All three mammals were killed with a clear shot to the head. Any resemblance to Yakuza killing methods?” Arthur asked and tried to lower his voice, even so, he knew there was no one besides them in the restaurant.

'Caution never killed anyone.’ Arthur thought.

“I can tell you for sure, that your killer was with a hundred percent no Yakuza,” Heishiro said and took the last and empty plates which stood before them and put them all in a sink behind the counter.

“And why is that, and what do you mean with a message?” Arthur asked. Heishiro who looked up to the ceiling as if he would search for the answer in the wooden plates, while he cleaned his claws with a towel. A deep sigh came from the Serow before he started to talk.

“They attack only when one of their own members is attacked or their business is attacked. And they only kill their victims with a sword or another edged weapon but just the one who did it never more, to send a message not fight with them again. They use swords and knives because they believe there's no pride in using a gun. Why should the ICOU attack the local Yakuza, when not even the police or the Noble families want to fight them?” Heishiro sighed deeply before he casually added, “Anyway, this ICOU incident happened at the worst possible time. I mean this whole town is almost at the brink of war.”

“Did you say war?” Arthur said confused, and also Paul leaned in closer to follow the conversation. Jiro, however, sat as stiff as a candle on his seat and listened to the talk with his face as calm as the surface of a lake

“How do I start,” Heishiro asked himself and tapped with the tip of his claws against his forehead, trying to find a start for the conversation.

The tapping stopped, and he looked at the grey wolf with his green eyes and the big buffalo.

“Do you know about the battle of Sekigahara and what happened afterward? I mean about the Noble families and the Yakuza?” Heishiro asked with a worried face.

“Not about the noble families or the Yakuza but Jiro explained a lot to me about the past of the eastern cities and how the Sanada clan became something you call the daimyo of this city,” Arthur said, and Jiro nodded eagerly to this, a light smile around his muzzle.

“Excellent work Mr. Nakamura and what is with you, Mr. Duncan?” Heishiro said, and Arthur saw how the smile was back on his face.

“Oh, I had to work in this town before, and from this, I know the most interesting pieces about its past. But I guess it's never bad to learn something new.” Paul explained and it seemed as if he meant what he said. Delighted about this development because of the fact that he didn't have to explain too much more, Heishiro cleared his throat and began to speak.

“As you maybe know, only four powerful daimyos or lords how you would call them returned from the battle of Sekigahara. Well, those four are the ones who would become the government and the guards of their cities. In this town, in Izumo, Yukimura Sanada became the head of the guards but gave the power to rule over to a council of noble families. But there were other Noble families, not as high as the others but still respected and deeply connected to their town. What should they do from now on? When the endless wars and the bloodshed was over? Well most of them turned towards the economy, trade, banks, and science. They built the foundation of the large corporations that you see all over the Eastern states nowadays, they're all founded and led by old families. One large group of mammals remained after the events of Sekigahara.” Heishiro explained and supported himself by placing his claws on the table in front of him.

“Which one?” Paul asked, and all could see the spreading smile on Heishiro's face.

“The Ronin. Wandering Samurai and Warriors who knew nothing else but fighting.”

“Ronin? Never heard of them,” Arthur said and leaned back with crossed arms in front of his chest. He believed the mammal in front of him, but this history was so far from his own life as possible.

“You would call them dogs of war, mercenaries or simply sell swords but with the small difference being that honor meant something to them. Once sworn to a Lord, only death could free them from their contract and it doesn't matter if it was their own death or the death of their master.” Heishiro explained and made a short break, “Now, what should such mammals do that had no longer any meaning in life you ask? Some became Guards of the Noble families but most of them lived for the fight. So they continued with what they knew and what they knew was fighting, but this time among each other. At first, everyone was for themselves, a deathmatch if you will, but over time families began to emerge from these warriors but there was one big difference to the Noble families. Members of the Yakuza are not bound by blood instead they are bound by the trust in each other. And there you have it, the three parts of this town, the noble families, the police under the Sanada clan and the Yakuza. The good, the evil and something in between but whose who...well this changes depending on the time and mammal who takes action. It’s not official but in reality, those three parts are here to balance each other or at least they should…,” Heishiro said and looked around in the restaurant.

“They should?” Arthur asked. Before he looked at how Heishiro looked over the restaurant. The other two did the same not long after Heishiro’s example.

Heishiro signaled them to come closer to him, and he continued whispering, “It’s said it will bring bad luck if you speak too loud about this, but six weeks ago one of the two most powerful Yakuza families was completely wiped out. Just the one-year-old daughter of the clans head survived the attack. But the clan itself is dead. No one with power is left, and the other Yakuza want now what's left, together with the local police and the noble families. Like my father would say, a storm is approaching, and it will bring death and destruction with it.”

“What other family did this?” Arthur whispered back.

“No enemy family… One mammal did this.”

“What? One mammal? What is his name?” Arthur whispered back at the cook, but he had the feeling as if he already knew what the answer would be.

“Kawasemi,” Heishiro replied in disgust, and Arthur saw how Jiro's paws began to shake. Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the loud and old voice of another serow.

“Ofisu ni kite. Purinta mata kowaretanda yo!”(“Heishiro? Could you help me in the office, the printer is again not working!”) A voice bellowed from upstairs. Heishiro, however, rolled with his eyes and replied, “Hai ikimasu.”(“Yes father, one moment please.”)

Heishiro didn't look at the three mammals and said, “My father needs some help in his office, but afterward I’ll make you three some tea, and then you can tell me something about you. I'm always eager to hear where foreign guests come from, well...to find new places to travel.”

Before they could say anything else, Heishiro was already gone. Arthur sighed and turned to his right.

“We should keep that info about the killed mob boss in mind. Do you think this has anything to do with our case?” Arthur asked the Buffalo who replied immediately and just seemed to have wait for the question of the wolf, “You can bet your grey and scruffy tail on that, or my complete name isn't Paul Frederic Duncan!”

“Frederic, heh?” Arthur asked with a grin, but Paul just rolled his eyes, “Yeah a gift from my dad. He was a strange guy...forget it.”

“Too late buddy, this wolf forgets nothing, Paul. Besides, we still have time until our tea arrives. So how is the great Paul F. Duncan in private? I heard stories about you but just about the agent who took down hundreds of criminals. Not about the mammal behind the stories,” Arthur asked with a teasing smile. Paul didn't react immediately, and for some time he sat just there and looked at his claws with a smile on his face. He then began to tell his story.

“Ahh...you know the Paul Duncan behind all this agent thing is just a normal guy. Boring in most parts I would say. Loving husband for twenty-four years and soon Amber and I can celebrate our silver wedding anniversary. I'm such a love drunk fool even after all this time, I already prepared our second honeymoon for next year. Just the two of us for two long weeks in a cabin in Eisland.” Paul said with a soft smile on his muzzle, but Arthur almost choked on his water and began to cough like crazy. Jiro was startled about the sudden coughing but began quickly to pat on the back of Arthur until the attack was over. As soon as he could talk again, the wolf turned to Paul asked confused, “Eisland? *Cough*, why would anyone want to make holidays on that cold and forsaken island in the northern ice sea?”

“Well, at first Port Margaret has the best weather with at least 20 °C all year round and we wanted a change from that. Also, me and my wife, alone for two weeks in a cabin at the end of the world, with a hot spring directly in the backyard? I tell you, we know what to do...catching-up on twenty years of marriage which I have lost through this damned job. Don't get me wrong, I love doing this, but it took so much of my family life. Besides…,” Paul began.

“Besides?” Arthur asked and saw that this dreamy smile was again on Paul's face.

“... Amber always wanted to see the Aurora Borealis, she said if she sees that thing she can die in peace and what should I say? There you can see it every day. Just the two of us in a hot spring at night, holding each other and looking at this majestic spectacle in the sky? I would say it's worth the long travel.”

Arthur looked at the glass of water he held with both of his paws, “Yeah, you're probably right.”  
Just for a moment, Arthur remembered the wedding of John and Marie. And how dreamily John had looked at Marie when he spoke his vow to her in front of all the guests and the priest, who spoke the blessing of the three goddesses above the two. John’s face was the same as Paul's just moments ago.

‘That must be true love Arthur, something you know just shit about,’ The grey wolf thought to himself and he tried to cover up this short flash of a bad mood by switching the topic.

“But tell me Paul, a Casanova-like you are for sure father of some children, Am I right?” Arthur said. The buffalo began instantly to searched for his wallet and took out a photo. Paul handed it over to Arthur, but before he could take it, Heishiro returned behind the corner and snatched the small picture out of Paul’s claw.

“Oh, what for a cute little family. Not bad big boy,” Heishiro said grinning and poked Paul against his muscular upper arm. Another roaring laughter echoed through the restaurant.

“Hah! You two can bet your fur on that! I’m the proudest father of the two greatest children ever. My son Michael is nineteen, and he will soon go to college and be a star football player, I tell you that. My little angel, Annie, has still some years to go until she leaves home. But soon, I’m done with the ICOU, and I’ll get my post as the Assistant Director of the Port Margarete Intelligence Service, and then I can hopefully have more time with my family,” Paul said, a bitter smile appeared on his muzzle, and when he saw Arthur’s questioning gaze he began instantly to explain himself.

“Like I said Arthur, don’t get me wrong. I love to get the bad guys, but I lost so many precious moments with my wife and kids, that it hurts. During Annie’s birth, I was in the south of Midland, trying to fight against the local Mafia, I didn’t even know if I would ever hold my own daughter in my arms. But that wasn’t the only thing I missed, Michaels first words, all the things my wife had to take care of or even the death of my father. I missed so much of my family live, and I would love to go on as an agent, but I had to make a decision. This will be my last mission, Arthur but please don’t tell Camila anything about it . . . until now she doesn’t know, and I want to tell her.” Paul said with a smile. Arthur looked up at the impressive buffalo and remembered all the stories he and John heard about him. This was at a time when John and Arthur sat in the same ZPD car, a donut in one paw and a coffee in the other, blabbering about all the things that happened in the world. Without much thinking laid Arthur his paw on Paul’s thigh because the shoulder of the buffalo was just too high up.

“Believe me, Paul, if just half of the stories are true about you then you have earned your retirement. You did enough for the world, I think it’s time that you do something for yourself now.” Arthur said. He then looked over towards Jiro and Heishiro and saw them both giving satisfied smiles. They would’ve said similar things had they known what this mammal had all done to make the world a better place, Arthur was sure of it. The wolf also recognized that Heishiro was right now busy to pour hot water into three brown teacups.

“Ha, thanks wolf. You’re a good mammal. I hope you also have someone in your life? You know what I mean, someone special who’s there for you?” Paul asked and waggled his eyebrows at his new friend, his good mood was back and maybe stronger than before.

“Heh, I know what you mean but to be honest, I have two important mammals in my life.” Arthur said and saw how Paul’s face went from bewildered to confused and then again back to bewildered, “Okay wolf, at first you had my curiosity, but now you have my attention.”

It was now on him to show something, Arthur grabbed in the inner pocket of his grey suit jacket. Directly beside his gun, his wallet was waiting for him. He took out a similar small picture and gave it to Paul. The smug grin on his face changed again to a confused expression.

“Those two are my family, Marie, and John. I guess I have to explain a little bit about this. I began my career in the ZPD, to be exactly in Precinct One of Zootopia. The officer who taught me everything about being a cop was an old buffalo like you, maybe that's the reason why I took a liking to you. His name was Lieutenant Gerald Bogo . . . Tse, one of the toughest mammals, I ever met in my life. You would’ve liked him, I’m sure of it. I think I heard something about his son and that he’ll try to take on the legacy of his father. Let’s see where he’ll end.” Arthur explained and he could feel how all mammals around him listened to what he said. Heishiro placed right now a cup of tea in front of every guest. The smell of the tea was strong, and he could clearly smell the herbs in it, something he usually disliked, but he also knew that it was essential to try new things, Marie told him more than once.

“He died?” Paul asked, and Arthur saw the honest grief in Paul’s eyes. Arthur understood that the buffalo knew what it meant to lose good mammals on the streets, mammals who risked their lives to fight for the law. Arthur nodded and replied, “Yeah, he did. Gerald Bogo was something like the old guy who introduced the young ones to the harsh realities of the streets. He was the reason why I and many other survived for so long. In the end, he died protecting two mammals during a bank robbery. For me, this old and stubborn buffalo was a hero…,” Arthur said, and a short silence came over the mammals around him.

“Anyhow! After a while, I got my own partner. Young, hyperactive, overachieving or in short a pain in the ass. We had our fights, our victories and our loses together and somehow this idiot, by the way, it’s the guy on the right of the photo, became my best friend. Three years we spent together in the force, until one day he came grinning to work, with two application papers in his paw,” Arthur said and took a sip from the still warm tea. It was bitter but refreshing. Arthur continued by imitating his friend John, “Hey, Arthur! Look at this! They’re searching for new agents in the ZBI! What do you say? Want to kick the asses of some crime bosses?”

Arthur made another break and drunk another sip, he got more and more the hang for this tea, but he couldn’t say for sure what he liked so much about it.

“At first, I thought he was joking, and I rejected the idea completely, but after a while, I thought, why not? I was not too old, hell I could do everything I wanted. So we filled out our applications and were accepted to the ZBI academy. It was there that we met Marie for the first time. Stubborn, cheeky and too intelligent for her own good. She was like a storm, and I loved her from the first minute I saw her...but not how you may think...she was for me always like the young sister I never had. You know, like John was always the younger brother I never had. But those two? Tse, they were in love the moment their eyes met for the first time. I should've counted the times we were in trouble because the two wanted to have some private time together and I lied for them or made up something. They had the hots for each other, and everybody who saw them knew that.” Arthur looked to the ceiling and made a short break but continued, his audience was eager to hear more. Paul gave the photo over to Heishiro, who looked at it with a big smile before he passed it onto Jiro. The fox took just a short glance at the three mammals on the photo and laid it back in front of Arthur.

“You can guess, right? It came how it had to come, they married, right after we finished the academy. I was, of course, John's best mammal, but to the surprise of all her bridesmaid, I was also Marie's choice as her best mammal. The priest said he never had such a situation and Marie just said that she was sure that the three goddesses had nothing against it. In front of the altar and over a hundred other mammals they promised each other, and then they promised me that I’ll always be a part of their family and I promised that I would always protect them...No matter what.” Arthur explained and drunk the rest of his tea. Paul was looking by now with a miserable gaze at the wolf who just came back slowly from his memories into the real world

“You, my friend, need a mate! I can't bear the thought that you're all alone in Zootopia…,” Paul began, but Arthur interrupted him instantly, “Oh please, stop it. You already sound like Marie who tries to pair me off with some of her friends. No thank you, I'm simply not made for romantic relationships, believe me...I tried. One catastrophe after the other and it always ends in tears. I’m good on my own, and maybe someday I find the right one for me...or not. We’ll see,” Arthur said and leaned on his left, his gaze wandered over to Jiro, who still sat beside him and sipped the tea slowly.

“Say Jiro, what is with you? Is there anybody in your life?” Arthur asked and could see how the young fox tensed up. His ears stood up and he listened carefully to every word. It took Paul not long before he joined Arthur’s interrogation of the police officer, “Yeah, right! Come on, Jiro, tell us and we promise not to tell anyone which red furred cutie pie you like, okay?”

Heishiro, Arthur and Paul could feel that they gave the young police officer a hard time and after some minutes of the torture, Arthur decided to end this little game. He laid his paw on Jiro’s shoulder and spoke, “Listen, Jiro. It was a joke, you don’t…”

“I have someone! And...and you two also know her. She and I...we’ve been dating for some time now, and we’re quite happy together.” Jiro said smiling a bit as soon as he talked about her, but he became instantly silent, when he had finished his sentence, his now happy gaze went back to the empty teacup in his paws.

“Sounds great, Jiro. But are you sure that we know her?” Arthur asked and thought about all the vixen to which he had talked today. Jiro was smiling by now and looked up to Arthur before he began to speak, “She’s a vixen who works in the entrance area of the police headquarter.”

“You mean Haruno?” Arthur asked, and Jiro’s tail began instantly to swipe furiously behind him, for the first time he saw the young fox smile brightly.

“Yes, that’s her, Satomi Haruno,” Jiro said with some pride in his voice. Arthur smiled back at him and replied, “Hopefully, it’s not long and she’ll be Satomi Nakamura? Right, Jiro.”

“I . . . I’m working on that,” Jiro replied and turned with a grin to his water.

“Do you see that, Arthur? Even Jiro has someone, now get in gear and search for your better half,” Paul said grinning like a little kid. The grey wolf, however, was more than annoyed about the topic. With rolling eyes, he turned to Heishiro and asked him, “So, did your father had big problems in the office?”

“Oh, just the usual printer problem for some bills he wanted to print. The guys who provide the ink were here three days ago and put in the new ink. And you know, if you don't wait and print directly with it your whole office will stink... especially when you have to print a large number of . . . Is something wrong, Arthur? Hey, Agent Lynch?” Heishiro said and shook the grey wolf, but he still stared with widened eyes to the Serow.

Heishiro turned to the other to and asked, “Is he like this a lot?” But the other two just shrugged and looked to Arthur, not knowing what they should do about him.

“Arthur, are you okay?” Paul asked finally, but when Arthur finally began to speak, he ignored the buffalo and spoke directly to Heishiro. He handed the serow a 10,000 Sen bill. Confused looked Heishiro to the money and looked at it before the wolf began to spoke.

“That...that’s way too much...Why…,” The serow asked and looked up to the grey wolf who stood up from his chair and turned a last time to the cook.

“Take it as a tip because you helped me to come to a conclusion...oh and the food was delicious,” Arthur said and ran towards the door. Paul and Jiro still exchanged glances, unsure what they should do until they stood up from there chairs, paid for there meals and followed him. By then, Arthur was long out of the restaurant, over the street and on his way to the ICOU office building. In his mind, he checked his theory over and over. He thought of all the possibilities how it could come to the current events, the deaths and why they happened. Arthur liked not one of the possibilities his brain gave him as an answer.

The old town had almost no traffic, and Arthur could run the two blocks towards his goal in under five minutes. Shortly before he walked up the steps, Paul and Jiro had caught up to him.

“Wait!”

Paul screamed. This was everything the buffalo could do before he tried again to catch his breath. Jiro stood beside Paul as if nothing had happened. There was no fast breathing or any other kind of exhaustion. For a moment, Arthur thought he had seen something in the fox, but he couldn't say what it was, and that made him so curious, and after some seconds he pushed the idea in the back of his head because again he couldn’t lay a finger on it.

On the first step of the concrete stairway to the ICOU building, Arthur turned to Paul and spoke, “I got it. I finally understood what he did here! Damned, why didn’t I came faster to this conclusion!”

“What are you talking about? Explain it wolf, I hate it to be left in the dark,” Paul shouted over the small distance. A group of female mammals in colorful Kimonos, consisting of two red vixens and a raccoon, looked with wide eyes at the buffalo but Paul didn't mind. They hurried on when they saw that there came no apology for his rude behavior.

“The ink! The stench you mentioned earlier! That's the clue to what he has stolen and the thing that kept bugging me in the back of my mind!” Arthur shouted back at Paul, but he could just look confused at Jiro, who also seemed to have no idea what was going on.

“Okay...but what did he steal?” Paul asked now calmer.

“Nothing! That's the point, he copied something and took those copies with him. That’s the reason the stench was still so bad because they just changed the ink and he used it before the smell could settle, which normally takes around a few days, like in Heishiro's case. There is just one company who produces this ink, they have a monopoly on the stuff and the service. When Heishiro said they just changed it, then you can bet your horns on the fact that the ink company changed another buildings ink which is just two blocks away on the same day. We found no copied papers on any of the workplaces which leads to one conclusion…,” Arthur said and stopped, he breathed heavily from the run, the fast talk and the cigarette he wanted to smoke since half an hour ago. Paul, who had finally understood what happened replied, “...that he copied something and disappeared with it and we don't know what he copied. Damned wolf! That’s it, but we have no clue what he had copied.”

“But I have an idea what it could be,” Arthur said and went into the building. Paul and Jiro followed him directly. All three walked through the central corridor, straight into the only room with a copy machine. The stench hit Arthur hard in the muzzle, but it wasn’t just the bad smell that bugged him. It was also the guilt he felt for not realizing sooner what happened here.

When Paul and Jiro walked into the room, Arthur kneeled already on the floor and began to disassemble the machine.

“What are you doing with that thing?” Paul asked and watched the wolf with interest. By now, Arthur had already removed the front plate of the machine and searched for something. The grey jacket and his gun belt

“That ‘thing’, how you call it, will tell us if my assumptions are correct or not. If not we have to wait for the others to find something reliable but if I’m right…,” Arthur began to explain but stopped because he had to concentrate on the task in front of him. However, Paul needed to know what the wolf meant and asked again.

“Then what?”

“Then we're fucked,” Arthur replied and searched on. He couldn't see the face Jiro made about the curse word he used or Paul's dazzled face.

“What are you talking about… and what the hell are you searching for?” Paul asked forcefully and stepped behind Arthur to better see what the grey wolf was doing there.

“The Counter. Every copy machine has a counter because you pay for the service and for every copied page this machine creates. They reset the counter whenever the service company has his annual check, and this was shortly before the attack. So we'll check . . . Oh shit...,” Arthur replied as he looked a the small mechanical counter and became silent before Paul could ask but for once the black buffalo waited.

“How many agents has the ICOU right now on their list as active members?” Arthur asked, and Paul answered almost immediately, “ One hundred, . . . Wait don't tell, you think that this guy copied all encrypted information about us agents? That’s not possible! Only the higher-ups know the decryption codes and the passcode for the safes. Which number stands on the counter, Arthur!”

Paul was now almost shouting. Arthur knew why he acted like this, why everything changed in the last minutes of their investigation. Paul looked down at Arthur, no emotion on his face, the laughter he had in the restaurant was gone. Right now, there was just Special Agent Paul Duncan and no longer the funny Paul he saw not even twenty minutes ago. Arthur turned with slightly fallen ears to him and spoke, “ Ninety-nine.”

For a while, Paul stared just at Arthur before the buffalo turned around and walked out of the room. When he had the doorknob in his claw, he said loud to Arthur and Jiro, “I’ll wait outside. Pack together, and then we’ll return to the Precinct One. There's nothing left for us to do here… I'll make some calls and then we hurry back.” Paul’s voice sounded rough and cold, nothing like the one he had before. Just for a moment, Arthur wished he hadn't come to this idea, but it was no good. He had to find Kawasemi, no matter what.

Jiro, who didn't seem to understand what happened, turned to Arthur and asked, “B-But the numbers didn't add up, there must be a mistake.”

“No it isn't...the numbers are correct, and this leaves just one logical explanation,” Arthur said and took the cigarette finally from his right jacket pocket, which he wanted to smoke for the last thirty minutes and held it in his paws.

“But what is the explanation? I don't understand.”

“Of course not, Jiro. Because you think like a police officer but try for one moment to think like the killer. Try for one moment to think of a reason why he would copy one less agent than he should.” Arthur said and before he lit his cigarette, he took a deep breath while he stood beside the young fox. He knew that smoking in an office building was a bad move, but at this point, he didn't care. However, the young police officer tried to think of something and while the wolf smoked his cigarette and watched until he decided to give Jiro a little lecture.

“Okay, Jiro, where do we find the papers he had copied?” Arthur asked and inhaled the last the smoke of his Camel cigarette.

“In the safe over there...which is locked with a code,” Jiro replied and pointed his right paw down to the basement where the safe was and where all the additional files were stored. This case became just now, so much more dangerous. Arthur couldn’t even imagine how Bennett would react to this new information. Anger? Fear? Perplexity? Retreat? Everything was possible, after the story Paul had told him earlier.

“Good, now how could he open the safe without destroying it?” Arthur asked and stepped on the remainings of his cigarette. It took Jiro a while to answer, and Arthur saw that the young fox thought genuinely about the problem.

“The leader of the local office…,” Jiro began his sentence but was interrupted by Arthur, “...was killed together with the other two local agents by a surprise attack. The question is, who gave him the access code to the safe?”

With wide eyes turned Jiro to the grey wolf and spoke, “No way...you think the one additional ICOU copy which is missing is the one who’s helping him?”

“I guess...I mean we still have to find Kawasemi to confirm this, but it leaves just one conclusion. We have a traitor among the ICOU agents, and every one of the agents could be here working together with Kawasemi. Come we should go back. Paul was right, there's nothing left for us to do here.” Arthur said, and both left the building. Someone else could put the copy machine back together, he had no time for this.

‘But there’s something even worse we have to consider...but that’s something for later, ‘ Arthur thought for a moment. He opened the door and saw Paul already leaning against the car and waiting eagerly for the two of them. The buffalo didn't say anything, but his gaze was everything Arthur needed to know. The drive back to the Precinct one was silent. No one dared to speak, and whenever Arthur took a look at Paul, he knew that he was worried about his family and a lot of other things. Before they drove into the underground parking lot, Paul began to speak, “I called the HQ that we would come back. Camila will wait for us at the main elevators.” after a short break and some seconds of silence, Paul added, “I need to talk to her.”

Around 5 pm walked Arthur, Paul, and Jiro from the parking lot, through the colossal entrance Hall and towards the elevators. This time Arthur saw how the gaze of one of the vixens who stood behind the counter turned towards the fox in front of him. Also, Jiro seemed to notice her. A small smile appeared around his muzzle, and their gazes were from that moment onward fixed on each other. Even so, the overall situation was grime, Arthur couldn't hold back a smile when he saw this scene. At the moment the two foxes pass each other, Arthur saw that they nodded with an even bigger smile on their faces to each other.

Paul walked in an incredible speed towards the elevators, almost dragging his two companions along with him, where Camila already waited for them. She was still wearing her grey suit, and a small smile flashed over her face when she saw his old buddy almost running towards her. But this expression didn’t last long when Camila saw his face. The large black feline mammal didn’t seem to know how to react and just moved on with the other mammals.  
The atmosphere in the elevator was for Arthur’s feeling way to tense, at least until Paul pushed the stop button between floor number thirty-two and thirty-three. The buffalo looked down to the smaller panther and began to speak in a stern voice.

“Listen, Camila, when these doors open you will go to the next phone you can find and call your family in Catacas. Where is Valeria right now?” Paul asked and left a dazzled female Panther, who searched for any signs of explanation in his face but she couldn’t find any trace no matter how much she watched him.

“She...she is with my sister right now...but why? Paul, what is going on here?” Camila asked, her voice sounded as if she demanded an answer from an old friend. Suddenly, Paul reached with his claws to her shoulder and looked her deep into her eyes. For a moment she was startled and didn’t know what was going on, but then she concentrated on the old friend in front of him.

“Do you trust me, Camie?” Paul asked calmly.

“O-of course, but what is this all about, Paul?” Camila asked back and looked this time at Arthur as if she tried to find answers in his gaze, but instead, he gave her just a small node to provide her with a sign and tell her, that whatever Paul said was true and shouldn’t be taken lightly. Arthur had no idea what she would make from his reaction but hoped it would help.

“We will explain later everything but for now call whoever takes care of your daughter and bring her somewhere safe, okay? Can you do that?” Paul asked, still his muscular arms on Camila’s shoulders.

“Yes, I will do it immediately...but Paul how dangerous is the situation.”

“Honestly?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know...But, I can tell you that we never had a case like this before. Never.” Paul replied, and this time it was Camila who nodded understandingly. She gave him a small smile and laid one of her left paw on his right arm. Paul smiled one last time back before he pushed the button again, the elevator awakened to life again. When the doors opened stood right in front of them a small Vixen, her nameplate indicated that her name was Mio Tanaka but Arthur remembered that she was the vixen who was assigned to Camila. The black panther walked to her, exchanged some words and both walked down the floor but not without giving Paul a glance over her shoulder.

“She’s scared, and she hates that, just like me. You see, Camila and I have no problem to go on a mission and risk our lives in the process. That’s what we trained for but even more that’s why we want to be here, to make this broken world a little bit better. But whoever this Kawasemi is, he crossed a line when he put the lives of my family on the line. That’s something I can’t accept,” Paul explained while they walked down the corridor, towards the conference room of this morning.  
When they entered leaned Simon Bennett with his back against a window and nodded towards Paul, to which the black buffalo replied with the same gesture. All of them sat back on the places from this morning. Just now, Arthur recognized that in front of them stood Frank Gernach ready to summarize the findings of the day. Worried and a little bit confused looked the lion who led this operation at first to the door and then to Paul.

“She’ll come soon, I heard she has to make a phone call,” Paul said, and Bennett nodded. Not even five minutes later and Camila Sanchez entered the room with the red vixen. They took their seat from this morning and gave Frank a sign, that he could start. Everyone was now back in the room, including the Commissioner of Izumo, Yukimura Sanada.

Frank Gernach, a deer in his forties, looked anxiously into the small crowd in front of him, but it needed a final nod from his brother Otto to start the summary of their findings. Arthur could see that he was nervous, his paws were shaking, and every three seconds he went with his tongue nervously over his lips, as if he had the

“H-hello, m-my name is Frank Gernach, and I will give you a quick summarization about our findings to the suspect with the name Kawasemi. Right now, are seventeen open cases known in the eastern cities, which could all be linked to the fox, but none of the other local police teams want to cooperate with us. In none of this cases could a suspect be arrested or even identified. We took a special interest in the event that happened exactly forty-three days ago, during the Hanami festival, at May the sixth.” Frank made a small break and turned over a page of beautiful handwriting. Arthur remembered the story about the killed Yakuza family and guessed that this was now an extended version of Heishiro’s story.

“Yes, at this day around 11 pm and 12 minutes arrived the local police with four police cars and eleven mammals at the mansion of the Yoshimura family. Those members were Six Fox police officer, three Wolves, and two Serows. They entered the building at 11 pm and 14 minutes, at this moment was all they could find the dead bodies of twenty-three Yoshimura family members and friends. They were all poisoned. Furthermore, could the police find the letter with the confession and the picture of a kingfisher on it. According to the local police, we are not allowed to investigate any further in this case because of local difficulties.” Frank closed his folder with the handwritten pages in it, he looked not very pleased with the results, but so did none of the agents who remained here at the Precinct one. Otto Gernach seemed especially pissed with the results of their work, but his face lightened up at the moment his brother came back to their bench.

Arthur could feel how the masses of police officers and the commissioner himself made a disgusted gesture when Frank said they were all poisoned. Arthur understood what they didn't understand.

“Gut gemacht, Frank. Papa wäre stolz auf dich.(Well done, Frank. Dad would be proud of you)” Otto said, and his brother smiled back at him before he sat down and replied, “Danke Bruder. ( Thank you, brother)”

“Fine, second team. Mr. Lynch? Mr. Duncan? Please tell me that you have any new information on this case,” Bennett said and looked at the two.

'Tse, you'll wish we have found nothing,” Arthur thought and nodded towards Paul that he would take the part of talking. Without waiting any further, Arthur walked in front of the crowd and began.

“The first thing we discovered is that the attacker wasn't especially big or small, an average fox-like so many in this town. Nothing was missing, nothing was destroyed, and everything seemed to be in place. The only remarkable was an odd stench in the air, which came from new changed copy machine ink. But unfortunately, this was all for our first investigation…,” Arthur could almost feel how the mood in the room was sinking towards zero.

“...Until…” all eyes went right back to Arthur.

“...we spoke to local citizen and realized that the ink was changed one day before the events. No one has printed anything, and so I tried my luck to confirm my theory. The expensive problem with this copy machines is that you pay for the ink and for every copy you make. I repeat there were no copies found on the whole crime scene, which leads to the conclusion that the copy machine wasn't in use after the change and the rest of the counter.” Arthur explained but saw that the first protests already came from Otto, who stood up and shouted directly to him.

“Schwachsinn! What the hell has the copy machine to do with the death of three agents! All you do Mr. Lynch is that you confuse us with useless facts, while we did all the important work during the whole day!”

For just some seconds, Arthur was too perplexed about the hate he was receiving from the deer in front of him, that he didn't know how to answer, but to his luck, he had found a trustworthy partner and friend in Paul. The buffalo bellowed with a loud voice through the whole room.

“If you would shut your mouth just for the time he is explaining what we found today, then you would see that this isn't just about three dead mammals but also about the prevention of death of a lot of other mammals. Mammals who are important to us! What do you say, Otto? You think you can do it? Just this time?”

Otto turned and stared at the black buffalo behind him. If looks could kill, Paul would have died a hundred times by now. For a whole minute the two mammals looked each other deep in the eyes, but finally, it was Otto who drew back and clicked his tongue in disagreement. With an angered face he turned back, crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked back at Arthur.

“Tell them, Arthur,” Paul said and crossed his arms just like Otto did before.

“Anyhow...the counter was active. The moment I dismantled the machine to read the counter, it stood on ninety-nine copies...We found no evidence for theft because there was none! He copied and what he copied was something to which he should've no access! In short, I guess we have a traitor among the ICOU who gave a killer the access codes to ” Arthur said, but he felt that he became louder and louder with every moment that passed.

But now he looked in the faces of four mammals with widely opened eyes, who tried to understand what for far fetching implications his findings have. Even the police officers and Commissioner Yukimura couldn’t hide their astonishment.

“Dios mio,” Camila said and cupped her muzzle with a paw. Her gaze was fixed on Paul who just nodded. She understood now why Paul wanted to have her daughter as fast as possible in safety.

“Scheiße...Das ist alles verdammte scheiße!” Otto shouted into the room and slammed his fist on the table, his brother, however, had begun to shake his head and seemed to try to ignore the facts in front of him.

‘If it were so easy to ignore facts, I would do it myself...or maybe not...I have no idea if I could ignore such facts…,’ Arthur

“Unbelievable...after all these years…I never thought something like this could happen one day,” Bennett said in disbelief and fear. The old lion turned to look out of the window and almost seemed to forget the mammals around him, even when they called him.

Otto had shifted his anger from Arthur to Simon Bennett, the old lion looked miserable, and Arthur knew he didn't want to change with Leader of the ICOU not even for a second.

“Bennett! Hey, Bennett! What do we do now? This mission changed now entirely from vengeance to survival. This damned Bastard turned the game around, and we're now the hunted! Hey! Do you even listen to me?” Otto shouted and stood up from his table. His fists were clenched in rage as if this wasn’t the first time something like this happened. Arthur remembered what Paul had told him about one of the earlier missions.

More and more whispering could be heard from every corner of the room. Even the commissioner seemed unsure what Simon Bennett, a veteran of the ICOU was doing and thinking right now and even more important how he would proceed. After five long minutes turned Bennett finally to the crowd and Arthur could swear that the old lion looked at least ten years older then he was. Old and tired

“I...I’ll call the headquarter and explain our situation. You’re dismissed for today.” Bennett replied, but it seemed as if he knew that Otto wouldn’t keep calm, not even towards a higher up.

“That’s it? That’s all you do? Our lives and the lives of our family members are in danger, and you just go home?” Otto shouted and couldn’t take his gaze from the old lion. Arthur felt as if the angered deere would attack at any moment the old lion, but he should keep calm.

“Yes, that’s it for today, and that’s also everything I can do for now,” Bennett replied and walked towards the door. He turned the last time around and said, “We will decide tomorrow how we’ll continue. Goodnight, Ladies, and Gentlemammal. Commissioner Sanada.”

Commissioner Sanada nodded and followed him instantly with some officers behind him.

When he was gone, Arthur still couldn’t believe that Simon Bennett just retreated. A veteran of the ICOU and mammal he heard so much about. It was devastating to see one of his former heroes fall. Now, only the agents remained here in the conference room of operation Foxcatcher, and with that a danger, they couldn’t evaluate or even predict.

“He did it again! He delayed a decision instead of making one,” Otto shouted and stomped with his right feet hard on the ground. Right then, Arthur could feel with the deer that wasn’t even ten minutes before against him. Arthur was eager to find the killer, to take him into custody, but no they had to wait for Bennett’s decision and the next day. Arthur hated it. He was tired but to stop after this? After a deep and depressing sounding sigh from Otto, turned the deer to his brother and said, “Komm Frank, wir gehen aber zuerst muss ich noch etwas erledigen(Come on Frank, we go, but at first, I have to do something.)”

Instead of walking directly out of the room, Otto walked towards Arthur and stopped almost in front of him. Without hesitation, he stretched out his right arm, and for some seconds Arthur didn’t know what to do. He looked into the severe and brown eyes of Otto, who began to speak, “I want to apologize. You were right with your assumptions and your theory. I’m maybe a little bit...ill-tempered, let's say so, but I have no problem to admit a mistake. I'm sorry, Mr. Lynch.”

Arthur was honestly touched by Otto’s honesty and took the arm of the other mammal with an acknowledging smile. Otto nodded to the grey wolf before he left with his brother the room. They had no police officer with them because they could both speak the local language.  
Paul, Camila, Jiro, Mr. Fukuhara, and Ms. Tanaka gathered around Arthur. It was Paul who began their little conversation before they wanted to drive back into a town in which maybe still a killer was walking around and searching for them. Arthur took a short glance at his watch, it was 8 pm now, but he felt as if it was already 1, or 2 am.

“He has to take it how it is, for now, tomorrow is a new day. Camila, will you head home with us? At least up to the parking lot?” Paul asked with a smile to his old friend, and Arthur could see that the buffalo was just as tired as he was, maybe even more.

“I’m sorry, Paul. I want to call my Valeria again and see if everything is alright with my little black Gatica,” Camila replied with an apologetic smile and hoped that he would understand. Like Paul, she was a parent and so he did understand and with a likewise knowing smile on his face, he took her, mostly to Arthur’s surprise, in a short hug before he replied, “Of course my dear, tell her Uncle DunDun wants to see here safe and sound the next time he’s visiting her. And tell her to eat more, the last time I saw her she was so incredibly thin that I feared I would break her when I give her a hug.”

They both chuckled before Camila parted from the buffalo and left the conference room with Ms. Tanaka to the office of the young vixen.

“Come, I think we should go to, the day was long enough,” Paul said, and Arthur nodded in reply. The wolf, the buffalo, and the two foxes strolled towards their cars. In the elevator, Paul leaned against the wall and chuckled for a moment before he began to talk, “It’s incredible, but you did something I couldn’t achieve in my whole career in the ICOU.”

“And that is?” Arthur asked.

“You, my friend, managed to get an apology by Otto Gernach. Believe me, he and I, were almost never on the same side. He’s a talented agent, but Otto has the temper of a pregnant female combined with the combat readiness of a drunken sailor. No good combination I tell you. I had his claw more than once in my face. But we come along...more or less,” Paul said and grinned at him. They left the elevator and walked now toward the parking lot. It seemed that Haruno stood no longer in the entrance area of the building, the number of the vixens, which should welcome new arrivals was now also reduced from three to one.

“We all sometimes have luck...,” Arthur replied, but Paul didn’t seem to accept such an answer, “No, no, no, no...NO! Luck? That was no luck, I know such things as luck when I see it. Thanks to you, I could warn my family in time to bring them into safety. That was no coincidence, you had the idea in your mind, Heishiro just triggered it. You know what you deserve something from me.”

They entered the parking lot Arthur and Paul in front, the two foxes behind them, talking to each other in their everyday language.

“What? No Paul, please,” Arthur replied but faster than he could look laid Paul a coin in the palm of his paw, “Is that...a coin?”  
The grey wolf was confused and held the silver coin above his head. The year of its creation was 1889 and Londinium the town to which it belonged. The head of a lion was imprinted on one side and the one of a wolf of the other.

“This coin was in the property of the mammal, who once caught Jack the Ripper. You know, the infamous predator who killed so many prey mammals in Londinium. However, the guy who gave me this coin was old and he said to me that, sometimes everything an agent needs to succeed is a little bit of luck. And now I’ll give this small amount of luck to you because no matter what lays ahead of you, Arthur, you’ll need it and it wasn’t really that useful for me, because I have luck naturally.” Paul said and grinned down at the wolf. Arthur has reached Jiro’s police car and stood still, looking at the old coin in his paw.

He shouted after the grinning buffalo, “I can’t take this, Paul. It’s . . . It’s too valuable!”

“Just take it...Oh and with the coin comes an invitation to Port Margarete for you and your two friends. Damned, I want to meet Marie, this must be on hell of a mammal,” Arthur shouted back and waved with his claw.

“See you tomorrow, Wolf,” Paul said, and Arthur replied, “And you too, buffalo!”

For another moment, Arthur stared at the coin not knowing what he should do, when Jiro looked at this open paw and spoke, “Wow, this one looks really expensive!”

“You know what? I can’t keep it.” Arthur said and saw just how Jiro nodded in confirmation. The grey wolf walked towards the car of Paul and Mr. Fukuhara. For a split second, he saw that Jiro was walking still behind him. He was maybe twenty to twenty-five meters away from the car with the large buffalo in it, when a glaring white light emerged before the starting vehicle and swept him away. He could feel how an incredible heat was rushing over him, that covered his whole body. The shockwave, which came with the temperature in incredible tempo threw him back on the ground where he stayed and hoped that whatever this was would soon be over.

Every feeling he knew was gone, touch, smell, hearing, and most importantly his eyesight was gone at the moment.

Everything from here on was just covered in white. In Arthur’s ears ringed a terrible beeping sound as if they would burst at any moment. When he felt that something or someone was dragging him over the concrete floor, he tried to get back to his senses, but it was difficult.

“Arthur? ARTHUR!”

He could hear his name, but it sounded far away. He closed his eyes for some seconds just to open them again and see that he could now recognize silhouettes around him. No clear images or shapes but with every blink, his sight became better.

“Arthur!”

Again his name and again he became better. The beeping sound was still awful, but he could recognize other things besides it. Sirenes that seemed to come closer, the smell of smoke, fire, and gasoline. His mind was still booting, but he could recognize already the young fox in front of him, identify him as Jiro Nakamura, who tried desperately to bring him back to the world of the fully consciousness mammals. But the moment he thought this, he also asked himself, if he really wanted to fully understand what happened not even thirty meters away from him.

The moment his brain was back, he tried to stand up, just one thought in his stubborn mind.

'Paul! What was with Paul? From where came this explosion! What is with him!' Arthur thought

“No, Arthur. Please, you have to sit down,” the young fox pleaded, but Arthur didn’t care, he pushed Jiro away and yanked himself up on the backside of some cars. He was shaking all over his body, and he felt as if he had the worst hangover in his entire life. Time was passing but his mind told him, he had to move on. Arthur recognized, that Jiro had dragged him between two cars and Jiro sat on his butt. The young fox looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head, telling him to sit down again.

But Arthur walked on, passed the fox and leaned onto the car to his left. He felt how the strength slowly left his body and the view he had drained the last bit of hope from him. The grey wolf stood at the trunk of the car and he was going on his knees looking into the mess that was once a car and now nothing more than burning wreckage of metal, plastic, and glass. Even in his reduced state of mind, he knew that survival in this flames was not possible. The fire was so bad that other cars nearby also started to catch fire...but Arthur didn’t care at this moment. He was back on his knees again, his strength was finally gone.

Arthur felt how the darkness was pulling on him and he didn’t know how long he could fight against it until he had to give in. Suddenly, Mammals emerged around him, some with a fire extinguisher but they were no use. Others, obviously medics and firefighter, came with a stretcher and helped Arthur, he couldn’t even speak but as soon as he laid on his back he felt how the darkness was beginning to get him, it was right then that he recognized that he was still holding the coin in his paws. Arthur wished Paul would've kept that little thing. He was the one who could have used this luck not him.

 

 


	3. A Bottle of Rum and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A small announcement about my future writing and update plans. At first, I'm far from over and working every day at this or other stories. Right now, I'll post every Thursday a chapter of "Two of a Kind" until the second Arc is complete. After this I solely contribute my time to the rework of old chapters and "Savage Force" until it's completed, so that I can concentrate afterwards on "Two of a Kind". That's it, enjoy my stories and leave me some feedback if you like

_"...but if I could walk across the ocean_

_To be beside you when you sleep_

_Swim the cold and dirty water_

_Just to hold you next to me."_

_-_

_Flogging Molly_

###  **Arthur**

 

Moaning and with the worst headaches he ever had, Arthur awoke thirty minutes after the detonation of the bomb had knocked him out.

The neon lights above him forced him to close his eyes, or they would make the pain in his head even worse. He knew he needed a moment to adjust himself to the new surrounding. To his surprise was the first thing he could clearly identify nothing he saw, but it was Jiro's voice that came from his right side. The young fox sounded quite worried, but there was also a bit of relief in his voice.

"Lynch-sama! A-Are you okay? We already thought you would...you know...and...I didn't know what to do!"

Rubbing his eyes, Arthur growled a little and asked, "Arghh... I can still talk, and I also remember what happened...more or less. I would say I'm fine... and didn't we talked about this whole Lynch-sama thing, Jiro?"

"Of course. Sumimasen, Arthur," the young fox replied in relief and observed how the wolf straightened up in the hospital bed. It took him some time, but Arthur, who looked miserable in his white shirt and the gray pants with dust, dirt, and oil all over it managed with a loud growling to sit on the edge of the flatbed. His senses returned slowly to him and with them not just the pain in his head but also aches in all of his muscles, that felt as if he had taken part in another marathon run with Marie. Just like the detonation, was the marathon run another thing he wanted never to be part of in his entire life, no matter how much she would beg him to join her he would refuse.

The first glance around him showed the grey wolf that he was apparently in the medical ward of the Izumo police headquarter. His bed was just one of maybe thirty hospital beds, all of them occupied by mammals which were moaning in pain or deep in sleep, probably not of their own free will, how Arthur deducted.

Ordered chaos was all around him when vixen and female wolves in white medical dresses ran from one mammal to the next and tried their best to get the medical situation of their patients under control. While Arthur took a good look around the room, it was that the smell of burned flesh and fur, that came to him and with it memories of his work in the ZPD, which he thought were locked up in the most profound depth of his mind.

"Augh...Damn, my head. Jiro?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"How many have we lost...I mean besides, Paul and his officer," Arthur asked with a stern face. There was no need for an explanation of what he meant.

"One...until now...but the medical situation of some is...well...difficult," Jiro began to explain.

"Who is the third one?"

"He's...was...an officer who worked at the moment of the explosion on his desk one floor above the parking lot...I even heard that the part of the building, where the bomb exploded is in danger of collapsing," Jiro replied and looked to the ground after his gaze wandered for a short moment over the other patients in the room.

"Damned…he was close...all the time," Arthur exhaled and checked if all his limbs and fingers were still working how they should, they did well but were still shaking from the explosion.

"You...you think so," Jiro asked with discomfort and looked at the grey wolf.

"Yes, but that's something for later...What's the current status of the operation and even more important where the hell is my jacket… I need one of my cigarettes, and that better now than later," Arthur grumbled and looked around to find them, but couldn't find any traces of them or his jacket. To his surprise, it wasn't Jiro who answered him but a large deer with even more massive antlers. The deer, who just walked from a nearby bed to them, had his claws in the pockets of his lab coat and watched without any emotional reaction on his face, Arthur and how he behaved after coming back to consciousness.

"And you are," Arthur asked annoyed to the new mammal in front of him.

"Dr. Tadakatsu Honda. I was the one who took you in and made the first checkup. And now, I'll do another one, to release you and give this bed to someone who needs it more. I warn you in advance, I'm not known to be very friendly to my patients."

The two stared just for a moment at each other, before Arthur sighed and gave in, "Fine...do what you need to do...but do it quickly!"

The Doctor just nodded and took a small flashlight out of his pocket. Arthur had no strength left to fight a meaningless fight against a checkup he could just endure for the moment. Also, he hated hospitals and everything that was connected to them.

'Now is not the time. I need to return to the others...and that as fast as possible. But I need my things first,' Arthur thought hardly when another wave of headaches hit him.

"However," Arthur stated and turned to the young fox police officer, "….Jiro, could you get my stuff? Jacket, gun,...I guess you know what I mean and where it is," Arthur said, and Jiro replied with a small nod and a smile before he walked off to the far end of the room. When Jiro was far enough away, the doctor started to talk without breaking his work.

"You should thank the young officer."

"...What do you mean?"

"He pulled you out of the dangered zone. Quite impressive for such a young mammal. "

For a moment, Arthur thought back and remembered how Jiro was dragging him over the concrete ground and behind a car, while he was still blinded by the explosion. The young fox tried over and over to bring him back into the world of conscious mammals.

"Yes...indeed… maybe you're right. I should thank him for this. I mean I owe him my life. Ehm, doctor the other two...I mean the ones in the destroyed car they…," Arthur began but had no idea how he should end the sentence.

"They were dead at once. There was no chance of rescue," The doctor said without any sign of empathy in his voice, to which Arthur replied, "Oh...I...I understand."

"Did you know the agent?"

"Yes...I mean no. Not really…we knew us for a day...but still. We tried to find the same guy and he was something like a role model for me...a legend, if you want to call it that. And just to talk to him was a privilege for me...I...I have to get this damned killer now more than ever," Arthur replied and was shaking as if it was freezing cold in the medical ward.

The deer replied in a deep voice and began to check the reaction of Arthur's pupils, followed by a check of his balance and a last one to keep his paws calm. Everything seemed to be fine, except for the last one.

"Mmh… still trembling? I guess it's just the shock. Here, you will take those now and these two you save for later, but just in case you can't sleep, or you're still trembling. I guess I could try to say you should stay in bed...but I know the likes of you, and I'm no mammal with illusions. You'll try everything to find him but the local police will not," Dr. Honda said and handed Arthur a small orange tube with some pills in it.

"What do you mean, they will not?"

"Honor is the highest value in this city and to catch this guy...I think someone has to get their paws dirty. But that's something the chief would never do. Their honor forbids it, no matter what is at stake."

"Don't worry, that's what I'm here for," Arthur replied and wanted to take the plastic tube from the doctor's claw, but the deer didn't let go of it. He just stared at Arthur and began to speak, "Listen, I saw mammals like you in the Zooviet Counter-Revolution. I was there helping those who could no longer help themselves, a group of engineers, doctors and other helpers from every eastern town were there. I saw more than once what happened to mammals who had lost something and who tried everything to get their vengeance. It never ended well. Not for them or the mammals around them."

With a quick move, Arthur ripped the small tube out of the doctor's claw, "This isn't about vengeance... It's about justice!"

"Do you really believe that? Now, where you lost a friend and partner? No matter how long you knew him, from this moment onward this is a personal concern, and you know that. So stop to pretend this here has anything to do with justice."

A short silence took place between both but ended when Arthur saw that Jiro came back to them with his jacket, gun and all the other things he held in his arms. The grey wolf looked the last time up to the larger deer and replied, "I have to believe this is or nothing I do here would make any sense."

Arthur didn't wait for Jiro to say anything, but grabbed his shoulder holster and walked on, signaling the fox to follow him. Jiro tried his best to keep the wolf's pace and handing him his stuff. He tried his best to get the dust off his jacket, shirt, and pants.

The doctor spoke some last words to him, to which he just replied with a growl, "I wish you all the luck in the world to catch this criminal, Mr. Lynch. Oh and this. You held this coin tight in your paw, so I guessed that it's valuable to you."

Jiro looked confused up to Arthur, but when he didn't answer he just took the coin, and both walked silently through the now chaotic corridors of the police headquarter. Some wolves and foxes even stared at Arthur, who still looked, like someone who had just survived the detonation of a bomb. Of course, they knew who he was and what just happened.

When they had reached the elevators in the entrance hall, both experienced the full dimensions of how much havoc the detonation had caused. Not just physically but also in the minds of every police member here in the headquarter.

Two Heavy armored special force units protected and sealed the entrance hall. One group seemed just to have foxes as members, with a black fox as their leader. The other was led by a wolf with a light brown fur. Both seemed to talk about the fact, how they wanted to act according to the situation.

The 'situation' in front of the entrance was a mass of mammals and reporter, who waited for the newest development here in the police headquarter and who screamed words and phrases in the foreign language. Some of them had even signs with symbols on it. But whatever they chanted or showed, Arthur was sure that it was nothing good.

"As if someone stabbed a beehive with a stick," Arthur said to Jiro who looked worried around the entrance area, while they waited for the elevator to arrive. When the doors opened, Arthur entered immediately but saw that Jiro was still looking around the entrance hall.

"Hey Jiro, we have to go...I bet your vixen...I think Satomi was her name, is okay and not hurt. No need to worry," Arthur said with a forced smile but when the fox turned around he looked to Arthur as if he had never heard of such a mammal, it took the fox even some seconds to understand that Arthur talked to him.

"Oh! Yes, yes,...I guess she's already home," Jiro said and also stepped into the elevator. Arthur blamed the damned stress for such a reaction and remembered that he had seen worse from John after a hard day.

Arthur pushed the button for their destined floor, and the elevator started to move after a short rumble. It was in the floor that Arthur began to speak, "Jiro, I wanted to thank you."

"For what," the young officer asked confused.

"Oh come on, you saved my life down there in the parking lot. Without you, who knows what would've happened to me. I owe you a lot, Jiro."

"Ah, that," Jiro replied slightly embarrassed,"...That was nothing. I just did what I had to do, but I'm sure you can repay it one day," Jiro said with a smile over his whole muzzle.

"Any time, my friend...any time," Arthur replied. The elevator stopped on the floor, and both of them walked straight to their conference room. Arthur and Jiro walked directly to their meeting room, but all they found was Camila, who sat all by herself on a table in the first row.

There was no mistake that she was crying, but she did her best to hide her tears as soon as she heard Arthur and Jiro entering the room. Quickly, she wiped away with her right paw the glittering tears in her black fur.

When she spotted, Arthur, she stood up and walked up to him with a worried gaze.

"Arthur? Are you okay?"

When Camila was close enough, she took him in a tight embrace, an action that surprised him but he returned the kind gesture immediately.

"Alabadas sean las tres diosas! I thought something happened to you too, Arthur. I'm so glad to see you in good health, " Camila said, and Arthur could clearly notice her perfume. It smelled like orchids and summer rain, but it could also be her natural scent, he wasn't sure. The closeness to Camila reminded Arthur also once more of his weakness for canines and felines alike and which let him made a step back.

He didn't know why, but until this moment he had seen her just as one of the top agents in the ICOU, who had despite her young age, won many victories against criminals all over the world. Seeing her here, crying alone in grief about a lost friend, made him painfully aware that she was just a mammal like him. A beautiful mammal, how he recognized, but he knew he shouldn't get distracted.

'Get a hold of yourself, Arthur. You can't be attracted by another agent. You never get attracted by anyone you work with. What should be different with her? Also, not in this situation, not after Paul,' Arthur thought and slowly separated himself from Camila's warm and comforting embrace.

"I-I'm fine, thanks. But what is with you? Where all the others?"

"Bennett is somewhere in the building, discussing the situation with chief Sanada and his sons. The Gernach brothers were already gone, when the bomb exploded and will be informed via telephone. And I...Well, I was here waiting for Ms. Tanaka and...thinking," Camila said and forced a smile on her face.

Arthur inspected her for a moment. Camila was slightly smaller than he was and more or less his age. Arthur had heard so much about her and her great deeds, but just now, he recognized how young she still was although she worked already ten years for the ICOU. But no matter how long or short you work for the ICOU or any other agency when a mammal died who was close to you, it tears you emotional apart and that every single time. Jiro made a step forward and bowed before Camila while he spoke.

"Sumimasen, Sanchez-senpai. But I think she will not come."

"OH no! Please don't tell me she…?"

"No! No, she's alive, but she broke her leg. I spoke to her in the medical ward, shortly before Arthur awoke. At the time of the detonation she was in the locker rooms, and it seems that one of the lockers fell, because of the shock wave that went through the building, unfortunately onto her leg. They bandaged it but keep her here, at least for the night. I'm sorry Sanchez-senpai," Jiro ended and made a step back.

"Oh...I guess. I will search for a hotel then…," Camila began, but Arthur interrupted her immediately, "No!... I mean... you can come with us. I would gladly share my room with you, and I don't think that Jiro would be against this...or Jiro?"

Arthur looked to Jiro, and he nodded just to his proposal. Camila, however, forced another smile and replied, "That's awfully nice of you two but...I don't want to be a burden. The day was already long enough and...disturbing," Camila said, and Arthur could feel that she was holding back her tears. She turned towards the door where a blue suitcase with wheels stood.

"Good thing, I have my suitcase always with me," Camila joked.

"Wait," Arthur said and grabbed carefully for her wrist, "Listen, Camila...I know how it is to lose somebody, with whom you worked together for so long. You shouldn't be alone. Especially not tonight."

Camila was fighting with herself, but Arthur saw, that she was too tired and sad to win this battle. In the end, she nodded and gave a smile to Jiro and Arthur. She also laid her remaining paw firmly on Arthur's, with which he held her wrist.

"Muchas gracias you two. I think I even have a small present to repay your kindness," Camila said and pulled her paw firmly back. When he saw that she walked towards her suitcase, Arthur didn't know what brought him to this, but he spoke, "Wait! I could take your suitcase for you."

Camila just went on and drew the handle of her suitcase. To Arthur's surprise was the handle extendable and when she turned this time to him, she showed a genuine smile on her face.

"Don't worry. I think I can handle this myself...but thanks," Camila replied and sent Arthur a wink. He felt fooled, but he knew this was his own fault and the fact that Jiro chuckled, helped Arthur not one bit.

'You dumb wolf. You see one pretty female smiling at you and immediately think she likes you. Get ahold of yourself...John and Marie would lay laughing on the floor by now.'

While Camila walked out of the door, Arthur turned to Jiro, "Thanks, buddy."

Guilty, Jiro bowed down his head, "Sumimasen, Arthur."

"Nevermind...I deserved it. My friends at home would've done the same thing."

If Arthur already thought the day was annoying in downtown Izumo, with all the thousands of mammals walking everywhere and living their lives in a never-ending crowd, then he had definitely underestimated the night. Now awoke the inner city with its thousands of blinking billboards, that he had already forgotten, plus the annoying sounds and voices, that he couldn't understand and for which he was right now very thankful. There was a tension in the city and Arthur could feel it.

Arthur sat on the passenger seat and looked, supported by his left arm, out of the window. The pills of the doctor had helped correctly. No more pain and so his mind was ready to think again.

'Paul is gone and we...what are we now? Tse, this is my first mission, and everything is just going so wrong. We have no real clues, just more questions, no possible suspects and we're searching for a fox in a million foxes...And on top of that, we lost one of our best agents, and the Izumo police look like a weak bunch of amateurs,' Arthur thought and sighed.

"Are you alright, Arthur," Camila asked. The female panther sat on the backseat, right behind Jiro and observed the grey wolf with her large brown eyes.

Since the embrace an hour ago, Arthur caught himself watching her from time to time. Sometimes he had the feeling as if she recognized that.

'She was just nice to you, idiot. Nothing more. Don't try to make more out of it as there is and as it seems there is nothing. She has a child and is probably married.'

"Although this was one of the most terrible days in my life...I would say I'm fine so far. And you?"

"Si...Terrible would be an understatement, but I try. I'm over the first shock, I guess," Camila said. She didn't even try to smile this time.

"That's good to hear, Camila. Jiro, what's with you? You seem to have something on your mind, "Arthur asked, and in fact, Jiro looked not good, while he was driving back home.

"It's... it's just...I never saw so many badly hurt mammals in my life. So much blood. The medical ward couldn't even handle all of this," Jiro explained and tried to concentrate on the street, but right now they could also walk beside the car, and they would be faster.

"The first time, seeing something like this is always hard, right Camila," Arthur replied and looked directly over to the young fox and how he continued to stare at the street in front of him.

"Oh si, I still remember my first crime scene with a killed mammal. He was an old boar, who was decapitated with a machete...it was devastating at first. He couldn't pay his debt to some mobster. I knew what was waiting for me, but still, I had to puke twice on this crime scene. But not on the poor mammal, I had so much control over myself to turn away. It was still...well like Arthur said the first time is always hard, but you get used to it. It's a part of our job," Camila explained but added a short question to Arthur, "What happened when you saw something like this for the first time, Arthur?"

Arthur could hear the grief in her voice, there was no need to turn around and verify that. But he took his time, before he answered, "I have to give you two some context...we have this mobster clan in Zootopia with the name Bell. They basically rule about the whole underworld, and they're led by a female lynx, which everybody just calls Bloody Beth or Elizabeth Bell the mobster Queen. Anyhow, my first direct encounter with their crimes was with her brother, Gregory Bell, who's maybe the only mammal I know, who is worse than Kawasemi."

"Worse than Kawasemi? How's that even possible," Camila asked, her curiosity was obviously aroused.

"Gregory is the right paw, of his sister and whatever the queen commands will be executed by her loyal paw...and more. Just to make you aware of it...until today we were not able to take Gregory or Elizabeth Bell in custody. No matter what they do, they find always a way out...Over time and with more and more murder getting public, the mammals of Zootopia gave Gregory a nickname - the Butcher."

"That's... a gruesome name," Jiro replied.

"Aye and very accurate according to the things he did. Most criminals don't like it when they get a nickname from the public, but Gregory is different. He loved it and took this name as a title of honor. At the time of the case we were still cops, my partner John and I. We were called to a crime scene, where we heard from a neighbor that it was a little bit too loud in the apartment of the family. But what we found was...nothing a normal mammal would do. Maybe a monster, " Arthur explained and remained silent, staring out of the window and into the night of the inner city of Izumo. They slowly left the crowded area and reached the suburbs of the Eastern City.

"Arthur? You... you don't have to tell us if it's too terrible," Camila said and laid soothing her large black on his shoulder. Somehow the touch of another mammal comforted him, and he began again to speak, "John and I arrived at the apartment around seven pm on a Thursday evening in October. The door was open, and so we entered to check if everything was okay. There were no signs of the family members until we reached the living room. John stumbled immediately out to reach the toilet, but I could just stand and stare. All four were sitting chained on their chair around the dinner table, and they looked with cold eyes at each other... We were too late. The throats of all four were cut. A complete deer family with mother, father, son, and daughter annihilated from one savage beast. And when I looked at the white wall beside the dining table, I almost lost it. With their own blood, he had written a message for anyone who would find them to make clear, who is responsible for this madness."

Some seconds passed in which Arthur said nothing. It was Jiro, who finally asked, what the fox and Camila wanted to know, "What...what had he written?"

Arthur continued to stare out the window but answered, "Greetings from the Butcher."

"Dios Mio," Camila whispered to herself, and Jiro grasped the steering wheel harder.

"We have no idea why Gregory did it. There was no connection, nothing. There was no money at stake or missing in the apartment or any other objects that were misplaced...I think he just did it because he could. To show his power and until today, we can't get him. With every step we do, he has a trick to escape or another scapegoat to blame. We've found no way to take him in. But I know, when I would meet him in a dark alley...I'm not sure if I would take him into custody…I don't know, I think, sometimes dead is better...at least with those monsters, " Arthur said and grabbed into his right pocket, just to feel if the coin was still there. He didn't know why but the cold comforted him.

After a felt eternity but only fifteen minutes in reality. The three predators arrive in the dark of night at Jiro's home. The old wooden home laid still in the on a hill in the south of the city. Something that Arthur recognized just now was that the house had the form of a 'U', with his room on the left side, together with the bath and kitchen. The living room as the connecting space between and Jiro's bedroom on the other end of the U-shaped building.

Jiro started immediately to prepare a small supper for the three of them, while Arthur showed Camila their room. The room the two would share had furniture like a small office. A small desk with a chair directly opposite the door, bookshelves on the left which followed after the counter. Some commodes to the right and a spacious place in front of a window, where right now just Arthur's futon laid.

"I like it," Camila exclaimed and took off her blue suit jacket, while she walked towards the window. Her tail was slowly moving from one side to the other, it was almost hypnotic for Arthur, and he could just hardly look away. And while Camila enjoyed the view over the illuminated city skyline, Arthur enjoyed a different kind of view.

"So, left or right?"

"What," Arthur asked back and felt caught in the act of watching her, but she didn't even seem to recognize it, or at least she was just good at hiding it. More like the words that came from her mouth seemed her brown eyes to questioning him.

'I bet she's great at interrogations.'

"Arthur?"

"Yes," he replied finally back from his daydream about her.

"Which side do you prefer? Jiro gave me a second futon, and I don't want to take your favorite side, " Camila said, observing him.

"I don't care, take the one you prefer. I will….ehm...leave you alone and we wait for you in the living room," Arthur said, leaving his own jacket, as well as holster and badge on top of his own suitcase. Camila replied with another forced smile and replied, "I just need a moment, you can already start to eat. No need to wait for me."

"No, we wait. It's maybe a stupid tradition, but I only eat when everyone is gathered at the table," Arthur answered with a raised index finger, leaving a softly smiling Camila behind, "That's a nice tradition."

Jiro managed in the short amount of time, to make a quick meal, which consisted of rice, some fish and how Camila and Arthur stated, spicy black paste which was made out of beans. All three sat at the round table on the ground, but Arthur recognized that he and Camila basically sat on one side, not so far apart from each other, while Jiro had his side for himself.

After the dinner, while Jiro was in the middle of cleaning up the table, Camila unpacked a large bottle which stood beside her during supper. The bottle had no label and contained a clear liquid. Arthur would have lied if he said that this wouldn't raise his interest. Carefully, Camila cleared the bottle from dust but looked with a sad gaze at it.

"This is a gift, I brought to the mission for Paul, as soon as I heard he would be a part of the team. It's a bottle of home-burned Rum from my father. But now...Now, I think it's the best to drink this to toast to Paul...to his memory," Camila explained, but everyone could hear how hard it was for her to speak the last words.

"Do you have some small glasses for us three, Jiro?" Arthur asked.

For a moment, Jiro thought about the request and disappeared for a moment into the kitchen, just to return with three small black cups.

"They're normally for Sake, but I think they will do."

Arthur saw that Camila's paws were shaking, while she tried to remove the cork from the bottle. Carefully, Arthur laid his paws on hers and took the bottle from her, "Let me do this. I think you more than any of us need a glass right now."

Accepting his offer, Camila let go of the bottle and looked slightly ashamed to the shaking paws in her lap. Two full cups stood seconds later on the table when Arthur looked to Jiro.

"You want a full one, Jiro?"

"Is it...is it strong? I'm not so good with hard liquor, " The fox asked carefully, while Arthur took the lighter from his pocket, ignited it and held the flame to his cup. A small blue flame appeared and danced on the liquid.

"Fifty percent of pure alcohol...at least, "Arthur said, and Jiro swallowed hard from this information and replied, "Just a half-full cup for me then."

"Papa always says better too much alcohol than too little," Camila said and shook her head.

"Your father is a wise mammal," Arthur said, and both smiled for a short moment at each other, before they turned back to the table where Jiro watched how careful Arthur would pour in the Rum. In fact, he poured a half-full cup for Jiro and gave everyone his share. He blew the fire on his one out and held it for a moment, "You knew him best, Camila. Maybe you want to say something?"

Camila nodded and took just like Jiro and Arthur the cup into her paw and held it up in the air. Her voice was meekly, and everyone could hear and see that she was almost crying, "To Paul Duncan. You were more than a mentor for me. You were the mammal who taught me what I know now. You were the one who helped me out when I didn't know what to do. You were the godfather of my daughter. You were always kind to me, and fair and a helping mammal in times when I needed one. And I have the feeling, that in all these years, I haven't thanked you enough. This is for you Paul. Salud!"

"Cheers!" "Kanpai!"

All three drunk in one gulp but it was Jiro who grimaced about the strength of the alcohol. As soon as the first cups were empty, Arthur began to pour another round for everyone. Jiro looked fearful at his second half filled cup but said nothing.

"I...I didn't know him for long, but I saw immediately that Paul was a great guy and for me a hero and role model. He accepted me into the ICOU and trusted me to lead the investigation. He was the agent, I always wanted to be to make this world a better place. This one's for you, Paul. Cheers!"

"Salud!" "Kanpai!"

It was just the second cup of Rum, but Arthur could already feel the warm feeling which the strong drink evoked in his belly. The burning in his throat was not as severe as Arthur thought. For a while, he let his gaze wander around the table. Jiro seemed already to sway slightly from left to right, and when Arthur held the bottle to him, he just shook his head.

'Maybe it was a little bit much for the young fox,' Arthur thought and looked to Camila who gazed mindlessly into her cup.

"Camila? Another one?"

"Si...Gracias, Arthur."

Arthur didn't know how much Camila could take, but he heard stories about the tough females of South Mammelia, who would never take advice but instead always another drink. But stories are just stories, and he knew that a lot of them were awfully exaggerated.

'I should keep an eye on her...just to be sure,' Arthur thought and looked over to Jiro, who laid already on the table and slept, using his arm as a pillow. Now, it was just the two of them alone, and somehow it made Arthur nervous.

"You said Paul was something like your mentor? How's that?"

Camila drank in one gulp the third cup of Rum and held her clenched fist to her muzzle and grimaced.

"Papa meant it too good with the sugar this time."

'She looks even cute when she grimaces like this...I should not think like that...but,' Arthur thought and smiled softly at her.

"I was twenty-three when I first met Paul, and I was the youngest student who ever became an agent at this time...and also the first female mammal, in Catacas. Because of that, I was allowed to join the ICOU. I was too shy at that time, and Paul had recognized that immediately. You see, the ICOU had created a new Mentoring Program in which every experienced agent got an apprentice at their site. Well, I got Paul," Camila told, and Arthur saw how a smile flashed over her face. Arthur stood the bottle on the table and had by now wholly turned towards Camila.

"I bet he greeted you with a joke and some kind words," Arthur said, and he saw another wave of smiles wash over Camila's face.

"Not even close. Paul called me names, said that I had no worth as a female agent and that I would never become a good one. I hated him back then, and I didn't understand what he was doing to me. That went on for...I think three missions. Anyhow, It all escalated at a mission in Midland, where we caught a bunch of Mafia mobster. Paul said that with a male agent he could have solved the task in half the time," Camila told him and poured herself another cup, which she gulped down at once. This time without wincing. She looked exhausted by now, and Arthur saw already one or two yawns which she tried to suppress.

"Where was I…Oh yes! I exploded right there with all those mafia mammals around us but already handcuffed. Shouting and screaming, I declared that it doesn't matter what sex a mammal has or how big it is. All that matters is the will to change the world to a better place...It was the first time I saw him smiling at me, and I understood that all he wanted to see from me was that I would stand in for myself...He always said to stand in for others means to stand in for yourself at first, and he was right," Camila explained and drank another cup of the self-burned Rum. Arthur could more and more hear the alcohol speaking from here and no longer the mammal she was. A short glance at Jiro showed Arthur that the fox was already asleep.

'Tse, no help from the local police.'

Camila had also turned towards Arthur, she was by now so close that their knees almost touched. But something was changing in her face, Camila looked almost desperate now, and Arthur understood that the alcohol was kicking in hard this time.

"You know...Paul was almost something like a second father to me. He even helped me when I was all alone with difficult decisions…He was the first one I told about my pregnancy…. about...the mistake I had made, " Camila said in a more and more drunken sounding voice. After some sobbing, she continued, "...But...but...it wasn't my fault...Mama died, and I didn't know what to do," Camila was crying and shaking when she said those sentences in which Arthur seemed to see some sense but not enough to understand the whole picture.

In her desperation, she grabbed again for the Rum, but Arthur was faster and held careful her shaking paws.

"It's okay, Camila. Look at me," Arthur said. While she was biting her lip, Camila folded her paws and Arthur took them into his own. Soothing, he looked back into her brown and wet eyes, "I know how it feels to lose someone important...someone, who supported you on your way and taught you so many things, that the word friend isn't enough. It's okay to cheers onto something or numbs you for a while. But...no matter how big your grief is…, " Arthur explained, and his eyes wandered to the bottle of Rum and Camila's followed, "...Never try to drown your pain in alcohol. It will just open another gate to another hell, trust me. I've seen it enough."

"Who…*sniff*...who did you lose?"

"My first partner at the ZPD, Gerald Bogo, a buffalo just like Paul. The first time, after I heard about his death...I was... shattered and unable to do anything. If I hadn't already a good friend at this time...this stuff would've been my future. I'm sure of it," Arthur said and nodded the last time over to the alcohol.

Without any further ado, Camila leaned forward and embraced Arthur, resting her head on his chest. Arthur had no idea what he should do now. Camila was clinging to him, and Jiro was no longer capable of doing anything else than sleeping.

Not even five minutes after the embrace began, Arthur recognized that she was asleep in Arthur's arms, but he knew that with too much alcohol you become a deep sleeper. After a first attempt to come free, Camila snuggled herself even tighter onto Arthur, almost as if she didn't want to let go of him.

'Don't forget Arthur, that's no sign. She's just drunk and in grief. At first, I should bring her to bed...and then Jiro,' Arthur thought and chuckled, 'Almost like home, with John and Marie.'

Carefully and trying his best not to wake her, Arthur slid his arms under Camila's legs and shoulder. He was a little bit surprised how light she was, even so, he had recognized her slender body. As soon as she laid in his arms, Camila smiled for a second with a sleepy face up to Arthur and snuggled again into his shirt, while inhaling his scent.

'She's drunk that's all...might confuse me for someone else…,' Arthur concluded and dismissed any other thought.

When he entered his room, Arthur passed by Jiro's office desk with the small chair and headed directly for Camila's futon mattress, where he went to his knees and laid her slowly down. He took his time, watching her for a while if she was asleep. After two minutes he was sure that Camila, has sleeping and Arthur covered her with a blanket.

But just when he stood up, a black paw was holding him down, while two brown eyes were looking at him from the blanket.

"Hey, everything alright?"

"Where...where do you want to go?"

"Ehm...Jiro is still in the living room, someone has to take care of him," Arthur replied, and he felt how Camila tightened her grip. Half her face was covered by the blanket, and only her brown eyes could be seen and how they glittered.

"But...you will come back to me...right," Camila asked, her voice muffled from the blanket and the alcohol.

"Of course, I…," Arthur began smiling but became serious when he saw that she was dead serious, "I promise you, I'll come back to you."

Her black paw moved from Arthur's wrist down to his paw, where her little finger grabbed his, "Promised…*hicc*...is promised."

"Yes," Arthur replied with a smile and saw that Camila was falling asleep. Smiling like a schoolboy who just got a kiss from his crush, he walked back into the living room. Where, to his surprise, no fox was sleeping on the table. Even a gaze in the inner yard of Jiro's home, the bathroom or the kitchen showed Arthur no sign of Jiro. It was finally the door to Jiro's bedroom, through which still a little bit of light could be seen, that cleared everything for Arthur, and he moved on.

'I better let him rest...he earned it.'

When Arthur was walking through the living room, he caught a glimpse of the bottle of Rum still standing there. He stopped. And with a quick paw, Arthur grabbed it, removed the cork and took a sniff. The liquor burned terrible in his nose, and he even had to close his eyes for a moment or two.

'You can say what you want, but Camila's father knows how to make Rum, ' Arthur thought and raised the bottle almost to the ceiling of the small room, when he half-loud proclaimed, "For you Paul and that we get this son of a bitch."

He drank a big gulp and stood the bottle back on the table. The Rum was burning like fire in his throat, but it felt good and somehow purifying.

'It's no single malt whiskey but something I could get used to.'

It was 10:30 pm, and he decided that there was still time for a little shower.

Clean and ready, Arthur stepped in new boxers and a simple white ZPD T-shirt into the dark room and closed the sliding door after him. Usually, he liked more to sleep without any, but he had a lady here as his company and didn't want that Camila could feel in any way uncomfortable in his company, even so, he heard stories about the hot nights in South Mammelia and that almost no one there wore clothes day or night. But like the other stories, this could just be exaggerations of the truth.

He didn't turn the lamp on, his eyes were good enough with the amount of light that the moon provided. But something had changed in the room. Arthur just wasn't aware of what it was until he stepped right into something, that laid in the middle of the room.

'Fabric? Clothes? Maybe I have forgotten something? Well, that's definitely a task for future me,' Arthur thought and laid on his futon. He wasn't sleepy enough, and so he decided to take a last look at Camila, but she was hidden underneath her blanket, which moved slowly up and down to the rhythm of her breathing.

Arthur deeply inhaled before he closed his eyes and tried to get a review about the day, 'So much had happened and never before was a mission of the ICOU going so wrong and that in such a short amount of time. Paul why….'

"Liar," He heard an obviously drunken voice say and decided to open his eyes. He expected a fully dressed Camila to be in front of him, but instead, there was just the slender, black feline body of an almost naked Camila.

Now it hit him, upon what he stumbled just minutes ago. Those were Camila's clothes in the middle of the room and which she apparently tried to get rid off in her current state. On all fours and swaying slightly from left to right, she was with here muzzle not too far away from his own, and all she was still wearing was her yellow panties.

"Liar!" She insisted.

"Why do you call me that, Camila?"

"Because you are! You said *hicc* you would come back to me!"

"And here I am...so what's the problem?"

"NO! You said you come back to me! I was there, and you laid yourself over here. That's... that's not what I understand about coming back to me," Arthur finally understood Camila's drunk logic, and without any words, she crawled again closer to him. Now, they were only inches apart from each other.

"I wanted you with me, idiota!"

Apparently overwhelmed by the naked feline who kneeled almost above him, her drunken state and her needs, Arthur sat there with a slightly open muzzle, unable to speak or to make any decision and so the drunk Camila made the decision for him.

Lips met lips when Camila leaned forward to a kiss. With wide eyes looked Arthur in Camila's beautiful black face and his mind began to think for a moment to through what this would do to her.

' _What are you doing here! She's an agent, and you're still in the middle of an investigation with her. You can't do that_...No law in the ICOU forbids intimate relationships between agents. I like her, okay?  _You don't even know her!_  And?  _You can't._..Fuck it,' Arthur ended his thought and grabbed Camila's face softly with both of his paws to return the kiss eagerly. A moan escaped Camila's muzzle when she crawled over him and sat onto his tummy.

All of this, Arthur recognized and more. For example that she tasted sweet and had still a hint of the Rum on her tongue. Or the leopard pattern, which every panther has, but was very clear on her shoulders.

His mind was maybe slightly dazed with alcohol, but Arthur knew, that he couldn't get enough of her and it seemed it wasn't just him who shared these feelings. But, there was still one thought in the back of his mind. Only one, but it was so important that it made him stop.

"Wait...I...I can't do this," Arthur said after he had ended the kiss suddenly. Camila was confused, but even more, she was hurt about this sudden rejection, Arthur could feel it. She took herself back, crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked ashamed to the side before she began to speak, "You could've said that you're not into felines, Arthur. Me siento tan estúpida (I feel so dumb)."

"That's not it, Camila, you're beautiful...and it's also not that I dislike...felines. More the opposite," Arthur said and for a moment, something like a smile flashed over Camila's face but disappeared quickly.

"But what? Mmh? What's your damn…*hicc*... problem? Am I so hard to look at," Camila said almost crying and obviously offended, while she swayed from left to right and sitting on Arthur's tummy. Her voice was also every now and then interrupted by a small and cute hiccup sound. But Arthur saw that her basic instincts and needs had taken over, thanks to the Rum.

'It was definitely too much for her.'

"No, not at all. In fact, it's pretty difficult to take my eyes from a beauty like you. I'm just no male who takes advantage of a female, especially not when she drunk one, two or maybe four cups too much Rum, because she's in grief about a friend. That's just wrong, and that's also not me, " Camila just stared down at Arthur in complete confusion as if she couldn't believe what she just heard. It took some seconds until she seemed to realize what she just did and cupped her muzzle with both paws. Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

A fear, as if he made a grave mistake came over Arthur. His paws grabbed instinctively after Camila, taking her in a tight hug onto his chest.

"Camila. I'm sorry if I said something wrong," Arthur said and stroked soothingly over her head.

Sobbing, Camila laid on him and spoke quietly,

"No…you didn't. You were perfect. I'm so sorry...my head...I don't know what I should think. Since this morning, I couldn't keep my eyes from you...and then that with...Paul. I don't know why I kissed you...or why I came so abruptly for you. Please, don't think bad of me."

"Don't worry, I don't think bad about you. You lost someone significant," Arthur whispered back, and he felt how her breath became calmer with every minute, "He was my friend, Arthur. One of the few true ones I had in my life. He was like family, like a second father."

A moment passed, where she sobbed into the night, asking the question to which Arthur would normally give no answer, "Do you think we will get him?"

There was no time to wait and show insecurity, and deep down Arthur wanted to make her feel better.

"Don't worry, I promise you that we'll get him and then...he'll pay."

"Arthur," Camila asked and sounded incredibly ashamed for what was coming.

"Yes?"

"Can I...can I stay by your side...at least for tonight? Por Favor?"

"I...I think that's fine...for tonight," Arthur said but was unsure if he did the right thing.

'I would love nothing more than having you by my side this night, that's what I wanted to say. It doesn't matter, she wouldn't remember anything of this by tomorrow,' Arthur thought.

Without hesitation, Camila made herself comfortable on the left side of the grey wolf. With her left paw, she slid underneath Arthur's t-shirt and laid her paw on his chest, right over his heart. While her left leg found its way between his, with her head she snuggled herself into a comfortable position between his chest and chin.

Half asleep, Camila said towards Arthur, "Where were you six years ago."

'I would be a damned liar if I would say that I didn't like that. How long has it been since I had someone by my side at night? One year? Three? Five? Definitely too long. My last relationship was at the beginning of my ZBI career. Right, Amanda was the last. A sweet grey wolf like me, who ended it because I spent more time in my job than with her. And then...nobody...until now. By the three goddesses I have missed this feeling of someone by my side so much, ' Arthur thought and raised his left paw slowly to Camila's head. Carefully, he stroked over her black fur, and it didn't take long before he heard a soft purr coming from her. She was already asleep, but this put a pleasant smile on the face of the grey wolf.

Now, where Camila laid in his arm, Arthur felt how tired he really was and drew the blanket slowly over both of them.

He took a last look at the sleeping feline to his left and thought, 'At least I'll have some good dreams tonight, and I also know about whom I'll dream.' Smiling, Arthur gave Camila a kiss on her head and closed his eyes. It didn't take long, and he was sleeping, just like her.


	4. Old Team, New Order

**A/N:**

At first, thanks for every reader who still wants to know something about my story and of course for all the reviews. I know that the story is right now far away from Judy and Nick, and I'm sure that some of you have doubts how this will, in the end, have any connection to our duo and the other main characters. But I promise you that everything will make sense when the right time comes and I also need to prepare a lot for later chapters, because like I said, everything is connected and build upon each other. So, be careful because almost no character is here just because he/she is cool or interesting. Every character has its place in this world, yes even for example an Otto Hopps and everything is or will be somehow connected to each other.

So please stick with the story, I promise you the payout will be huge. (^-^)

P.S.: Because of the length of my story I decided to add smaller or bigger summaries to every chapter of my story. 

**What happened before:**

Arthur Lynch, ZBI Agent and member of the ICOU(International Crime Offense Unit), was called to the eastern town Izumo, one of the largest cities in the world which is deeply divided between tradition and the will to change. Here, Arthur hunts together with Jiro Nakamura, a young fox police officer, and Paul Duncan, an experienced Agent of the ICOU, after a masked fox who killed three agents and calls himself Kawasemi. At the same time tried Agent Camila Sanchez, the Gernach Brothers and leader of the Operation and the ICOU, Simon Bennett, to find more information in old cases, in which Kawasemi seemed to be involved.

After a theory from Arthur, who explained that Kawasemi could have copied the local version of encrypted papers with the information of every Agent world wide but with one missing, for the traitor of the ICOU who worked together with Kawasemi. In the end, Arthur could confirm his findings and present the new idea to the whole operation team. The findings of the research team were almost zero but the new theory was something everyone seemed to be accepted.

On their way home of this long first day detonated in the car of Agent Paul Duncan, which killed him immediately, send Arthur unconscious to the ground and destroyed the whole stability of the Police Headquarter.

Arthur awoke in the medical war and went after a short discussion with his doctor back to the conference room. Only Camila remained, who was clearly shocked and griefing about Paul's death. Arthur invited to stay the night with them because he knew that no one should be alone who lost somebody important. All three together toasted for Paul with the help from a gift that Camila had brought initially for Paul, a bottle of self-made Rum. After several cups of the booze, Jiro fell asleep and Arthur was alone with the emotional and drunken Camila, which came closer and closer to him in the conversation both had. In the end, the drunk feline agent managed even to share a bed with Arthur and so that he had to keep her company for the night.

* * *

_  
"Choices made, whether bad or good, follow you forever and affect everyone in their path one way or another." - J.E.B. Spredemann_

* * *

 

**Arthur**

Arthur sat, still in his clothes from the previous night, at the small office desk and took notes to the case, the possible suspects, his plans and about things that could probably happen. He still wanted to lay in his bed together with Camila, but his paws had begun to wander over her body while he was still asleep. A moan from her had woken him instantly. When he recognized that already the first beams of light crept over the ocean in the east and into the room, Arthur decided against every cell in his body to leave Camila alone in bed.

Now an hour later, where it was almost 7 AM, Arthur had made good progress on his notes, thinking about the case and from time to time watching Camila sleeping.

Arthur was sure by now that Kawasemi was someone who had access to the ranks of the local police, probably even the ICOU. However, the great mystery was still what the criminals of this town knew about him. After all, they were the ones, who summoned him to do their dirty work. If you only look at him through the lens of the local news stations and police without the information of the underworld, it was no mystery why everyone saw him just as a demon or monster who lurked in the darkness and killed whole families.

Six weeks ago this town was at peace, perfectly balanced over the last two hundred years. That was until Kawasemi killed the leading mammals of the Yoshimura family and destroyed the fragile equilibrium between the Yakuza families, the old high born families, the commoners, and the police. This fox created a mess, and with every day the tension between the different forces was rising with no end in sight. The demonstration of local mammals in front of the police headquarter was just a small example of what would happen. Everyone on every side is waiting for the storm to break loose. Arthur didn't know what but he had the feeling that Kawasemi would stand in the center of this storm. Whatever his intentions might be.

Moans of regret and pain sounded over to Arthur, who turned with a smile to the awaking Camila. It took her a moment to sat up and opened her eyes to a room flooded by the morning sun.

"¡Maldición! ¡Mi cabeza!"(Damn it! My Head!)

Camila looked around her and tried to understand where she was and why she had a headache. Upright and slowly coming to her senses, the young mother sat on the futon and blinked towards Arthur. The blanket had long slipped down and revealed everything of her upper body, down to the beginning of her underwear. To Arthur's amazement, it didn't seem to bother her at all.

"Good morning, beauty," Arthur said but regretted the last word immediately, even so, he meant what he said. Camila, however, began to stretch her arms and upper body up to the point where her headaches were kicking in again. She twitched from the sudden pain and let her head sink into her paws with a painful moan.

"What happened, Arthur? I have just a foggy memory of yesterday night...oh my head. Please tell me, that we emptied at least the whole bottle," Camila said and smiled miserably at the grey wolf.

Arthur took the glass of water and the aspirin into his paw, two things he had already prepared for the possibility that this would happen and walked over to Camila, where he kneeled beside her. Camila hid her face behind her paws, and Arthur knew she did this not because of him or shame. She just tried to keep the light away from her eyes. He had this experience more than one time in his life.

"Not even close, but now I know that your limit is five cups of your father's self-made Rum. Which's still four more than Jiro could take before he passed out," Arthur said smiling, while another moan of pain sounded from Camila, "Please, never tell my Papa or David about this. They would make fun of me till I'm old and grey."

"David? Is that your husband," Arthur asked and tried not to sound too curious, while he watched the two white pills on his black paw pads. Camila who massaged her temples didn't immediately recognize it and replied, "David? No, he's my...wait are you jealous of my brother?"

With a big smile that turned fast into a wince of pain, Camila looked at Arthur's dumbfounded face, "What? No...I...I'm sorry...I was just curious who's that is. That's all...Here for your headaches."

Arthur handed her the water and the aspirin before he went over to his suitcase. Softly smiling, Camila looked at the kind gesture in her paws. She swallowed the pills and drank the glass of water while Arthur continued to speak.

"I'll take a shower, and then the bath is all yours…," Arthur began, but Camila interrupted him after she finished the water, "Why are you doing this for me, Arthur?"

"I told you, that I know how it is to lose somebody important in your life...and besides, those are just some aspirins," Arthur said and walked with cloth in his paws to the sliding door, while Camila followed him with her gaze.

"That's not what I meant, and you know that."

"I have no idea, what you're talking about, Camila," Arthur denied, but Camila was faster and smarter than that. Arthur had the feeling he witnessed right now the reason why she was already for ten years an agent of the ICOU, "I don't know everything that happened yesterday, but I know enough to deduce what you did. You prevented me from drinking too much Rum and helped me over the first shock of Paul's death. You even carried me in your arms into bed because I wasn't able to walk by myself and when I couldn't sleep alone, you agreed to let me sleep by your side," Camila said and wrapped herself into the blanket.

"Arthur, yesterday I was completely devastated because of Paul's death, but I'm far from an idiot, and as I said, I have fragments of memories from last night. However, let me deduce it for you, mi querido. I awake in your bed? Drenched in your scent? Don't tell me, that I chose the wrong bed when I got here because we both know that's not what happened. We shared one bed, and we were very close, isn't it so? Did we...you know," Camila asked and smiled slightly ashamed to Arthur, who just felt how his ears dropped while he still stood at the door. He knew that he was terrible at hiding his emotions but that his body was such a traitor...it was embarrassing.

"No, we...nothing like this happened," Arthur replied and shook his head. Camila seemed to be disappointed with this answer but smiled nonetheless, "Please, Arthur. Can you sit beside me and talk to me for a bit? I promise not to bite … at least not yet."

Without any objections, Arthur walked over to the smiling Camila and sat himself to her right side.

"Maybe we didn't do that, but something happened and led to the point that we shared a bed. Please, Arthur, tell me the truth."

Arthur looked to the wooden ceiling and sighed heavenly. He didn't know in which direction this conversation was leading, but at least she didn't seem to be angry with him for anything that happened, and so he tried it with the truth, "You...you crawled to me in your drunken state and...kissed me. So I kissed you back and...I have to apologize, Camila. I lost control over myself for maybe a minute, and it took me all my willpower to stop kissing you."

Camila leaned, wrapped into her blanket, onto Arthur's shoulder and looked with her brown eyes up to him, "Did you...did you stopped because I'm a panther and you're a wolf?"

"What? No! Of course not...I like...felines. I stopped because you were drunk and we're both agents of the ICOU. I didn't want to take advantage of you, Camila. That's all. I just did what I thought was right...nothing more...," Arthur said and felt now almost bad.

"First... no law forbids romantic relationships between agents. Second, you have more dignity in your little finger, Arthur, than the father of my daughter in his whole body," Camila said and leaned closer towards him. Her eyes were shut, but Arthur felt that her right paw searched for his. Not knowing what to do, he helped her to find him. Immediately, she slipped through his fingers to hold his left paw tight. Arthur recognized the warmth of her paw and he liked every second with it.

"Muchas Gracias, Arthur."

"For what? I didn't do anything special or even great," Arthur chuckled. Because, from his point of view, he did wrong by her.

"Si, you did something wonderful. You showed me that there's still a male outside of my family and besides Paul, whom I can trust without a second thought. Maybe it's just one male in the whole wide world, but I think that's more than enough for me," Camila said, and Arthur had to smile about it, even so, he couldn't believe that she meant what she said.

"We don't even know anything about each other, Camila, so why does it feel like you are trying to make this work."

"You're right, Arthur, we don't know anything about each other, and that's the great thing about it. I don't try, but I feel it just works. You know, I do not remember much, but there are two things I have very clearly in my mind."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I can't completely recall how the kiss was but what stuck to my mind or better my nose was your smell."

"Oh, was it so bad," Arthur asked jokingly, and both shared a short laugh.

"No...not at all. It remembered me of the place my family lived when I was a child. It was on the outskirts of Catacas before the crime and drug business turned this place also into a hellhole. Before this time, I have a lot of happy memories from this place I would even call home. Tell me please, how do I smell to you. It's maybe a strange question for mammals from somewhere else, but the scent is something important in my culture," Camila asked and looked with her brown eyes questioning up to Arthur who looked embarrassed at the wall, trying to evade her gaze. Meekly he replied.

"Orchids and summer rain."

"That's...pretty specific. How…," Camila asked, but Arthur had already prepared his answer, "My...mum used to grow orchids in her free time. I liked the smell of them, but it was always something special when the summer came," Arthur asked, and Camila nodded with a smile, "Whenever they announced rain in summer, Mum stood all her precious orchids on the grid of the fire exit. And so they stood there in purple, light blue, pink, yellow…," Arthur explained, but Camila interrupted him interested, "Yellow Orchids? I would love to see those."

Smiling, Arthur peered at the spot where Camila's left hip peeked out of the blanket and revealed her yellow panties. Camila followed his gaze and grinned up to Arthur.

"What? See something you like?"

"Some mammals could assume you like yellow."

"Some mammals...You mean yourself, right? Well, by pure chance it happens that yellow is my favorite color. You should see me at home when I don't have to wear those grey suits. My daughter and I, we wear our favorite summer dresses and prepare for a day in the park...both in yellow of course."

"I would love to see that...well if I happen to be in Catacas. Ehm, I think you know what I mean, "Arthur replied, and another bright smile on Camila's face appeared before she realized what she did, "Oh, I know exactly what you mean...Oh, no! I interrupted you! Disculpen! (I'm sorry.)"

Arthur chuckled about the feline at his side and continued, "No problem...where was I...Oh, yes. You see, whenever the summer rain came, and Mum had placed her orchids on the fire exit, afterward the whole apartment was filled with this special smell. It wasn't the normal scent those orchids usually had; it was much sweeter and also, I don't know lighter. It was almost as if the flowers were happy to stand in the rain and thanked you for it by releasing this smell...crazy right? The one thing I know is that I loved the smell and when you hugged me yesterday, it was the same scent all over again. It...It's strange, right?"

Arthur couldn't see Camila's face, but he still held her paw, and so he waited for her to reply.

"I...I'm flattered. Nobody had me ever compared to a flower and then even such a pretty one...and how you told this story. It was beautiful."

A minute past in which both mammals enjoyed silently just the presence of each other until Arthur finally continued to speak.

"You said there were two things you remember? What's the second?"

"Well... that was you by my side. For the first time in...I can't even recall, ages, I could sleep without being on the guard, I felt protected, don't get me wrong, I know how to defend myself, but the life in Catacas is hard. I sleep with a loaded gun beside my bed and with my daughter in my arms. I awoke because of the smallest sound, and I'm always on high alert. There's no night where I didn't wake up at least two times to check my door and my windows. However, I will not quite, my daughter deserves a better life in a better world than this," Camila said, and Arthur could feel that the tone in her voice had changed. He gave her paw a quick squeeze and waited for her to look up to him.

"I bet you're a great mother," Arthur said, and Camila replied with a sad smile, "I'm not. I work too much and spend not enough time with Valeria. Papa and David take care of her a lot, and I'm thankful that they do. You know how our job is...I wish I could give her a better childhood," Camila said, and Arthur felt that Camila pressed his paw very tight by now.

"Just the fact that you try, that you work your pretty ass off for her and all these attempts to spend time with her tell me, that you are a great mother, Camila."

"You're too kind."

The house was still quiet, and both couldn't hear a sign of Jiro, while they both sat beside each other and tried to talk about the feelings they had. After these first moments of openness and honesty, the conversation seemed to slow down, an awkward silence quickly formed between Arthur and Camila, where both didn't really know how to proceed. It was finally Camila who said the obvious.

"So...I don't want this chance to slip away...so I will just say what I feel...Arthur, I like you...a lot. And I know that we're practical strangers but...but I have the feeling this could work...if you want," Camila explained nervously and even if Arthur seemed to be calm, internally he was just as nervous as Camila, He paused for a few seconds, took a deep breath and replied, "I also like you a lot...but you're aware that we would be outcasts, right? A wolf and a panther?"

"Arthur, I decided once to become an agent to fight crime in my hometown, a place where crime dictates everything. I hated it and decided that I want to make this world a better place and I knew I would be an outcast. Everyone is avoiding me because they are scared that I could lead the crime and violence to them. What should I say, they are right? I mean, the underworld of South Mammelia has even put a bounty on my head," Camila sounded miserable by now and seemed already to know how Arthur would answer. She inhaled deeply before she asked, "So I have just one last question after everything I told you...Are you scared of me?"

Arthur took his time to answer, and he could feel how her paw became slightly sweaty from the wait.

"I was never the guy who had many mammals around him. When I was young, it was my Mum, and now it's a married couple who accepted me basically as their brother. We're a weird combo...Anyhow, since this night... for the first time, I want to be together with someone, and I don't care how dangerous it is. So, if you need somebody to watch your back, while you can lay down and rest for a while, I'm your mammal. You see, I'm more frightened that I'm the one who will break something that we can't fix."

Without a word, Camila stood up, her paw still entangled with Arthur's and made a step to be right in front of him. The wolf had no idea what was going on but decided to let her do as it pleased her and stayed in his crossed leg position. Camila sat in Arthur's lap and wrapped both of them in the blanket. Arthur welcomed the warmth that came from Camila. Both predators rested their heads on the shoulder of their partner, and when Camila began to speak, there was no inch of space between the two.

Arthur inhaled her scent again, and it was like he said, 'Orchids and summer rain.' He nuzzled his snout deep into the black fur of her neck and inhaled again. The wolf who normally let no one close to him was falling for her, and he knew it. Arthur felt that she also liked it because Camila shivered whenever he exhaled. Her voice was soft, and Arthur knew he was the reason for this.

"If we do this, then it's not just you are protecting me, we will watch each other's back….Oh! Why does this feel so good," Camila was almost panting when she held Arthur's head with her strong paws in her neck. She couldn't get enough of him doing this, especially not while Arthur's paws slide along her back. In the last attempt of taking back control, Camila guided Arthur with her paws back to her face, where she held him inches away from her nose and spoke, "No lies, no holding back and no patronizing. What do you say?"

"Do you accept a kiss as a yes?"

"Oh Dios, Si!"

Arthur's muzzle instantly clashed with Camila with her nose against Arthur's. A short whinge from both of them about the pain followed a quick laugh about their clumsiness and finally a tender kiss, for which Arthur took Camila's face in his paws.

While they kissed, the blanket slowly slid from their shoulders but they didn't care until Camila began to shiver from the cold morning. It didn't take a second until Arthur moved his paws over her body and pulled her tighter onto him to keep her warm.

The sound of kisses, moaning, and ruffled fur echoed silently through the room until both heard a very familiar voice from the door that they had almost forgotten.

"Good morning, Sensei Sanchez and good morning Arthur. I just wanted to ask if you are awake and well."

Camila placed a last kiss on Arthur's lips before she drew herself some inches back and grinned at the annoyed looking wolf. He liked the fox, but this interruption had the worst possible timing, even so, Arthur knew that it wasn't Jiro's fault. Nobody could have foreseen the situation in which he was right now.

Waiting for Arthur to talk, Camila looked at him while she bit her lip, eager to hear what he would say. Finally, he gave in to her gaze and spoke.

"Good morning, Jiro, I am awake and so is Agent Sanchez. I'm fine by the way."

Arthur didn't expect this, but Camila raised her head and spoke, "Buenos Dias, Jiro. I'm feeling better this morning but thank you for the request."

"That's good to hear...ehm...I would prepare breakfast. Can I bring you something," Jiro asked and began to slide open the door but stopped when Camila, who almost couldn't hold back her laughter, replied, "You should be careful, Jiro. I'm sitting right now half-naked in the lap of Agent Lynch. Peek at your own risk."

For a moment reigned only silence in the old wooden home of Jiro Nakamura, until he slammed the sliding door shut and how Arthur suspected, Jiro bowed now in front of the door. The wolf was right, loud and clear, the young fox apologized for his behavior, "Sumimasen! I never wanted...I didn't know that...I...I will make breakfast. Give me half an hour for everything. My deepest apologize..."

Arthur couldn't suppress a smile when he saw the giggling feline on top of him, who cupped her muzzle with both of her paws to hold back her laughter.

"It was a joke, Jiro," Arthur shouted after the fox, who seemed to stand still for a moment and replied, "Oh...okay...I...understand...Anyway, give me half an hour for breakfast."

Still grinning and amused about the prude reaction of the fox, Camila took Arthur's face in her paws and said, "But it wasn't a joke."

"I know, but he doesn't have to know. So...what do we do now," Arthur asked before he gave Camila another kiss and went over to nuzzle the fur in her neck with his snout. Camila giggled about the caress she received from the wolf and smiled down to him.

"Now, mi amor, we will prepare ourselves for work, but! Before you go to the shower. You can give me your shirt, so I have something from you while your gone," Camila said and without one word of remorse, Arthur replied smiling, "Paws up, senorita."

Giggling like a little girl and amused that Arthur played along, Camila raised her arms to be dressed. In a single movement, Arthur managed to pull the grey ZPD shirt over his head and pulled it down over Camila's. On the slender feline body of her, it looked more like a dress, even her left shoulder peeked out and made it a bit sexy. Not that anything Camila wore, could make her look bad.

"I like it."

"Well, you look great in it."

"Gracias, mi amor. But you know…," Camila let her paws glide through Arthur's chest fur, "...you should cool down a little bit, and I will go first. Maybe I leave some hot water for you."

"No need for that. I'll definitely shower cold this morning."

"I see why," Camila replied, lifting her gaze and giving him a last short kiss.

The feline with the black fur and just slightly visible fur pattern stood up from the wolf and walked towards her suitcase to grab her towel and moved directly to the door. Arthur had the feeling that she walked extra seductive, just for him. At the door, she smiled the last time at him before she was gone.

Overwhelmed by his emotions and everything that happened since he awoke, Arthur sighed happily and let himself fall on his futon. His mind was racing, and he didn't know what he should concentrate on first.

'I have no idea what I got myself into...but I guess that's the thing with love. You never know when it happens...or with whom.'

A calm breakfast followed. With a Jiro, who was too embarrassed to look Arthur or even Camila in the eyes. In the end, it took Arthur multiple attempts to explain that Camila made a joke and nothing more, while she just sat there smiling and enjoying the conversation of the two.

In contrast to Camila, Jiro showed no signs that the alcohol from yesterday night has taken any toll on him. In fact, he looked like always, deep red-orange fur, bright green eyes that almost seem like emeralds and a small pair of glasses above them.

While Arthur and Camila, got everything necessary for the day like their guns and badges, both had another small conversation in which they came to the conclusion that it would be the best to keep the relationship their little secret.

Secret or not, Arthur saw that Camila was looking at him every now and then, but it was not that Arthur was any different. As much as he wanted, he couldn't get his gaze off her, and whenever their eyes met, both smiled slightly embarrassed at each other and turned for the next minute, looking out of the driving car. Grinning, Arthur realized that they behaved like two fourteen-year-old and what made him smile even more was the fact that he liked it.

Most of the drive back to the Police Headquarter of Izumo was rather uneventful, at least until they drove past the main entrance. To the surprise of Arthur and also Camila, was the crowd in front of the building not smaller but filled with more mammals than yesterday night. Students of the local university, as well as other mammals in suits and work clothes, as well as old mammals, seemed to have joined the protest with chanting and cardboards with Symbols on it that Arthur and Camila couldn't read.

"What do the boards say, Jiro?"

It took the young fox just a glance before he answered, "Keep the Yakuza at bay, or No more Death, keep the peace. The citizens are afraid, we never had an open conflict in two hundred years but yet it seems that something is coming."

"But why do they blame the Yakuza for this. Didn't the chief released a statement about Kawasemi and the role of the Yakuza in this case," Arthur asked and received an immediate response from Camila.

"Actually...we have no letter of confession or any other evidence that Kawasemi was the culprit. We deduce it but...I'm not even sure that the mammals of Izumo know that a killer with the name Kawasemi exists."

Jiro stopped the car. They were now lined up at the entrance of the parking lot but right now, every incoming or outgoing vehicle was controlled if another bomb would find its way into the headquarters. In front of them stood at least twelve cars and they knew this would take a while.

"They know nothing precise, all the citizens know are rumors. The police of Izumo had never confirmed that a culprit with the name of Kawasemi exists...we tend to leave the local residents in the dark, to prevent such demonstrations. But it's not just this, the citizens of Izumo are in terror about different things. On the one side are the different Yakuza clans who arm up to be prepared for a war against whoever is challenging them. On the other side is the police who can't do anything against them because of their rules. And to make things even worse happens a bomb attack against the police headquarters who is unable to find a killer who is just known from stories, where he is depicted as a demon who creeps through the shadows and kills complete families," Jiro explained and drove some meters just to stop again.

"We need to know why he's here or how he came here. Camila, you worked yourself through the case files of the killed Yoshimura family, right?"

"More or less, yes," Camila replied, and Jiro drove some more meters until he stopped.

What do you mean, "More or less? " Arthur asked as he turned around to the feline with whom he sat not even two hours ago in a room, kissing and embracing each other passionately. But right now, there was just Agent Sanchez, with over ten years of experience and a case to crack. Maybe it would work like this. Agent here in public but a couple whenever nobody was looking. Couple…the word sounded odd to Arthur and the life he had until now.

"It means that the case file was basically three pages of names who were part of the Yoshimura family, but most of them are dead now. The only exception was Eto Yoshimura, the one-year-old granddaughter of the clan's leader. But even her whereabouts are unknown. Sorry Arthur, but we have no connection to any underworld leader here in Izumo or even an informer in any underworld position," Camila said and sighed. Arthur knew what she felt like right now. They had no clue and in front of them stood a wall with no way around or above...but maybe underneath and for this, he had to get his paws dirty.

"What do you mean by an informer?"

The question came from Jiro, who looked confused to Arthur as if he had never heard of such a term. Slowly, Arthur and Camila turned their heads towards Jiro.

"An informer is a mammal in the inner circles of the criminal organization, which gives the police information...I mean every police in every city of the world have something like this, or am I now the mammal on the wrong side here," Arthur asked to check his own reality and turned for a short moment to Camila, who nodded and confirmed what he just said.

"We...we are not allowed to work with criminals in any kind. It is forbidden," Jiro replied and looked at Arthur and Camila as if he had said something idiotic when both watched him for a moment with open muzzles.

"By the three goddesses...now it makes sense. The empty case folder or the few information we got. The IPD isn't hiding anything...they don't know anything. ...but why? Why are you doing this," Arthur said chuckling but was surprised by the sudden outbreak of emotion from Jiro.

"Because it's a shame to work with outlaws! It...it dishonors every good and true member of the IPD. We follow this rule of no cooperation since one hundred fifty years and it works," Jiro shouted and drove another car length further, with now only two more in line before them. Even if it sounded more like a learned line from a book, than a real attitude, he got his point acc

Arthur and Camila looked for a moment at each other before her muzzle disappeared behind her paw, "Dios mio, there is no way to find a contact to the local underworld this fast. Something like this takes years of effort and experience and what's even more important – trust."

Camila was right, and Arthur was very well aware of this. Disappointed by this new insight, his gaze went over mammals walking bye. It was a group of Red Pandas. A father in a business suit together with a daughter at each of his paws. His eyes went wide for a moment.

'Maybe there's still a way… No there is, I know it. But I guess for this, I'll be on my own,' Arthur thought and turned back to Camila inspecting her for a moment. After some seconds she noticed his gaze, tilted her head a bit and gave him one of the prettiest smiles he had ever seen on a mammal, 'No, I'm not on my own. She would help me without a second thought. We're a team.'

Arthur smiled back at her before he turned to the car control in front of them. All in all, it took them until 8:53 AM to reach the conference room in the floor. Jiro, Arthur, and Camila shared a table for three in precisely this order. To Camila's right on another table sat already Otto and Frank Gernach. Otto always seemed to be ready for a fight, while his brother switched his gaze steadily between his watch and the door to the room. There were no other police officers until now. Just a large conference room for the five of them, with a view over the whole inner city and Oldtown, the Northern district of Izumo.

"What do you think he'll do," Arthur asked and looked at his own watch.

"Bennett," Camila asked back, to which Arthur just nodded, "Mmh...I guess he will order more agents to solve the problem. To lose an agent and then especially Paul would leave a deep scratch in his reputation. And if there is one thing, Bennett likes more than his own life, then it is his public reputation."

Arthur nodded, but just when Camila had ended her statement, the doors swung open, and multiple mammals entered the room. The lead had the Chief of the police of Izumo dressed like always in his finest uniform, followed by his son the Commissioner Yukimura Sanada, two other highly decorated police officers and finally Simon Bennett. None of the mammals looked happy, but Bennett seemed as if he hadn't much sleep last night.

The local police officers stood themselves near the door, just Bennett walked in the middle of the podium and behind the small speaker table.

"Good morning, Agents," Bennett said, but there was no response from the five mammals in front of him, just a nod.

"We all know by now what happened yesterday, but I still want to address the death of Paul Duncan, which…," Bennett began, but Otto Gernach was already on his hooves, shouting back at the old lion. He was enraged, and Arthur knew he wouldn't hold him back, "Death? You mean murder or even better an assassination! That one was going directly against us! Someone is after us!"

"Mr. Gernach,...I can understand that you're afraid…," Bennett replied but did already the next mistake, "Afraid? Afraid! I beg your pardon, Sir but I would say, that every Agent who sits here is ready to give his life in the lines of duty. But none of us is ready to run blindly into a trap! We are no idiots, Bennett. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here."

"I can assure you…,"

"Assure me? He knew about us, he knew where we would be and which police officers were assigned to us. We almost lost two agents, something like this has never happened...Well, except for Catacas," Otto continued and smiled at the lion. Arthur remembered the story Paul had told him, while they waited for Jiro to get a vehicle for them.

Leading Director Bennett had enough, that much was evident to everyone in the room, but despite the rough beginning, Bennett tried everything to keep his calm and with that the control over his agents.

"Are you done, Mr. Gernach?"

Snorting, Otto Gernach sat down but didn't take his eyes from the lion, "For now...yes."

"Good...Then I will directly address the main topic...Operation Foxcatcher is over. The ICOU is no longer investigating in this case. The state of the town is in right now is too...'unstable' to catch a criminal of this caliber."

Seconds of silence followed, and to Arthur's amazement, it was Camila who spoke, "Retreat? You want us to drew back after we lost one of our mammals? Paul would have never accepted anything like this. Nunca! (Niemals)"

"Ms. Sanchez, I'm aware that his death is affecting you more than any of us. Because of this, I would've recommended that you leave the team, even if the investigation would continue. Especially your emotional female side could bring problems to our work in the field," Bennett said in a cold tone. Speechless and with clenched fists, Camila sat at the table and could only stare at the old lion and his antique opinions. Arthur could just imagine how she felt and what was going right now through her mind. Right now, he would love nothing better than to take her paw and sooth her. But they weren't alone, and Arthur could already predict, that Camila was no one who liked to show her vulnerability.

Calmly, he stood up from his chair and crossed his arms on his back. Arthur wasn't nervous; he never had a problem to criticize someone when critique was needed. And right then it was more than needed, but like this morning he had no idea where it would bring him.

'We are a team. Camila and I...or at least I hope she will follow me on this.'

"Sir, Ms. Sanchez is maybe in grief but totally in control of herself and the situation. And I don't think that it is right now the right place or time to discredit your own agents," Arthur replied and didn't take his gaze of the old lion who looked in disgust back at him.

'That's no problem, that's something I'm used to,' Arthur thought but recognized that everyone was looking at him and especially Camila's gaze was full of worries. They were veterans, they had a reputation for criticizing Bennett, but not the new one.

"Mr. Lynch...You did until now good work for the sake of the investigation but I think you should keep your tongue in check, or your career here in the ICOU could be shorter than you think," Bennett replied, and Arthur could hear a quiet growl at the end of the lion's sentence. Arthur knew that he should stop now and follow orders, but this was not him.

"Sir, I'm not here for my career. I'm here to work together with the best agents on this planet to fight crime and help other mammals, no matter where they live or who they are. Maybe you have forgotten our maxim, but we're still here to serve, to protect and to improve the life of others," Arthur stated and looked directly into the eyes of his superior. He knew he crossed a line, but he also heard a chuckle from Otto, who seemed to be more than amused about his behavior

Whatever came next, Bennett tried his best to keep the image of a controlled leader, but his voice was shaking and often too loud, "Mr. Sanada and I tried to come to the best conclusion for the mammals in this town. To follow the lead of Kawasemi at this point could be dangerous and probably bring no more information. We have no lead, no further intel and the police forces of this town didn't allow us to contact criminals. My last command for you is the following, return to your cities. We give you more information as soon as we need you. Isn't that great for you to hear?"

"Great? How can it be great? We lost Paul," Arthur shouted at Bennett and slammed his fists on the table while he spoke. After some moments he continued to speak, "When I stepped yesterday morning for the first time in this room and saw all of you, I saw the heroes I heard so much about from other agents and my time in the training. It took some time for me to see and accept you as the mammals you are and not the images of heroes I had in my mind. I know, It was foolish from me to believe this in the first place, and all of that I can accept but…," Arthur took a moment and concentrated back on Bennett, "...I can not accept that the leader, who is such an experienced member and agent, is at the same time just a goddamn coward who wouldn't stand in for a fallen agent but instead he turns against those who he has to command."

Simon Bennett was trembling in rage when he heard Arthur's reply. When the old lion replied it was instantly but without any sign of regret.

"Get out Mr. Lynch...get out of this room before I forget myself," Simon Bennett bellowed in a voice that tried desperately to keep his calm but failed ultimately. Arthur was worried when he looked at Camila. Uncertain, she looked just down at her paws and waited. When he reached Bennett, Arthur took the golden ICOU badge from his belt and laid it on the table that stood before them. The old lion stood just with crossed arms in front of his last three agents and seemed not to believe what the wolf was doing there. Arthur had still his paw on the ICOU badge, when he spoke some last words to Simon Bennett, "If you think, that this will stop me from finding Kawasemi then you're wrong. I will take him into custody, bring him to the local authorities and he will get his punishment. Period."

Without another word, Arthur left the room. He could feel the eyes of the others on his back when he closed the door behind him. He knew it was too late now, he had made his decision, and he would stand to it.

'I think it's finally time for a cigarette,' Arthur decided and made five more steps to a metal ash bin that stood on a wall. He sat down on the red and surprisingly soft carpet, inhaling the grey smoke.

The door opened for a short moment but slammed with a loud bang back into its frame. It was the mammal that Arthur expected. Slightly grinning, Arthur sat with a cigarette in his left paw on the ground and listened to the mumbled curses in Spanish.

When Camila arrived, she sat beside Arthur and exhaled deeply.

"Pendejo(Asshole)," Camila said in a disgusted voice, to which Arthur replied h, "Sorry."

"Not you mi amor...Bennett," Camila replied and took the cigarette out of Arthur's paw when he raised it to his own muzzle. She inhaled deeply, waited some seconds and exhaled. When she handed the cigarette back to Arthur, she looked into a grinning face.

"What," She asked amused and chuckled a bit, while a cloud of smoke left her muzzle.

"The more I know about you, the more I fall for you, Camila," Arthur said with a smile and continued, "I never thought you would smoke."

"Once yes. Not much and mostly just to calm down from a stressful day or after...well you know...amore. The second occasion was way rarer than the first. But I stopped completely the day I learned that I'm pregnant with Valeria and never returned to my old habit...well until now."

"Seems like I'm a bad influence," Arthur said, but received a little poke from Camila, "Don't say that. It is not true."

"So...what happened," Arthur asked and handed the cigarette back to Camila, who took another puff before answering, "I asked him if there is no other way to continue the investigation and he replied, not for such a fragile female mammal like you. So I stood up and laid my badge beside yours and told him that we would find the mammal that killed Paul."

"You shouldn't…," Arthur began, but before he could end his sentence, Camila grabbed his paw and gave it a soft squeeze, "Hey! I said we are a team. Okay? I mean what I say and besides do you forget your promise from this morning?"

"Everything?"

A playful smile danced around her muzzle when she came closer towards Arthur placing a short kiss on his snout. She drew back and whispered, "Everything, mi amor."

Just when Arthur raised his paw to pull her closer to him and kiss her, the door to the conference room swung open once more and an intimidated deer walked out of the room, his gaze permanently on the floor. It was Frank Gernach, the quiet of the two brothers, who stood himself just beside the door and waited.

Not even a second later and the storm broke loose. Otto stepped outside but was still yelling and shouting inside the room and towards Bennett.

"Das werde ich Ihnen Nicht vergessen Bennett! Ich werde Beschwerde gegen sie einlegen beim ICOU und zwar bis sie sich wünschen werden diese Operation niemals übernommen zu haben(I will not forget that, Bennett! I will lodge a complaint against you in the ICOU headquarter and that I will do until the day you regret that you take over this operation!)," Otto was so enraged that he didn't even recognize that he was talking in his native language.

"Y-you used the wrong language, Otto," Frank said meekly from the side.

"Was(What)? Oh...yes! Go to hell Bennett," Otto shouted and slammed the door shut. Together with his brother, he walked towards Camila and Arthur. Still growling about what happened, the deer siblings sat beside Camila, who asked grinning to the two, "And what happened with you two?"

"I asked him if headquarters gave it's okay for aborting the mission and he said no. It's his decision and his alone. Pah, Idiot! Anyhow, I said, before we got no reply from HQ, I will not leave this city. From here on he got louder and louder. Bennett said, if you don't want to follow my orders, then you can just do like the other two...Well, one lead to the other and in the end...it could be...that I threw my badge at him...and then the one of my brother. Such a Dumbass," Otto ended his explanation and stared like the other three on the wall in front of them.

"That's it...the first mission we can't solve, verdammt!"

"They come," Frank said meekly, but no eye turned to the opening door. Not even when the group of police officers and Simon Bennett left the room or when they walked passed them. Just when two mammals stopped in front of them, Arthur looked up to see a nervous looking Jiro beside Commissioner Yukimura Sanada. Some last words directed at his father and the young wolf with the light brown and almost golden fur concentrated at Arthur. He waited until his father together with Bennett and the rest of the group was gone. Then he spoke to Arthur, "Are you still planning on catching the criminal. Even so, there is nothing for you to win?"

"Yes," Arthur replied short, but the next question was already coming at him, "Why?"

"Why, you ask? Isn't that obvious? He killed a lot of mammals...some of them which are important to us," Arthur said and could see that Camilla became serious beside him, when he said those last words, "He's a criminal who has to be stopped!"

"But those aren't the mammals you swore to protect. This isn't your town or your home. We don't even have the same native language or the same cultural background…," Commissioner Sanada began, but he was directly interrupted by Arthur, "Listen...I swore to protect ALL the mammals around me and this not just once but three times. As a cop, a ZBI agent and a member of the ICOU. And by the three goddesses...I'll keep my oath. Okay? I don't care who you are or where you're from. If you have a problem, then I'll help you. Period."

A smile appeared on Commissioner Sanada's muzzle when he asked the next question, "Would you like to work for me to solve this case? I can give you the resources and rights you need to continue an official investigation. With some restrictions of course."

"What do you mean?"

"I think this is not the right place to discuss such a matter, but I will tell you everything in my office. So, what is your decision, agents?"

Before Arthur even opened his muzzle had Camila already grabbed his paw and yanked him up beside her, "Yes! We two will work for you and that without a doubt," but turned in the same sentence to Otto and Frank, "And what is with you, chicos?"

Even the two brothers needed not long to decide and stood just seconds later beside Camila, both were more than determined to solve this case.

"We're in. Right, Frank," Otto replied and waited for Frank's node, that came immediately after.

"Very well. Follow me...You as well Mr. Nakamura," The Commissioner said and walked towards the elevators, by his side a terrible nervous Jiro, who didn't seem to know how he ended up in this situation. Arthur was aware that he also had no idea what he was doing here and that Camila was right now the driving force that dragged him along with her paw still around his left wrist.

In the elevator, Mr. Sanada pulled a shiny key out of his pocket and pushed it into the panel with the various floor options. Until now, it was possible to reach every floor from the number -5 to 44, but with the key as a verification device, there were now also the levels 45 to 50 available.

"Just high-rank officers get a key to the upper floors. Floor fifty is reserved just for the Chief of Izumo. Floor forty-nine is to one half reserved for the Commissioner of Execution, which is me and to the other half for the Commissioner of Administration, which is my younger brother Nobuyuki," Commissioner Sanada explained, while they reached the floor. The whole group left the metal cabin, but Arthur was suddenly no longer sure if he was in a skyscraper made of glass, steel, and concrete or an old wooden temple which was more than typical for this region. They entered a large hall, where they stood on a pavement that led in two directions, but every two meters stood a massive redwood gate without a door, that had a lot of white symbols carved into its pillars. Outside of the pavement, existed something like a small park, with trees, grass and seating options. The peaceful atmosphere of the garden seemed to have an immediate effect on the mammals. Arthur felt calmer when he watched a small pond on which even appeared to live some fishes, even Camila relaxed and took a deep breath when she felt the changed atmosphere of the office tower which laid underneath them. Everything in here remembered Arthur very much of the lobby, just with the difference that they were here multiple hundred meters above ground.

Commissioner Sanada, who had crossed his paws on his back turned to the left and began immediately to move. All other mammals, obviously impressed by the interior walked some meter behind the wolf. Arthur, who walked with Camila and Jiro at the end of the small group, leaned down to Jiro and asked him whispering, "Why are those gates here, Jiro?"

In the same whispering voice, Jiro replied, "Those gates are called Torii, and you find them most of the time on the way to a shrine of the three goddesses, here in the eastern region."

"And what is their meaning," Camila asked whispering to the young fox, who explained further, "They are sacred, and they symbolize the transition from the mundane world into a shrine or place of high value."

"Great…, leading mammals who think of themselves as some divine beings. I thought the temple in the entrance area with the ponds is already fancy but this here...beats it a hundred times," Arthur whispered to Camila and Jiro. Camila poked Arthur slightly with her elbow in his side and smiled at him. He knew he shouldn't have said that and she was there to remind him.

"Sorry," Arthur replied, and Camila acknowledged it with a nod.

After the tenth Torii gate, they reached a double-sided wooden sliding door, decorated with beautiful printed paper, which Commissioner Sanada opened for his guests. Behind it, appeared a small reception area with a white vixen as the receptionist. The ambiance remembered Arthur of Jiro's home, wood was the dominating factor, but everything looked way more expensive and everything was decorated in the three colors of the Sanada family, gold, black and red.

In contrast to the lower floors was everything in this part of the building furnished like the office of a four-hundred-year-old lord. The ground was covered in light brown tatami mattresses which were even softer than the one in Jiro's living room, the walls, however, were made of paper and wood on which were painted sceneries in black, which showed historical events of the city and the Sanada family.

'These rooms are just like the whole city. The outer walls are made of new elements like steel and glass but deep inside rules still the old and unchanged core,' Arthur thought and had no good feeling about this.

Even the vixen behind a small reception table wore no police uniform but a scarlet kimono with black flowers on it, which were framed by fine golden lines. She raised from her kneeling position as soon as she saw the Commissioner enter the room. With a bowed head she went to him and received some instructions from her superior. Commissioner Sanada led the mammals directly into a conference room, that laid before his main office.

On the ground were again the conventional tatami mattresses and a massive round table in the middle of the room.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," Commissioner Sanada said and sat alone on one side of the table and on the opposite side of Frank, Otto, Jiro, and Camila. Arthur was the only one, who wandered to the only interesting objects in the room, which stood left to his group and to the right of Commissioner Sanada. With his paws in his pockets, Arthur walked to an ebony sword stand, which was made for three swords but only two rested in the precious dark wood. In the lowest of the three positions rested a short sword, with a blood red, black, and gold decorated sheath, a black and golden handguard, and a black handle. In the middle section sat a pure black sword, that showed no signs of any other color.

"You're missing a sword, Mr. Sanada," Arthur noted.

The white vixen entered the room with a small tablet and multiple stone cups of tea on it, which she immediately began to serve to every mammal at the table.

The commissioner looked tired but began to explain what Arthur saw in front of him, "Those swords are the legacy of my family. The missing sword is always passed on from one head of the family to the next. It should be in the office of my father...or, so I assume. What you see there in the middle is the sword which belongs always to the oldest son and has the name Murasame. At last, we have there the sword of the oldest daughter, the blade is named Akane. I have no sisters and so the blade of the, how we call her 'War Princess', is in my possession too."

"You have an interesting family history but tell me...Your father knows nothing about this meeting. Right, Commissioner Sanada," Arthur asked and turned to his surprised group of agents, who looked at first to Arthur and then the Commissioner. But he just folded his paws, closed his eyes and answered with a short, "Yes."

"Why?"

Commissioner Sanada took his time before he answered, "This town is at a turning point. The Yakuza are in an imbalance because of Kawasemi's attack on the Yoshimura family. It led to a gaping pit of power that everyone wants to take for themselves. But what's even worse is that Kawasemi showed them that they can use every method imaginable to get what they want. While they abandon their old rules, I'm bound to mine, and as long as I'm the Commissioner of this city, I'm not able to change them."

"What is with your father? Why can't he do something," Camila asked while she took a sip from her tea.

"My father is old and too weak to admit that his way of leading and protecting this city is no longer working. As you know, we have no mammals in the ranks of any Yakuza family or Clan, no intel about their armory, connections or strength because our 'honor' doesn't allow us to act. Just look at this floor with shrine Gates, old fashioned rooms and a handmaiden to serve us. We have developed new technologies, but our mindscape has never progressed after the battle of Sekigahara. We are stuck, and I need your help," Commissioner Sanada answered, looking slowly from one mammal to the other.

"To address the elephant in the room...you want that we get our paws dirty, to proceed in the case, right?"

Arthur asked and looked with crossed arms in front of his chest down at the Commissioner.

"Yes, you are correct Mr. Lynch."

Half a minute passed in which Arthur sat down at the table and thought about everything until he answered.

"I'll help you," Arthur answered, and it didn't even take a second before a similar answer came from Camila, who smiled mildly at Arthur, "And so do I."

"We will also help you. The ICOU is maybe a thing of the past for us...but at least we want to close this case for our internal record, " Otto said and his silent brother, Frank, nodded enthusiastically.

"Excellent," Mr. Sanada exclaimed and smiled even a little bit while his gaze wandered to Jiro, who still seemed unsure what he was doing here, "Officer Nakamura, I guess I can count on you to support Mr. Lynch and Ms. Sanchez further? Give them shelter, meals and support them in their work to catch Kawasemi?"

The young fox looked dazzled and amazed at his superior but managed after some seconds to nod.

"Very well. And as soon this whole case is closed, there should be a spot for you in the detective training," Commissioner Sanada replied, while Jiro's mouth opened but it took some time until his muzzle could form words, "B-b-but Sir, I thought only high born mammals could become detectives?"

"That's right, but I think it is also time to change some things in this town and why not start with you as the first fox detective in this city," Commissioner Sanada said, while he wrote something on a piece of paper. Thankful for this great opportunity in the nearby future, Jiro bends his head down to the ground onto his paws which were pressed against the floor and exclaimed loudly, "Thank you very much, Sanada-sensei for this incredible offering...I will not disappoint you!"

Arthur and Camila smiled at their designated officer, who seemed proud about the upcoming training to be maybe the first fox who ever worked as a police detective in this town, that was torn between the new and the old. To finish this conversation and get on with work Commissioner Sanada turned his gaze back to Arthur, "Mr. Lynch, I want that you lead this operation...the name will not change."

"I...I think someone with more experience should lead us,not…," Arthur began, but Camila held his snout closed with her left paw. Just for a second he was surprised how much strength she had in her paw but remembered after another glance of her arm and body, that under this short black and partly grey fur, was a trained feline body for the hunt on criminals.

"He accepts the offer gladly Commissioner Sanada...or have you two any complains about him as our leading mammal," Camila asked the grinning Otto. Frank looked embarrassed nodding to the other side of the room, but his brother answered instantly and almost laughing, "As long as you have him under your paw like this...I think there should be no problem."

"Good," Camila replied smiling and took her left paw from Arthur's snout.

"Nun gut, Mr. Lynch. What are your first orders for us?"

Still slightly uncomfortable with the situation, Arthur gave a severe look to Camila, who in return stuck out her tongue a bit, but in a way that only he could see it. He knew the two were good, but Arthur wasn't sure if they would follow there first and maybe craziest of all commands until now.

"How good are you two in tailing mammals?"

"You have two of the best in this profession in front of you. At least if it comes to surveillance. So, who do we should tail for you? A Yakuza boss, maybe you have a certain fox in mind or…, " Otto replied grinning, while Frank began to look interested at the grey wolf.

"I have someone in mind...but at first. Mr. Yukimura, who came up with the idea to stop the investigation?"

"That was Leading Agent Bennett. To be honest, my father thought he would continue the investigation to close this case and catch the criminal," Commissioner Yukimura replied and took a sip from his tea, while Arthur turned to his fellow agents. All three sat there with a slightly open muzzle.

"There you have your target, Otto. I want that you tail the old lion and that twenty-four hours. I know it's highly unusual to do this to the leading agent of the ICOU...but despite his will to leave the investigation, I have the feeling he's the one who works together with Kawasemi. Until now it's just a feeling and this suspicious behavior. I also have no idea why he's doing this, but right now he is our best chance to find new clues," Arthur said, and he felt how the eyes of five mammals were staring at him. It didn't take long, and Camila, Otto, and Frank thought about the idea. He knew he struck a nerve in the three agents. Jiro, who just finished cleaning his glasses with a small piece of cloth, seemed not so surprised about this idea and so he asked, "And what will we do, Arthur?"

"Well, we three will go drink a coffee and make some calls. Are you interested," Arthur asked and received a dazzled look from Jiro but a smile from Camila, who said in teasing voice back, "Ohhh, you're inviting me to a date?"

When Arthur realized what he just said, it was already too late, and he joined the chuckle. The two brothers were already in a conversation with Commissioner Sanada, and because of this, Camila bowed her head over to Arthur so that she could whisper into his ear.

"I will still count it as a first date, mi amor," Camila said and gave him a small kiss on his cheek, unseen by the others.

'I wish she had any idea, how much I want that this whole investigation was already over,' Arthur thought and sighed heavy.


	5. Home Calling

_“Is this how it goes? You fall in love, and nothing seems truly scary anymore, and life is one big possibility?” ― Jenny Han_

 

### Arthur

 

  


Daydreaming about the last hours, Arthur played with the coin Paul gave him shortly before the explosion and looked at the wooden seal of the Sanada family, that laid in front of him on the small glass table. The Commissioner had given one of this pentagonal redwood plates with the gold and black sigil of his clan to each remaining member of operation Foxcatcher. With it, they could command every police officer in town and request backup in the case of an emergency or at least that was what the Commissioner had told them. Along with this piece of authority, every team received a newly developed communication device, that worked just on encrypted frequencies and was usable all over town. Arthur had never seen such a device, but the test showed that it worked better than expected.

 

Together with the Commissioner, they decided that they would treat, from this moment on, the whole operation as an undercover mission, in which they would try to stay as far away from the police of Izumo as possible to create no apparent connection. They could use the help of the local police but just in an absolute emergency situation.

 

After an exclusive lunch with the Commissioner, all of them went their separate ways. The Gernach siblings began their surveillance of Simon Bennett, who still had work to do with the Chief of the police but even he should leave the town this evening. Time would tell if the old lion had really other intentions than leading agents in a mission of the ICOU.

 

Camila, Arthur, and Jiro, searched for a Cafe in the downtown area and there were not too few coffee shops, Cafe and some interesting looking bakeries, but the most crucial part was missing. They needed a place to make long-distance calls, something that could be done just in unique shops that provided such a service. Arthur did his best to find a place which looked like a decent cafe, in which he could invite Camila and also Jiro, but in the end, they picked a small arcade that offered a decent canned coffee out of a vending machine and cards to make long-distance calls to other towns.

 

Here at the glass front of the Arcade, where a lot of mammals passed by, Camila and Arthur sat on a table for three in a calmer area of the arcade, between mammals in their teenage years who just finished their school day. Together they watched how Jiro waited in line to buy a telephone card for Arthur. It was still strange for the two agents to see the young fox no longer in his police uniform but in jeans, shirt and a blue jacket.

 

“That must be by far the worst first date you ever had,” Arthur said and took a sip from his coffee, which was way too sweet for his taste but better this, than anything else from the vending machine that was probably even sweeter. He leaned back in his chair, put the seal back into his inner suit pocket and looked at Camila, who held her coffee can with both of her paws. When Arthur said this, he pressed the heavy silver coin in frustration until he felt a slight pain from his paw.

 

“Actually...no. There was this one guy, Fernando was his name, who invited me for dancing. I told him I wasn't good at it, but he claimed that every Senorita can dance and if not he would teach me. The males down in South Mammelia can flatter you to hell and back, I tell you. So I went with him to a dance night, and when I say dance night, I mean tango, samba, merengue, and all that jazz. Anyhow, I prepared myself as best as I could. Took some dance lessons with my brother, picked a short yellow dress and even put a yellow flower at my ear. When he picked me up, he said I look stunning,” Camila said and looked bitter at the can in her paws. There was this feeling of a sting in Arthur's stomach when he listened to Camila's story, but he also could feel how it bugged him when she talked about other male mammals, even so, it was in the past.

 

“I bet you looked wonderful...not that you don’t look wonderful right now…I mean...sorry I'm not good at giving compliments,” Arthur replied and looked slightly embarrassed at his own can. It was exactly this answer put a smile on Camila's face. She reached out for Arthur's wrist and laid her left paw on it, “Do you know why I like you so much, Arthur?”

 

“Honestly? I have no idea,” Arthur replied. With droopy grey ears, he looked over to her.

 

“When you say something you really mean it. Like the story about the orchids. But a male from Catacas? For most of them, the are compliments like breathing, they do it so much that it barely counts. That's also an important lecture, which a female mammal in South Mammelia has to learn...and sometimes they have to learn that the hard way,” Camila said and pulled her paw back.

 

“So...you?”

 

There was again a bitter smile on her face when she proceeded, “Sweet words are like honey, it tastes great at first, but the longer you eat, the more you stick to it and the more it hurts when you try to come free...I think in the end I learned to prefer the truth, no matter how painful it may be.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Well, we did our first dances, and so far everything was fine. When the band played a slow dance, we had finally time to talk with each other. He was of course very nice to me, well at least until he asked me if there is someone else in my life. Honest how I am, I said yes, and he looked dazzled at me as if I slapped him on the muzzle. When I told him that I have a three-year-old daughter, he parted suddenly from me and took a step back. I was totally confused when he looked at me with this disgusted gaze. The moment I stepped closer and wanted to go back into the dancing position, he held me back. I asked him what's wrong but recognized that the music had stopped. I looked around me and saw that the eyes of every mammal in the hall was on him and me. Without any sympathy, he looked at me and asked what for a mother leaves her child and husband alone, while she's dancing here with him.

He didn’t know that I was a single mother, trying to bring up a child...but he also didn’t care. His opinion was set in stone, and so was the opinion of everyone else there. I was the bad guy in this story. So I left, and that was the one and the only date I had after Valeria was born,” Camila explained to Arthur and looked as if she wanted to say something else but was unsure if she should really do it. This story was years old, but Arthur could still feel how anger crept in his mood. He knew how it felt to be outcasted by those he swore to protect. It was one of the worst feelings a police officer or agent could have.

 

“It was the first time where I…, “ Camila stopped speaking, and Arthur saw how she clenched her paws tightly together, “No...no...I can't say that. I don't want that him to think bad about me…” She thought to herself.

 

But Arthur already knew, what she wanted to say and so he finished her thought, “You doubted yourself and your daily work. You asked yourself, for whom do I do this? Are they worth to be protecting? Because in the end, they will never accept what I am or want... you're not alone with those thoughts, Camila. I had those too, and I think most mammals in our profession know them and they're nothing bad, and they show that we're just mammals,” Arthur said and looked into eyes that slowly filled with tears.

 

For a second fear rose in him, about the thought that he made her cry, but when she took his head into her paws, he felt that it were tears of relief and maybe even joy. Arthur felt in this short moment something like a bond between him and Camila, and he knew that he needed her to feel complete.

 

What followed was a kiss. One which Arthur at first wanted to break off because he knew that this wasn't the right place and time, but as soon as their lips met, he knew he had lost. He gave in and waited till Camila would end it, but she didn't. Slowly, Arthur raised his paw and caressed Camila's cheek.

 

'What are you doing there! You should stop it, not continue...but on the other paw she smells and tastes so good…,’ Arthur’s inner dialogue was continuing, and it needed all his self-control again to part from her. Now, where he knew that Camila liked him, it was a thousand times harder.

 

“I'm sorry that I'm again the one who ruins everything…, “ Arthur began. Camila snapped out of her little high state and recognized that a group of vixen in school uniforms was staring at them.

 

“Dios mio… No...no. You're right, Arthur. I lost control. I’m sorry.”

 

“Please don’t be sorry. I liked it...and you gave the vixen over there one hell of a show but I think the other wolves didn’t like so much,” Arthur said smiling and nodded to the group of vixens and the wolf couple which walked straight out of the Arcade. Most of them realized that they were seen and it was time for them to walk loud giggling back into the arcade with all its games and attractions. With a shaking head, Camila sat beside Arthur and giggled jolly at him.

 

“Dios mio, Arthur. I act like a female in her early twenties.”

 

“I have nothing against a little bit of passion, “ Arthur replied and licked over his lips to get the last bit of her taste, “In fact, I liked it.”

 

“I’m sure you did,” Camila replied with a grin.

 

“But please tell me, Camila. Why the tears?”

 

“Oh...don't worry. Those were tears of joy...It was just so relieving to know, that there is somebody who understands me and doesn’t say that it is wrong that I think like that or that I’m a bad agent because of my thoughts. It...it feels good to have someone like you around, with you I feel no longer so alone with my work and feelings,“ Camila said, smiling at Arthur.

 

‘No longer so alone...yeah, that’s how it feels. I know I have John and Marie, watching out for me, “but this here is different,’ Arthur thought and kept his eyes some seconds longer on the black feline who had turned her head to Jiro and his spot in the row.

 

The last mammal in front of Jiro paid, and It was finally his turn to buy the card Arthur needed to make the call. Both agents waited with anticipation that the fox was returning, when Camila asked, “Just for my interest, whom do you contact in Zootopia and even more interesting what will he do?”

 

Grinning like the devil, Arthur began to explain, “I'll contact my partner in the ZBI. His name is John. He's also the one I mentioned this morning, the one who's for me like a brother. However, John will contact someone in the Zootopia underworld who owns us a favor, and that one will then again contact someone here in the city of Izumo, who will hopefully help us.”

 

“You can't tell me the name of the organization?”

 

“I could...But I don't want to. Speaking out the name could already cause a little uprising, and as much as I know, they’ve their ears everywhere,” Arthur said and gazed at the suspicious looking Camila. Soothing, he bowed towards her and laid his paw on her, “Believe me, you’ll be the first who will know whom I contact. I Promise.”

 

Obviously satisfied with that answer, Camila sat back and replied, “I told you that I trust you, mi amor. Whenever you think it's time to tell me, I'm ready. I know that we sometimes have to keep secrets to ourselves. That’s our job.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

A smile flashed once more over the muzzle of the feline and the canine before their eyes went back to the returning Jiro, who seemed to be in a great mood.

 

“What's wrong, Jiro? You look as if you have won something,” Arthur said and chuckled a little bit about his own joke.

 

“Almost, I got a coupon for a bathhouse visit. Fifty percent off! That’s great! Oh and that one is for you, Arthur,” Jiro handed Arthur something like a pure white credit card.

 

“Okay, how long can I talk with that thing? 3000 Sen is not a little amount for calling to the other side of the world,” Arthur replied jokingly and stood with the card in his paws up.

 

“Sumimasen, Arthur. Unfortunately, you can call just thirty minutes with it but I can give back the card, and you can receive the remaining amount of money,” Jiro replied and sat down beside Camila. As soon as the fox sat down, he began to clean his glasses.

 

“Tse, almost forty bucks at home. Whatever...You two can think about something we want to do afterward. It will take a while until they reply and I think it’ll be best we appear like tourists, don't so don’t forget that. ” Arthur said and stood up. Camila raised two of her fingers to a little salute and replied, “Si Senor.”

 

Jiro, who didn't seem to get the joke, bowed deep and shouted loud, “Hai!”

 

Arthur sighed and turned smiling to Jiro, “Keep an eye on her, Jiro. Ms. Sanchez seems to be cocky today.”

 

“Hai,” Jiro replied dazzled but remained silent as if he didn’t understand what Arthur meant with that. Finally, with the card in his paws, Arthur walked over to the rows of telephones. He chose one from where he could watch his two companions and where Camila saw him. It was strange to see Jiro without his police uniform.

 

He and Camila began to talk about the plans for today. Arthur called the number he could recite in his sleep. It took a while before it connected to Zootopia which was on the other side of the world.

 

“Come on, I know it’s late but please take the damn call, John,” Arthur whispered to himself, while he stared at the phone and then at his watch that still had the old Zootopia time.

 

‘Dammit, it’s 1 AM at home...I know John has just a light sleep...he should hear it.

 

Someone picked up the call, and the first thing he heard was a loud yawn, followed by John’s sleepy voice, “Yeah...I have no idea who’s calling to this ungodly hour...but have you any idea which time it is?”

 

“Almost one in the morning, buddy,” Arthur said with a glance to the watch on his left wrist.

 

“Arthur?”

 

Arthur’s friend John, who was also his partner at the ZBI, was obviously confused to receive a call from him this late at night.

 

“I hope I didn’t disturb you and Marie during...I don’t know, anything important,” Arthur said and grinned a little bit. From the other side came just the sound of short and sleepy laughter.

 

“Funny...you know we’re married, right? If I remember correctly, then you were there. You even stood beside us. So like normal mammals around this time, we were sleeping. Snuggling is planned for tomorrow evening,” John replied, and both mammals chuckled for a moment.

 

“What’s wrong, Arthur? You’re two days away and already missed my voice?”

 

Arthur could already imagine, how John stood in his kitchen and leaned against his fridge, the phone in his right paw, staring out of the window and watching over the mostly dark Zootopia. Maybe here and there would shine a light.

 

“I have to ask for a favor.”

 

“In the middle of the night...Wait...What happened,” John asked and changed in the fraction of a second from joking buddy to the ZBI agent he was. It was one of the reasons that  Arthur usually liked about his best friend, but he hadn’t minded talking another minute or two to his best buddy and not the tough agent he also was.

 

“I can’t give you too much information about the current situation here in Izumo because you’re no member of the ICOU…,” Arthur began, but John interrupted him hard, “Cut the crap, Arthur! You know that this official talk will not work on me. What’s going on over there?”

 

Arthur suddenly had to make a decision, he knew what would happen if Marie knew about the current situation. She would set heaven and hell in motion and take the next plane to Izumo.

 

“Alright, alright, you would get the information sooner or later through the news... but promise me, John. Don’t tell, Marie?” Arthur asked and knew it was now on John to fight his own little fight. It took some seconds and a deep sigh from the other end of the phone before John had made up his mind.

 

“Fine...even so, I don’t like it to lie to her... we both know what happens if she finds out. Now speak to me. Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, I am...more or less, but that’s not the point right now...Okay, listen and stay calm...We lost an agent.”

 

“What!?”

 

“I told you to stay calm, goddammit! Do you want to wake her?”

 

“NO!...no. I’m sorry...but how could this happen? They have the best of the best, and now even you’re a part of them. Are you fighting against the whole Yakuza of the eastern city-states or maybe another big crime syndicate in town? What’s going on? Who is your enemy?”

 

‘The enemy...I have no idea who’s friend or foe right now. Well, at least I’m sure about one mammal,’ Arthur thought and looked up to Camila, who was right now studying a map of the town together with Jiro, who pointed out some interesting places.

 

“No...our target is only one mammal. A fox.”

 

“A...fox? That’s it?”

 

‘No, that wasn’t all, but I better keep for myself that I suspect the former leader of our group to work together with Kawasemi. If he knew that, even Arthur had no idea what John would do then.

 

For the moment, John was speechless, and that was something that rarely happened. The only other time Arthur could remember was when Marie asked him to marry her. It was maybe something unusual for normal mammals to do, but not for the two of them. For Arthur, they were like two of a kind, they were made to be together.

 

“Who did you lose?”

 

“John, please. Is that really important?”

 

“Tell me who...or I wake her, and you'll make the rest of the conversation with Marie. And by the three goddesses, we both know how this will end!”

 

Arthur ground his teeth about this demand but he had to accept this, or the outcome would be way worse.

 

“Paul, the mammal who died, was Paul Duncan. He died during an explosion of a car bomb. I was there...but I'm fine. The problem is, we have no more leads, no real suspect and only some clues and on top of this no connection to the Izumo underworld. To solve this thing, I have to meet some bad guys, and I think you know what that means.”

 

“Yeah...you want from me that I contact the Red Panda and ask for a favor, right?”

 

“Right.”

 

“Ugh...Give me five minutes to think about all of this.”

 

Arthur heard how John laid the phone down on the kitchen table and how he opened the door to his balcony. His friend would smoke a cigarette, something he would definitely regret as soon as Marie was awake, and then come back to tell him that he knew what he had to do. Those were John’s five minutes in which he made his decisions, and neither Marie nor Arthur were able to force him out of this. It also didn’t matter which decision he made, he would pursue just this one thing when John had once made up his mind.

 

This time, it took John five and a half minute until he returned to the phone, which was longer than usual. But the situation was anything but typical. When he spoke, the worries in John's voice were undeniable.

 

“I will contact him and ask for the favor...and I'll also try to keep my mouth shut as long as I can in front of Marie. But you and I know that she will understand that something strange is going on...and when she understands what...Well, you know what happens then.”

 

“Yes, I know, but you have to understand, John. I don't want you two in Izumo. Not her and not you. It's too dangerous at the moment.”

 

“Believe me, I understand that...but you know, you're like the brother she, and I never had. She would do anything for you...and so would I, buddy.”

 

“Thanks, John.”

 

“And...Arthur?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Don't do anything reckless...Promise me that. We need you.”

 

Arthur wanted to say so many things he felt or had on his mind. He had no idea how this whole case would turn out, this could also be the last time he could speak to his best friend. But he couldn't. It was as if something was closing up his throat and allowing him not to speak freely. When he raised his gaze up to the table and saw that Camila was smiling at him, he had the sudden urge to tell his best friend about her. It was maybe the most stupid thing he could do right now, but he just wanted to talk with somebody about her. He wanted to tell anybody what he felt. He wanted to share what he just found for himself.

 

“I...I will try my best, John...ehm...,” Arthur answered and waited for a short while before John continued, “Okay, Arthur. What do you want to tell me? I know that 'ehm’ just too well. There's still something on your mind. Am I right?”

 

Arthur heard his friend but could just continued to look at Camila, who watched him from the table where he sat not long ago. Her head rested slightly tilted on her folded paws, which were supported by her arms. A seductive smile was on her muzzle while she looked directly into Arthur's eyes.

 

“Arthur?”

 

‘Dammit wolf, you forget yourself every time you look at her…,’ Arthur thought with a grin but kept the eye contact with her.

 

“Do you remember, when you said to me once, that one day I'll find my Marie…my better half.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I think I found her.”

 

“*cough* What?” John asked confused and was so surprised by the answer that he swallowed badly, “Really?! *cough* Who is she and how is she? What's her name? And is she from Izumo? Maybe a pretty female wolf in a Kimono? Come on tell me, Arthur!”

 

Curiosity, John's second significant weakness after his overthinking. He loved news and gossip, especially about mammals he knew. Arthur sighed before he answered.

 

“Not even close, John. She's a fellow agent, and right now it's too soon to say anything definitive...but...I really like her. I'm almost tempted to use the other L-word…, “ Arthur said and looked dreamy at Camila, who suddenly turned her gaze embarrassed to the side, all while she was still talking with Jiro. The fox looked confused but continued in the end to study the map in front of him.

 

“Wow, the big L-word and that from someone who's just known as Mr. Freeze to all the ladies in the Bureau,” John said and began to chuckle. It was one of his addictive chuckles, in which Arthur joined in immediately, “Yeah, I know... it's a stupid name the female agents of the ZBI gave me, but it seems like Camila could melt some of the ice.”

 

A short silence followed before John asked, “Wait...do you mean Camila Sanchez? She's the one you’re into?”

 

“Yeah, pretty much.”

 

“Wow, I mean you know Marie and me. We will always stay behind you...but expect to get a lot of headwinds. You know mammals are idiots, especially when it comes to things like different species.”

 

“I know, I know...but, you also know that I have never chosen the easy way, “ Arthur said while a burst of bellowing laughter came from the other side of the phone, “Yeah... that's true. And Arthur?”

 

“Yes, John?”

 

“Marie woke up. I've got to go back to bed, so I have to keep it short...You’ll do me a favor now, Arthur.”

 

Chuckling about the reversed roles, Arthur replied smiling, “Whatever you want, John.”

 

“Be careful and keep an eye out for your sweetheart and yourself. I want to meet the female that managed to steal Arthur Lynch's heart...and I bet Marie will as well.”

 

“Will do, buddy. And now back to your wife or I get trouble when I come back home.”

 

“Tse, you'll get into trouble if you want or not. See you later, big guy,” John said, and Arthur could hear how his partner slowly hung up the phone. A deep sigh escaped his muzzle before he hung up himself and wanted to take back the white card. A small digital screen showed him that he had talked sixteen minutes with John and that there were still fourteen minutes left on the card.

 

‘Maybe someone else can make good use of this,’ Arthur thought, took the cart and walked directly back to his two companions. Jiro was still studying the map and smiled up to Arthur when he approached the table, Camila however, pretended to watch a nearby couple at a nearby table.

 

“You two had fun?”

 

“Oh yes. Camila told me that she learned during a lot of observations in her past how to read lips, “ Jiro said and marked several locations on the map with a pen. Smirking, Arthur turned to Camila and understood now why she acted like this when he spoke with John about her.

 

“Oh did she? Well, Miss Sanchez, could you get any information from the private conversation, that I had with my friend?”

 

“Maybe,” Camila answered. Unexpected for Jiro and Arthur, Camila stood up from her place and tried to walk past Arthur, but he blocked her way with his stretched out arm. He looked directly into her brown eyes and waited that she spoke, “I want to go to the restrooms. If that’s okay?”

 

“Absolutely okay,” Arthur replied still smiling and laid the card for the long distance calls into the palm of her black paw. Confused, Camila looked at him and waited for an answer, “For what do I need that?”

 

Arthur took a quick look at his watch before he answered, “Right now, it’s almost 7 PM in Catacas. The perfect time to say ‘Buenas Noches’ to little kittens before they go to bed, don’t you think?”

 

The gaze that Arthur saw from her was like the one before the phone call, where both of them waited for Jiro and Camila lost control over the things she wanted to do. And if Arthur was right, then she was fighting right now with herself, but this time she could keep it together. Happy about the unexpected gesture, Camila answered, “Si, it’s a perfect time doing this and gracias, Arthur. I will properly repay you.”

 

On her way around him, she took his tail into her paw and stroked carefully along the fur. It was a gesture just between the two of them, and Arthur had to take a deep breath not to follow her instantly, but the message was clear for him.

Slowly relaxing, he sat down beside Jiro and looked at the map. It seemed they had discussed and marked multiple locations they could visit. Some of them looked even for a cultural snob like Arthur quite interesting.

 

Camila sat at the same phone on which Arthur sat not even minutes ago, and it was also no secret when she had finally the chance to talk to her daughter. Camila’s whole face lit up, and she laughed whenever her daughter said something to her. Somehow, it made Arthur happy to see her like this. And just for a moment, he imagined how it would be to be a father and to take care of a child. The thought alone scared him but the thing that scared him, even more, was the fact that this could soon be his reality. But was he really ready for something like that? Arthur didn’t know and pushed the thought and everything that was connected with it into the back of his mind.

 

“You are a good mammal, Arthur, “Jiro said, while he looked up from the map and pushed his glasses back up to his eyes from where they have slipped down his muzzle.

 

“Oh….Am I,” Arthur replied chuckling.

 

“You could have got your money back, but instead you gave a mother the opportunity to talk to her daughter.”

 

“That was just fourteen bucks...it’s...it’s not worth mentioning,” Arthur replied and leaned back on his chair, watching Camila talking to her daughter. He couldn’t hear her, but she looked more than happy, smiling like this.

 

“But you still did it.”

 

“Mmh…,” A low growl escaped his muzzle before he tried to concentrate back on Camila but something else was distracting him this time. He felt that the communication device he received from the Commissioner was vibrating in his jacket. Eagerly, he took it out and held it to his ear, “Yes, Lynch here?”

 

“Bennett left the Police Headquarter and is now back at his hotel. We have good and bad news about it.”

 

“What’s the good thing?”

 

“The good thing is, that he is in the same hotel me and my brother used...Kannst du bitte auf die Straße schauen? Danke Frank! (Can you please watch the road? Thanks, Frank!), ”Otto shouted and Arthur, who almost expecting such a reaction, held the communication device some inches away from his ear.

 

“Okay...and what’s the bad thing?”

 

“The bad thing is, that he extended his stay for two more days. We drive right now through town to blur our traces and will return in some minutes to the hotel which stands opposite of Bennetts. There we will take a room, from where we can observe him. His apartment is already wired... I tell you, Arthur, the more I think about this whole thing, the more I understand what’s going on here,” Otto replied, and he sounded as if he was utterly in his element.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Maybe it was no coincidence that Paul died first...You see, Bennett hated Paul and vice versa, but none of them would admit that openly. Especially after the events in Catacas...you know what happened there?”

 

“More or less, yes. Paul told me about it.”

 

“Good, good. That saves time. Anyhow, that whole thing was a massive failure for Bennett and someone accused him of risking easily the lives of those he commanded. It didn’t looked good for him and He was almost out of the ICOU but could persuade a committee, which should decide about his future. What should I say, if the damned lion can two things it’s fighting for himself and talking. Anyhow, he managed to stay and now we’re here. With a stolen list of ICOU agents which is worth millions and a leading agent who has massive debts and a lot of anger against the institution he build up together with others.”

 

Interested about this new development, Arthur straighten in his seat, “He has what?”

 

“Massive debts. Or how my Papa liked to call it, einen Arsch Voll Schulden,” Otto stopped to laugh for a moment about his own joke. Instead of listening to Otto, a new wave of thoughts rushed through Arthur’s mind, all leading to one conclusion, he needed more information.

 

“What? How’s that?”

 

“You know, our good guy, Simon Bennett, has a massive problem with gambling. Everyone in the ICOU knows that, but nobody seems to care. But the same thing killed his marriage. Twenty years he was married to this lioness who worked as a professor in Oxford. Twenty years. No one knows what happened and from one to the other day, they went their separate ways. Until now I thought each their own but now…,” Otto explained, and the line went silent for some seconds before Arthur pushed the button to talk.

 

“Otto, you said earlier that it’s no surprise that Paul died first, why?”

 

“Oh verdammt...Kacke! That damned traitor,” Otto shouted and Arthur had to hold the phone away from his ear.

 

“What? What happened,” Arthur was confused and looked at Jiro who listened to the whole conversation but also just shrugged, “Otto, explain what’s going on here! Please.”

 

“I have a theory…”

 

“Okay, what for a theory?”

 

“Okay, this could sound crazy! Kawasemi, I think he was nothing but a red herring or scapegoat for Bennett. We were his aim...and this from the very beginning. He wants us and the damn money!”

 

“What are you talking about? God dammit explain yourself, Otto,” Arthur felt how anger was rising in him and that the feeling he had about this situation became worse with every passing second Otto was talking.

 

“He’s after us. He wants us and not just the money. He wants the agents who initiated the committee to kick him out of the ICOU and then take the money to have a fantastic retirement without sorrow. This fucking scumbag,” Otto growled on the other side of the communication device.

 

“Okay, if I remember the rules correctly, then you need three mammals to initiate such a committee. If Paul was one of the three, who were the other two?”

 

“My dad was one of them. Tse, until now I thought he died under mysterious circumstances, but now I’m no longer so sure...I have to open that case again. If it really was Bennett...this damned piece of shit!”

 

“Otto concentrate! Who was the last mammal who supported the committee?”

 

‘Please give me a name, any name but not her. Any god damn agent but not her...please by the love of the three goddesses,’ Arthur prayed for the first time in ages that he was wrong and that this was all a big misunderstanding, but it didn’t seem like it.

During this whole conversation, Arthur didn’t even recognize that he stood up and that a worried Jiro stood beside him, listening to every word Otto was saying. It was their luck that there was nobody around who could eavesdrop on them.

 

“You are no idiot, Arthur. So, I think you know the answer to that question already...Listen, after all what I told you...this is just my theory and with that a possibility, nothing more,” Otto replied, and Arthur’s gaze went instantly to the still laughing Camila.

 

‘No, no, no...not her. Anyone but not her! Dammit. Come down, Arthur. It doesn't matter what Bennett wants to do, you will protect her no matter what happens,’ Arthur yelled and shouted internally, but on the outside, he just sat back on his chair and waited for Otto to speak again.

 

“...Listen, we enter the underground parking lot soon. I will contact you later, okay?”

 

“Fine...until later and don’t do anything reckless,” Arthur answered and received just a piece of last advice, “Alright, just a little advice from a fellow agent on the same death mission. Tell her or tell her not. It’s your decision but I know I wouldn't lie to Camila Sanchez or hold back any kind of information, this kitten has some dangerous claws. Just my experience.”

 

“Understood.”

 

His answer was just transmitted and the line went dead. For a whole minute, Arthur stared at the communication device in his paw and thought about all the new information, he just got, but saw that Camila was returning. He looked determined at Jiro and said, “No word, what happened here in the last minutes to Camila. Do you understand me?”

 

“Yes, Arthur, but shouldn’t we…,” Jiro began but was loudly interrupted by Arthur, “NO! You will not tell her! This is a command, and you will follow it. Understood?”

 

Jiro didn’t move, he just stared at his feet and waited.

 

“Do you understand, Jiro?”

 

“...Yes, Sir,” Jiro replied reluctant and Arthur finished the conversation with a piece of advice from his side, “Good. Back to normal. Just pretend as if everything is okay, sometimes that’s the best we can do.”

 

“Hai.”

 

And so, Arthur did his best to respond to the smiling Camila with an equally happy smile, but he had no idea if he succeeded or not. Right now, other things filled his mind than to pretend to be happy.

 

‘I knew this morning, that I would break my vow to her sooner or later but that it would be the same day...You’re a goddamn failure, Arthur Lynch.’

 

“Everything alright in Catacas,” Arthur asked and received the answer immediately from Camelia in the shape of a bright smile, “Perfecto! Mi gatita will sleep like an angel tonight.”

 

“Did I missed anything,” Camila asked after none of the two said anything to her.

 

“Otto informed me that Bennett expanded his stay here in Izumo for two more days and that the Gernach brothers will take a hotel opposite to his and start the observation, “ Arthur replied and waited for her reaction, but for then she seemed to take it all just in and nodded to Arthur’s information.

 

“In other words, until now everything is going according to what we already thought, Verdad(Korrekt)?”

 

“More or less, yes,” Arthur replied.

 

“Good, now there we have nothing else to do than to wait...Jiro and I made a little list with places we can visit here in Izumo. Interested?”

 

*******

 

They began their trip in an old wooden temple in the north which was built mainly for one of the three goddesses. Her name was long forgotten, but she came, according to the legend, from the east and maybe even from this town. No one knew for sure, not even her species was known to mammals nowadays.

 

Jiro had a hard time to translate every sign or piece of information Camila stumbled upon. No matter what she saw, she tried to absorb as much information about this part of the world as possible. Whereas Arthur already knew that he would just remember bits and pieces of this trip, but that was because he was always on high alert and searching for the shape or shadow of a lion in the dense crowd of mammals, sometimes behind them and sometimes watching them from far away. But no matter how often he checked his surroundings, there was no shadow. There was just his imagination that drifted slowly into a light paranoia and some mammals which bumped into him, but which was no wonder in the dense crowd.

 

After the temple, the three of them went on to Ibuya, one of the major districts of Izumo. Arthur even contacted Otto and made sure that Bennett was still in his Hotel room. He was and that helped Arthur at least a little bit to calm his nerves.

 

Camila was obviously overwhelmed by the massive amount of things, gadgets and different food that you could buy here. Especially new electronic devices that Arthur had never seen before could be purchased all over the district in various stores. But no matter how interested Camila was in any of the things, she never bought anything, not even when they stumbled upon a clothing store for female mammals, in which she looked at a bunch of bright yellow items.

 

Arthur felt how she tried to hold herself back to not buy any of these things. He knew that even as an agent, the money you earned in South Mammelia could not be compared to this part of the world, North Mammelia or Midland, where everything was way more expensive. He was sure that Camila was too proud to accept anything from him, but Arthur wanted to share what he had with her, even if he had to use some tricks. For lunch, he invited Jiro and Camila to be his guest, and it happened just what he thought – she was against it. But persuasion and the fact that Jiro also accepted the invitation led to the circumstances that Camila gave in.

 

Together they spend two great hours at the restaurant, in which they have not just tested the local cuisine but also the dessert in which Camila had a particular interest. Interested and even slightly amused about her dedication for the sweet dishes, Arthur watched the feline who sat in front of him eating one of the desserts after another. In the end, Camila seemed quite pleased with the sweets that this part of the world provided her and thanked especially Arthur for the kind invitation.

 

But even after shopping, some local culture and an extensive restaurant visit, there was no news about Bennett or Arthur’s contact to the local underworld. It was 7 PM when they stood in front of Jiro’s home and thought of a way they could pass the time.

 

“What now, “ Arthur asked from the passenger seat of the car and added slightly joking, “It’s a little bit soon to go to bed. Don’t you think?”

 

Jiro nodded approving, but Camila gave Arthur just a secret smile, that he didn’t know how to interpret. In the end, it was Jiro, who searched for something in the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small piece of paper, “We still have the coupon for a visit in the hot springs. This one is just some minutes of walking away from here, and it’s Friday so most of the mammals in this town will be in the temple for the weekly blessing.”

 

“Do male and female mammals share the same bathing area,” Arthur asked grinning.

 

“W-what? N-no...they are separated through a massive wall. Why?”

 

Amused, Arthur saw that Camila was grinning behind him the outside mirror of the car, “Oh, nevermind. Just a question. So, what’s so special about your bathhouses here in Izumo?”

 

“Oh yes, the specialty! We will visit an onsen bathhouse! The water they use is warmed through its volcanic origin and is also known for its curative effects. It’s said that female mammals who visit the bath are feeling and looking afterward at least ten years younger!”

 

“Then we should definitely go. It’s been a while since I felt like a twenty-five-year-old cat,” Camila said and got out of the car. Arthur, who sat in front of her, followed immediately and replied, “I think you made a mistake and meant an eighteen-year-old cat, right?”

 

“Mr. Lynch? I thought you have problems with giving compliments,” Camila said, while she leaned smiling on the roof of the car and looked at Arthur, who did the same, “It depends.”

 

“Oh, on what?”

 

“On the mammal...and if she gives me a good possibility to respond.”

 

“Is that so? Well, I will keep this in mind,” Camila replied smiling and turned to Jiro who stood at the door of his property and waited for the two. Arthur took a last look at Jiro’s old wooden house and thought that it wasn’t a bad thing to live here and followed the two his gaze on Camila's back, 'Well, if you have the right companion.’

 

The bathhouse turned out to be of the traditional style of the local area. A large wooden house with dark grey roof tiles on top. The place was run by an old badger lady in a light blue kimono, who seemed to be half blind but still capable to demand some respect. When Arthur stepped into the entrance hall without bowing before her and wishing her a good day, he got the backside of a fan on his snout for his disrespecting behavior. Camila and Jiro tried their best to hide their grin and bowed even deeper in front of the old lady.

 

After a short apology to her, Arthur was allowed to enter the building but the badger reminded him that she would keep an eye on this unfriendly guy. She finally changed her attitude towards him a bit after he paid for all three and giving her a  tip for his insolence. Grinning, the old badger wished them a good time and sat back behind a small table in the entrance area, where she drunk tea and waited for more customers.

 

They parted in front of the changing rooms. Arthur checked the last time the situation of the second team, but Otto made clear that Bennett hadn't move and that he was still in the hotel. Right then, the old lion visited the restaurant. They somehow even managed to access the hotel security cameras, which made the observation even easier for them.

 

“Whatever he’s up to, it will not happen tonight. Have you already received a message from your contact?”

 

“No...but I will inform you as soon as I know something.”

 

“Good. We’re ready if something happens.”

 

Arthur ended the call and undressed. He felt strangely uneasy with the current development, there was still nothing to do and so he just followed Jiro into the open. The young fox had taken off his glasses and walked into the bath part of the onsen only with a towel around his hips.

 

A slight smell of sulfur was the first thing that came to Arthur’s mind when he stepped out of the building and beside Jiro. The whole area around the steaming bath was made out of dark basalt rocks, a stone that saved the warmth of the hot water over a long time and worked as a natural heating system for the floor. But the best thing of all was that they had the whole place just for themselves. There was no other male mammal to be seen.

 

“I hope the water is just as good as it seems,” Arthur said and looked at the steaming, yellowish liquid. He heard stories about this hot springs and their effects on the body of a mammal but also on how relaxing it was to stay for a while in one.

 

“It’s even better,” Jiro replied.

 

Both mammals laid their towels on a nearby wooden bench and walked into the warm water. And Jiro was right, the warmth that surrounded Arthur was incomparable to anything he tried until now to relax. For the first time and just for some seconds, he forgot the things he was here for, Kawasemi, Bennett and all the other problems that generally flooded his mind were gone.

 

To their left was a large fence made from bamboo, which separated the male side of the bathhouse from the female side. For a moment, Arthur asked himself if Camila was alone over there. His question should be soon answered when he tried to peek through a small gap in the bamboo fence, and all he saw was a brown eye that peeked back at him. Startled he took a step back in the water.

 

“Arthur! I never thought you are a little voyeur,” Camila asked through the fence and smiled. Caught, he felt at first ashamed about himself but got the feeling that it was more mocking than anything else, “Well...you got me. How is the water on the other side?”

 

“Perfecto! Jiro, this was a fantastic idea,” Camila said. She spread her arms over the black stone and laid her head back, facing away from the fence. Jiro and Arthur followed her example turned their gazes away from the fence and towards the setting sun.

 

“Any news?”

 

“No, Bennett is having dinner right now. The two even hacked the CCTV of Bennett’s hotel to keep a closer eye on him,” Arthur said and recognized that he felt slightly dozy from the warm water. Camila laughed about his last words and replied, “Well, you can say what you want about the two, but when they do a job, they do it right.”

 

“Seems so.”

 

The three were almost for an hour in the warm water, until Arthur and Jiro heard that Camila began to swim, “That’s it for me. I will take a shower and met you two in the entrance area. Okay?”

 

“Alright...and? Do you feel ten years younger?”

 

“Mmh...more like fifteen but maybe you can judge later by yourself,” Camila replied and left the bath slowly. The sound of a slowly swimming mammal who enjoyed the heat of the bath was undeniable. When Arthur looked over to Jiro, he saw that the young fox was nervously playing with his paws and tried to avoid the wolf’s gaze.

 

“Okay, what’s wrong Jiro? I can see that you want to say something or am I wrong.”

 

“Ehm...well...you and Camila...you two. Are you together?”

 

Shocked about these words, Arthur turned with wide eyes to his left and tried to play the innocent, “What? How do you come to this conclusion…”

 

“I-I saw how you two kissed in the Arcade, while I got the telephone card for you...Not that you think I have anything against you two...it is just...this is an old town with an old mindset and even older rules. And mammals could be upset...about you...and her.”

 

“Oh…,” Arthur didn’t know what to say at first and scratched embarrassed at his neck, but thought it would be best to acknowledge the courage Jiro had to talk with him about this, “Well...Thanks for the open words, Jiro. Ehm...If you saw this, then it makes no sense in hiding it. We...we don’t really know what we are. But what I can say is that we like each other and whatever there is between us...it feels just damn good and I want to spend every waking moment with her...but I also know that this is not the best time to start a relationship. There’s still the thing with Paul in my mind, and I bet even more in Camila’s.”

 

“I...I understand. All I want to say is that you should be careful. This town can be very...stubborn, and the laws that rule over this town are old, and so is the mindscape of a lot of mammals here. What I want to say is...please be careful.”

 

“Don't worry, when the time comes I'll protect her…,” Arthur was shocked when he saw the expression of anger in Jiro's face and especially his emerald green eyes, “No! You...you don't understand you can't always protect everyone!”

 

“Wowowo, okay. Calm down, Jiro.”

 

“I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't…, “ Jiro began and turned away, but Arthur laid his paw on the fox’s shoulder. Jiro turned back.

 

“Hey, what's wrong buddy? Listen, if you want to tell me something. I'm all ears.”

 

Arthur saw that the young fox was fighting with himself and if he should talk to Arthur. In the end, he did. Jiro leaned against the basalt stone and spoke, “I haven't always lived in this house. My parents and siblings lived once in a building with two other families, but we were more like one big family. Everyone was helping each other, but our mothers were clearly the leader of the whole pack. Anyhow, there was this one girl...I liked her very much, and we spent every day together. We were giving each other nicknames that only we used. I had read her every night passages from a book before she went to bed and she was always there when I felt down.”

 

“That sounds...very nice,” Arthur replied, but he could feel that this wasn’t the whole story.

 

“One night, a fire broke out in our building complex. I tried everything to reach her, but my mother found me and brought me out of the house. She demanded of me that I had to think of my own family first. But how could I? She was part of my family. But...I...I couldn’t save her because I had to obey my mother...,” Jiro said and made a little break before he continued, ”Mother and I, have never spoken a word again and probably never will.”

 

“Is that the reason why you became a police officer? To help others,” Arthur asked and saw how the young fox nodded.

 

“I’ll do my best to keep her and myself out of danger, okay? But we’re still agents we have to do our job, and that is to take care of Kawasemi and Bennett.”

 

“Don’t worry, I understand that, Arthur,” Jiro replied and cleaned his nose with the back of his paw.

 

"Okay."

 

It was slowly getting dark, when Arthur felt that it was finally time to leave, “I think we should go, or Camila will be mad at us. I guess that’s something nobody of us wants, right buddy.”

 

“Yeah,” Jiro replied and chuckled.

 

*******

 

Dark clouds wandered slowly from the ocean in the east over town. Every now and then lighting broke through the darkness and enlightened the land around its place of impact. Not long and the rain would follow. Jiro explained in the living room and after another cup of the Rum that there existed at least fifty words for rain. Arthur believed it, and now he stood just in his boxers in front of the window of Jiro’s office and watched how a thunderstorm was coming over the whole city.

 

He still thought about the story that Jiro had told him when two warm paws wrapped from behind him around his upper body. Camila laid her head on Arthur’s shoulder and watched with him how the rain began to drum against the window.

 

“I like rain.”

 

“Really? Why?”

 

“Everything is clean when the rain is gone...I like that.”

 

Arthur laughed a little bit and felt how Camila nuzzled her snout into his neck. He had to discover that Camila wasn’t the only one who liked this. With his paw, he directed her muzzle to his own. And where at first just small kisses where exchanged, raised the intensity of the two until Arthur’s and Camila’s tongue embraced each other without any remaining restraint.

 

“I waited the whole day for this,” Camila said in a husky voice, while Arthur began to unbutton her blouse, which was beside her yellow panty the only thing she was still wearing.

 

“Tell me something new,” Arthur replied and placed with every opened button a kiss on Camila’s shaking body.

 

“What are you doing…,” Camila asked but received just a short hush from Arthur, “Relax and lean back.”

 

Without further restrains, Camila did what he wanted. Excited about his doing, she observed carefully the path Arthur took down her front while she leaned back on the windowsill, supported by he paws. An innocent giggle escaped Camila’s muzzle when his tongue went over her navel. He opened the last button of her blouse, but he didn’t stop there, with both paws he pulled down her yellow panty and let it slide down her muscular legs before he put them aside.

 

Camila had long stopped talking. And while she bit down on her lower lip, she began to spread her legs instinctively more for Arthur, who was just inches away from his aim. Ready for her, he licked over his snout and inhaled her scent, before his tongue went over the lips of her wet sex. A scream of pleasure left Camila’s muzzle, but she tried immediately to muffle her moaning by biting her finger.

 

“Dios mio...yes, Arthur,” Camila moaned and laid one of her paws carefully on Arthur’s head, while she tried to stabilize with the other one her shaking body. Arthur felt that she was close to her climax. With his paws around her but and his muzzle deep between her legs, Arthur turned down from her clitoris and with his tongue right into her. There he felt how wave after wave of contraction was controlled just by him and his tongue. Overwhelmed by the climax that rolled through her body, Camila pressed Arthur’s snout even deeper into her sex and his nose directly onto her clitoris.

 

While lightning and thunder roared outside and above Izumo, escaped a scream of pure ecstasy Camila’s mouth. Arthur could just stop, but this wouldn’t be him, and so he licked one last time over Camila’s sensitive sex.

 

She couldn’t wait to kiss the wolf again. She pulled him up with all her strength and pressed her lips eagerly against his.

 

“I want you...now,” Camila said and let her paw slide into Arthur’s boxer, where she grabbed carefully for his swollen knot. Smiling, she said, “I like what I feel, mi amor. Please get down. Now is my turn.”

 

Love drunk from her first orgasm in a long time, Camila guided Arthur over to his mattress to lay down on his back while she sat on his lap. She placed herself with her wet sex directly on his knot. Moaning came from both mammals and a moment to enjoy just the body of the other was their reaction, but Camila wanted more. She raised her butt and guided Arthur’s knot slowly into her. Panting and shaking, she bowed over him and tried to control her body, but it was hard work for her.

 

“Is everything alright, Camila?”

 

“Si...I just...Auhhh...You are the first one in a long time...It could be that I’m very...ohhh...excited.”

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“Si, por favor,” Camila pleaded and felt how Arthur’s paws moved to her hips where they lingered for a while before they took her in a tighter grip. Carefully, Arthur pressed the feline down until she had taken almost all of the knot into her. Inch for inch they enjoyed together how they slowly became one. A low growl came from both predators when they reached the thick end of Arthur’s knot.

 

The grey wolf felt how tight and turned on Camila was and understood that they should take their time. What followed was a short break, in which they just looked the other in the eyes, and held the other by the paws. The black panther on top of the grey wolf and he stroking softly over her thighs. Her fur felt like black silk and was smoother than anything, Arthur had ever touched before in his life. Illuminated just by moonlight, which broke after the storm through the clouds, Camila appeared in a magnificent silver shine that made her look majestic.

 

“Te ves Hermosa(You look beautiful),” Arthur said in a husky voice and waited for her reaction. Dazzled she looked down at him but didn't respond, “I'm sorry...that's one of the few sentences I still remember from my time in school.”

 

Smiling, she said while starting to move her hips, “I didn’t think you’re such a romantic mammal. It seems...oh yes...I was wrong. I bet you were...Augh yeah that’s the spot...always good with females.”

 

“Believe it or not...I wasn’t. But I know what to do when I have a beauty like you in my lap,” Arthur smiled and began to move, quite to the amazement of Camila, who didn’t know what the grey wolf had on his mind.  

 

Arthur pushed his upper body up from his futon mattress and lifted her slightly up to move his feet in a cross-legged position. Carefully, he lowered her body back into his lap and that without leaving her once. Both mammals were now face to face, and while Camila was still staring at Arthur and what he did with her, was Arthur ready to continue. With his grey paws on her hips, he began to move rhythmic back and forth. Thrusting in and out of her in slow movements and to the sound of her moaning.

 

Camila was totally aroused by now. She rested her head on Arthur’s right shoulder, all while she moaned silently and lustfully into his ear, “Si, Si,...Auuuhh...Por favor, no te detengas, cariño!(Yes, yes,...Please don’t stop, darling!)”

 

Arthur felt the contractions coming from Camila faster and faster, and he knew that she wasn’t far from her orgasm, but so was he. With every thrust, both mammals came closer, until the moment was reached when Arthur couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He grabbed the feline by her butt and thrust the last time into her, entering her entirely with his knot.

 

The sudden and massive, last thrust from Arthur brought Camila finally over the edge of her lust and into an intense orgasm. The feeling made her whole body tremble until she laid exhausted and purring in the arms of the grey wolf.

 

For another five minutes, staid both predator intertwined and panting in this position. She sat in his lap, her legs around him. No one wanted to move, just Camila had by now started to lick over the fur in Arthur's neck. Giggling, she asked, “I’m sorry, it's something I do after sex...I hope you have nothing against it?”

 

“Oh, no it feels good...please go on,” Arthur said smiling, and with every lick she made, a small giggle escaped her muzzle, “I feel almost like a young feline again, who did it for the first time but with the difference that it was a thousand times better.”

 

Exhausted from the day and his intimate time with Camila, Arthur laid back down on his mattress, and the black panther followed him immediately. Even now, she didn’t want to be separated from him, not even for even some seconds, “Well, this was for sure the best sex that I ever had.”

 

“I agree,” Arthur replied and began to search in his suit jacket, that laid beside his futon. Interested by his doing, Camila opened her eyes and watched what he was doing. When pulled out a cigarette flashed a grin over her face, “That is such a cliche, Arthur.”

 

“I know, but it’s also an obsession,” Arthur said and inhaled the grey smoke. Without a second thought he took the cigarette from his lips and passed it over to Camila, “I guess we share?”

 

The smile on her face told him everything he needed to know. She took the cigarette from him and inhaled herself. For a while, the two laid just on their futons, which Camila had moved directly beside each other, and passed the cigarette between each other until Arthur took the last puff from it.

 

His left paw which was still under Camila’s body pulled the naked feline back to him. Giggling, she came now face to face. There was even one question on his mind that became louder and louder with every minute.

 

“Hey...I know this could ruin the atmosphere but can I ask you a question?”

 

“Mi amor, you can ask me anything,” Camila whispered back to him, while she laid her head on his chest.

 

“Last night, you said something to me, that I didn’t understand.”

 

“Oh...well, I was drunk, so maybe it was just nonsense.”

 

“No, I don’t think so. You said, ‘Where were you six years ago?’ but I had no more time to ask because you were fast asleep not just three seconds later.”

 

“Oh,” Camila replied and snuggled herself even deeper in Arthur’s fur, “That was a difficult time for me, and I guessed I wished myself someone like you at my side, but there was no one. Anyhow, six years ago died my Mama. It was cancer, and we couldn’t do anything but wait, pray and watch how she became weaker and weaker with every day. And when finally the day came, I was the only one there. My brother and father were stuck in traffic, unable to make it in time,” Camila said and was getting quieter and quieter. Arthur already hated himself for asking this question.

 

“You don’t have to…,” Arthur began, but Camila ended the sentence, “No, but I want to. You see, after she was gone, I was devastated and went into town to drink. I just wanted to forget what happened, but you know that I’m not good with alcohol...I drunk...and met someone. A black Panther like me and everything I can remember is just seconds from that night, that’s all. I awoke the next day naked in a cheap hotel room. He left no information about him. No number, no name – nothing. I knew I had made a terrible mistake, but even I couldn’t find him. Even today I don’t know who he was.”

 

Camila took a deep breath for the last part of her story and spoke, “Six weeks later during an ICOU mission in Midland, I got all the symptoms. Mood swings, morning sickness...all that jazz. Paul knew immediately what was going but we finished the mission, and he said he knew what has to be done. I was screaming at him and threw the pregnancy test at first into the trash but used it as soon as Paul left my room. My head was empty, and I just cried when I read the result. But...It was as if Paul knew what would happen with me and he waited outside the door, to come back and comforted me when his help was needed. At first, I didn’t know what to do. I never wanted to be a mother...I dedicated my life to fight crime in my hometown, to make the world a better place but not to raise children. Paul talked to me, he was the first one who knew about it, and I couldn’t help myself but ask him to become the godfather of my daughter. When she was finally there and laid for the first time in my arms, I had to think back to the day my mother died, and I knew exactly which name I would give her.”

 

“You named her after your mother, right?”

 

“Yeah, Valeria Sanchez after my mother. I don’t know...maybe it is strange, but it almost felt like fate that one life ended and in a certain way another one began on that day.”

 

What followed was just silence, and for a while, Arthur thought that Camila had fallen asleep. He almost wanted to draw the blanket over them, when she raised her voice again.

 

“Arthur?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Would you come with me to Catacas? I want you to meet Valeria...And, I know this is probably too early and just a stupid idea...but...but…”

 

“It would be my pleasure… and besides I have so many unused holidays...why not?”

 

Overwhelmed by this answer, Camila swung around and sat on Arthur’s stomach, took his head into her paws and gave him a passionate kiss. After their lips parted, Arthur could see how happy she looked.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” She whispered over and over to him, but just when she wanted to place another kiss on the grinning Arthur, the phone rang in the dark of Jiro’s little office. Both exchanged just a glance and a node to clear the situation. Camila swung off from Arthur and towards her gun, that laid on the chair beside their futon. Arthur, however, moved towards the phone and picked it up.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Good evening, Mr. Lynch,” A female voice spoke on the other side of the phone. She sounded jolly and in the best mood to have a phone call almost at midnight, “I hope, I didn’t interrupt your little love play with Ms. Sanchez? But to me, it sounded as if your two are done.”

 

Instinctively, Arthur cupped the telephone to mute it and turned to Camila, “Search in our cloth from today for any strange objects. I think we’ve been bugged.”

 

Camila nodded and began directly to search for any suspicious objects in her and his clothing.

 

“Who speaks there?”

 

A chuckle sounded out of the telephone, “Mr. Lynch, I think you know exactly who I am.”

 

Camila stood, not even a minute later, besides Arthur and opened her paw. In it laid two silver microphones. As big as coins and just slightly thicker. Arthur remembered immediately the mammals, who run into him in the near of the temple and he had an idea from when this was. He held the handset between Camila and himself so that both could listen to the conversation.

 

“I’m sorry, Ma'am. I still have no idea how to call you.”

 

Another chuckle came from the phone before she answered, “You two, lovebirds, can call me Void.”


	6. Queen of the Red Light District

**What happened before:**

The hunt continues and developed from a drift hunt into big-game hunting. Our group of agents, now smaller and divided into two teams, with the Gernach brothers on the one side and Arthur, Camila and Jiro on the other are still after Kawasemi and now also the head of the ICOU - Simon Bennett.

The two deer brothers from Bärlin have already taken Simon Bennett, the old and experienced lion, under surveillance. Meanwhile, Arthur made a call to his best friend and ZBI partner. With the help of an old promise, he tried to find a connection to the underworld of Izumo. To be as unsuspicious as possible, Arthur spent with Camila and Jiro a normal day as tourists in Izumo. Just when Arthur had given up for the day and laid already with Camila in his arms to rest, both received a call from a female, that calls herself Void.

### Arthur

 

 

_There are mammals. There are stories. The mammals think they shape the stories, but the reverse is often closer to the truth. - Alan Moore_

  


The clock on Jiro's wrist showed the time 9:45 AM, when he, Arthur and Camila stood in the Southern District of Izumo in front of his old wooden house and waited for a ride towards an unknown destiny. The storm from last night had cleaned the streets of dirt and mud, and the sun had already begun to heat up the city. When Arthur looked at his two companions, their reactions couldn’t be more different. Jiro had no idea what was going on and where they would go and to be honest even Arthur didn’t know everything, but he learned how to keep calm. What he knew was that someone would pick them up and hopefully bring them to the leader of the local God Paw somewhere in Izumo. Arthur hoped that they could give them new pieces of information that would finally lead to Kawasemi or Bennett. Camila on the other paw was excited about this new development, but her enthusiasm frightened the grey wolf a little bit.

 

“I still can’t believe it! You have a connection to the God Paw. Do you know how long I worked to find a way to them? Four years and I still have nothing,” Camila said with an excited tone in her voice and smiled like a little girl who was told that they would visit some kind of theme park today. Arthur knew that the dangerous part would start now and that as soon as they sat in the limousine, no one could help them.

 

“That I have this connection is more luck than anything else,” Arthur explained and took out his package of cigarette. There were just three more cigarettes left. A fact that annoyed him at first but as soon as he remembered when and with whom he smoked the last one his whole face lightened up to a smile. Just for a moment, Arthur’s gaze wandered over to Camila. She recognized, of course, his smile and what he held in his paw, it didn’t take long before she replied with an equally understanding smile. Without a doubt, he knew that they both thought of the last night and of their time together.

 

After the God Paw had contacted them, they were too psyched to go back to sleep. They informed the Gernach brothers and got the newest status of Bennetts whereabouts, but everything was unchanged, the lion was still in his hotel room.

 

Afterward, they laid long awake and talked, while they snuggled up under the same blanket. It didn’t take long, and their closeness led to tender touches, which led to kisses and to an hour of passionate sex, but this time without any uninvited listeners. Each of the two felt that their new found partner was long without another mammal and hungry for intimacy with a loved one. In the end, they laid entangled, exhausted but more than happy in the arms of each other. Sleep came fast to both of them and with them pleasant dreams.

 

In the end, it was a slightly disturbed fox who had to wake them. Why? Because they couldn't hear their alarm clock, which was covered by a pillow from their activities last night. What followed was a breakfast that was even more awkward than the previous. The only one with a smile on her muzzle was Camila, who had as a mammal from South Mammelia a completely different attitude towards sex, and saw it just as something natural.

 

It was 9:50 AM and the three mammals still waited for their cab, which should be there at 10 AM and Arthur knew it would be there and no second later.

 

“I don’t want to annoy you with any stupid question, Arthur, but...who is the God Paw?”

 

For a second, Arthur was confused that Jiro didn’t know who that was, at least until he remembered that the fox was just a young police officer and no real member of the ICOU or a specially trained agent of any federal agency.

 

'Just a young and normal fox who wants to make his way in life, nothing more,’ Arthur thought.

 

“The knowledge we have about the God Paw is minimal, but I 'll tell you what we know. First of all, the God Paw is an organization that provides specific services. Some of them legal and some of them not.

The crimes they commit are never investigated, and if someone tries to find something out about them, then you can be sure that there will be no results. To ensure this, they have a lot of connections and make use of them whenever they can. Second, they consist always of four leading mammals and no matter where you are, they always have the same codenames. They call themselves Ubik, Slan, Conrad, and Void. The last name seems always to be one of the leaders of the local branch…,” Arthur explained, but Jiro turned with wide eyes to the grey wolf who stood to his right and asked terrified, “Local branch? No matter where I am?  What...what do you mean with, Arthur?”

 

Arthur sighed before he began to speak, “I mean...that they are everywhere, and that is fact number three. As much as we know, The God Paw operates in every city that has at least one million inhabitants, and that’s all over the world. Every time the same names and every time the same structure. I don't know of any exception. With this knowledge emerge several questions. Who sends them to the cities? Who commands them? Is there a larger organization behind them? Since when does this organization exist? So many questions and we simply don't know anything about them. Not the ZBI, not the ICOU or any other federal agency...at least as much as I know.”

 

A minute passed in which no one dared to speak, but no matter how much Camila tried to hide her excitement, she just couldn’t stop her enthusiasm to take over.

 

“Okay, Arthur. But how did you managed to get the God Paw owing you a favor?”

 

Arthur sighed and checked the street left and right, there was still no car in sight. He knew he had time and why should he make a secret where none existed, especially for her.

 

“At the time, shortly before I began my ZBI training, John and I were still Officers at the ZPD, and we were called to a scene were multiple mammals...well the best word to describe it would be to besiege a car and it’s passengers. We could arrest two mammals who tried to break into the vehicle. Two others could escape...and from here on the story started to get a little bit strange. The car, which was at first sight just a black sedan, with multiple scratches and cracks on it turned out to be armored. No matter how long those thugs would have beaten the crap out of the car, they would’ve been safe. Anyhow, the doors open and two mammals get out. On the left side a shaking antelope, who had the worst day of his life. He wore a black driving uniform and to the right stood a very young looking Red Panda, he wasn’t older than eighteen or nineteen, if I had to guess. I didn't know why, but that guy looked interesting for me. He smiled the whole time as if all that happened around him was just one big fun to him. You have to know that the scene we were called to and where their car stood was a construction site, one wherein the near future a bar and club should be built. And surprise, surprise. It turned out that the owner of the construction site and future Club was the young Red Panda himself or that was what he told us, ” Arthur explained and looked again up and down the streets, but nothing, “He told us that his code name was Void and that he was the first member of the God Paw in Zootopia. At that time, we had no idea what that meant. He told us that this was no problem, but one day we would understand, and when that time came, each of us could make one demand to him. This here is mine. John still has one left.”

“You...you sacrificed the one chance to demand whatever you want for this case, ”Camila asked carefully with a slightly open mouth. She couldn’t believe that someone would do something like this, because she knew how much worth it had to demand whatever you wanted from God Paw. Some mammals would kill for such an opportunity and Arthur was sure that others already had.

 

“This all sounds...dangerous,” Jiro said and looked down at his feet, to avoid eye contact with his two partners. Arthur understood immediately, “Jiro, you don’t have to follow us. We took you already deeper into this than I wanted.”

 

Arthur had just ended his sentence when a black limousine turned around the corner, and the two agents and the police officer turned to their left. Two of them were again wearing suits but Jiro looked back more like a student, but he had made a decision, “No! I came so far. I will close this case together with you two.”

 

Arthur heard the determination in Jiro’s voice and couldn’t hide a little smile, “Very well, here we go.”

 

The end of the limousine stopped right in front of the three, and the door opened. Two mammals stepped out of the car. The first one was a white wolf in a black suit, black tie, and a white shirt. For Arthur, there was no doubt that he was dangerous. In his left paw, he held a katana. It had a black sheath, metallic paw guard and a black handle. As soon as he had left the car, the only thing the white wolf could concentrate on was Arthur. It was almost as if he met an old enemy, in which he had to keep an eye on. The white canid followed a very grumpy looking male rabbit, who wore a similar suit. His fur was grey, he had black tips at the end of his ears and purple, almost amethyst colored eyes, but his gaze made everyone clear that he clearly disliked the whole situation. He carried a wooden chest in his paws, and it seemed as if he had no weapon with him.

 

In a bored and monotone voice, and an accent that was clearly not from this town or even this part of the world, the brown buck began to speak, “Okay, Void wants to see you three...and only the devil knows why she wants to meet with two federal agents and a cop. I would’ve just ignored the call from a minor town like Zootopia, but hey... who am I to disagree...Anyhow, you can call me Ubik and the big guy beside me is Conrad. Do anything that he doesn’t like, and you will lose an ear, oppose him and die. Got it,” Ubik asked and looked bored from Arthur, over Jiro and finally to Camila before he continued, “Good. Conrad, do you have something to add?”

 

“Yes,” Conrad replied in a rough voice and drew his sword instantly. Bright steel reflected the sun and blended Arthur for a moment in which Conrad needed just two quick steps, and the blade was at his throat. Surprised by the fast attack, Arthur tried his best to press himself against the wall behind him, but there wasn’t enough space to escape this grim situation. The white wolf was close, and Arthur could clearly see his light yellow eyes that focused just on him and nobody else, “Listen to me, Dog! If you watch her too closely, make any indecent comment in front of her or by the three goddesses – touch her! You’ll be dead, understood?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, buddy,” Arthur replied and tried to think about anyway this all could make sense, but there was none. At least not for him.

 

Conrad just finished his sentence, when everyone could clearly hear the sound of a gun that was unlocked. Camila looked angered at Conrad, while she held her gun against the right side of his head. Arthur could hear how the white member of his own species growled but also began to grin about Camila’s reaction.

 

“Okay, Pendejo. Put your sword back where it belongs, or this will end pretty ugly for you. And don’t try to do anything funny, because it doesn’t matter how fast you are, my index finger will be faster,” Camila said in a sharp tone that Arthur had never heard of her, but he felt that she was ready to pull the trigger at any second for his life.

 

A loud groan came from the grey buck, who called himself Ubik, before he spoke, “Goddamnit, Conrad, it's not even lunchtime, and you're already in a standoff. Put your damned sword back where it belongs and move on, we have things to do and places to go.”

 

But everything Ubik received was a deep growl from the white wolf, which impressed the buck not in the slightest, “You know...Sis, will not like what you did here. They are level five guests.”

 

For the first time, Arthur saw something like doubt in the yellow eyes of the white wolf, but all he responded with was a short, “Maybe.”

 

“Just put your sword back, and I will not tell her about this little incident,” Ubik said, and Conrad replied after a short internal fight, “Fine.”

 

“And our guests? Are they also okay with this procedure?”

 

Gazes were exchanged, and Arthur nodded, while he said, “Yes, I’m fine with that. Camila? What is with you?”

 

“I will take down my gun as soon as his sword vanishes into his scabbard,” Camila explained with her eyes still fixed on the white wolf, who slowly took down his sword and put it back into the black sheath. Grinning, he spoke some last words to Arthur before he stepped back and besides Ubik, “Good thing you have your kitten with you...but keep in mind what I told you. Misbehave, and you'll pay the price.”

 

Arthur didn’t respond, he just watched how the white wolf walked to the passenger door of the limousine and watched the three from a distance.

 

‘Whatever he meant or wanted from me, this guy was serious about this and ready to kill me. Good thing, Camila was here. Those guys are not like the Void I know from Zootopia. They’re older and ruthless to the bone. They must've seen and experienced things, I don't even want to know,’ Arthur thought and saw how Camila’s worried face appeared in front of him, together with two black paws, which searched for deep cuts and blood on his face or throat. When she ultimately couldn’t find any wounds, she let go and asked in a worried voice, “Everything okay, Arthur?”

 

“Yes...thank you, Camila. I didn’t think that we would be attacked at first sight. My mistake... this will not happen again,” Arthur answered and flashed her a smile, to which she immediately replied in the same way.

 

‘How could I live all those years without her,’ Arthur thought when he watched her smile. He stayed with her like this, while Ubik continued to talk.

 

“You have to excuse him, he’s always a little bit uneasy when a new wolf is around Void. You have to understand that she’s like a sister to us. So that was nothing personal,” Ubik said and saw how the feline and canine looked at each other.  With an open chest, he stepped towards the two and said, “Okay, you two lovebirds. If you don’t mind, your weapons please,”

 

“What? You don’t really believe that I would give you my gun after one of your friends attacked us without reason?”

 

“What I believe doesn’t matter, darling. There are two options right now for you and your canine lover over here...and of course the shocked fox beside me. Put your weapons in this chest and enter the limousine or keep them and have a nice day. The choice is yours,” the grey buck said in the same way as if he explained the quarterly numbers on flip charts during a company meeting.

Arthur knew what Ubik wanted, but even more, he knew what was at stake. So he laid his gun into the chest. Jiro, who took a quick but very intimidating look at the white wolf, followed the example of Arthur and put his smaller revolver beside Arthur’s standard ZBI pistol. Both looked to Camila, who seemed to struggle to hand over her trusty weapon.

 

“Camila…,” Arthur said carefully and looked into her brown eyes, “I know, Arthur...Dammit, just take it rabbit and bring us to your boss.”

 

Camila sighed and crossed her arms after she had put her gun to the other two. Arthur had an idea of how she felt, but he knew that any mistake would lead to no information and just more problems. With his paws on the back of Camila and Jiro, he directed both of them to the open door of the limousine. All three entered with Ubik joining them in the pleasantly large passenger compartment of the car after he had a short conversation with Conrad.

 

“What’s with your white friend,” Arthur asked and sat beside Camila, giving her and Jiro a quick look and check on their state. Camila was back in her element and didn’t show any signs of fear, but Jiro looked nervous around the limousine not knowing what would happen next.

 

“Conrad?,” Ubik asked and laid the locked chest beside him on a seat, while he crossed his legs. One of his paws rested on his knees the other one on the chest, “I’ve sent him to the driver to avoid another outbreak of solicitude.”

 

A mysterious smirk remained on Ubik's muzzle, but none of the three wanted to ask further questions to this topic. One sword to the throat of a team member was already enough for the day.

A first glance around the limousine and Arthur was sure that a lot of money was spent on this car. Two rows of seats that faced each other were the center of the vehicle. To Arthur's left was a mini bar with six glasses and to his surprise expensive bottles of alcohol, he had waited in Zootopia but not here.

 

“You and Conrad...you’re not from here, right?”

 

The smirk on Ubik’s face shrunk to a smile, “No, Mr. Lynch, we’re not from this town or even this continent but don’t hope that I would tell you from where we are...you wouldn’t believe it anyway.”

 

“Well, you could try,” Arthur replied quipping and gave even Ubik a good chuckle, “Good, Mr. Lynch, very good. Maybe this will be a better morning than I thought.”

 

“Where are we driving?”

 

“Right into the heart of the God’s Paw here in Izumo – the red light district,” Ubik answered without any further ado, and Arthur recognized how calm the buck was. The ancient times, where predator hunted prey, were long over but he had never witnessed a bunny which sat so calm together with three predators in one closed room. Determined continued Ubik, “The place we’re heading to is also the reason why you’re not allowed to carry any weapons with you. The red light district is a peaceful area with exotic bathhouses, gambling places and of course many opportunities to satisfy your worldly desires. No one is allowed to carry any kind of gun with you, just our guards are the exception.”

 

“Not even the police,” Camila asked interested.

 

“No, not even them. All the police of Izumo can do is to control the brothels and gambling halls from time to time, but I can assure you...They have never found any problems with any of our places. But enough from me, I think Void will explain everything else. And please, feel free to take a drink,” Ubik smiled satisfied with himself and leaned back into the seat.

 

“I have one last question,“ Arthur said and pulled the two small microphones out of his suit pocket that somebody from the God Paw had hidden yesterday in his and Camila’s clothes, “Where did you get something like this? Those microphones...I have never seen anything comparable in my entire career. Something like this shouldn’t even be able to exist right now because of its complexity and compactness, but yet it does. But how?”

 

The smile on Ubik’s face was just fake by now, and both agents knew that he wouldn’t give them a proper answer, “Let’s just say that we have our sources. And trust me, Mr. Lynch, when I say this, it’s better when you just forget about those things.”

 

Arthur knew that the communication device, he and the Gernach brothers had received from Commissioner Sanada were highly advanced technology and maybe some years ahead of today's market but even this was nothing compared with these small bugging devices. They are just slightly bigger than coins, and Arthur couldn’t understand how something like this could be possible. For now, he pushed the thought into the back of his mind and watched how the tall buildings, shops, and restaurants were passing by the window. He felt how Camila laid her left paw on his right thigh. Arthur knew it didn’t matter how tough or experienced you were as an agent, those moments where you didn’t know what would happen or how the day would end, made you wish for someone at your side and it was funny that precisely in this case somebody was here who watched your back even more than usual. A quick and unnoticed squeeze of her paw, that was what Arthur allowed himself before he concentrated back on the streets outside.  

 

The drive from here on was quiet. They passed the inner city and headed directly towards the east. In the far distance and before the ocean began, massive cranes rose above the line of buildings and marked the docks of Izumo with its large cargo ships which transported goods all over the world.

After twenty minutes of their journey, it abruptly ended in front of a massive red wooden gateway like the one in the police headquarter, which led to the office of Commissioner Yukimura Sanada, but in this case, the gate led to the red light district. Ubik opened the door of the car and walked directly towards the entrance. Some meters behind them, Arthur noticed the white wolf who was following them like a shadow.

 

In the middle of the door, Ubik turned around with full spread arms and said, grinning, “Welcome to Kabukicho, red light district of Izumo and oldest part of this city. As you can see, even cars are forbidden in this part of the town, which is also the reason why we have to walk the rest of the way.”

 

“I...I was never in such a place...I...I mean in private,” Jiro said, who walked between Camila and Arthur. With a laugh in his voice, Arthur replied, “Don’t worry, I keep an eye out for you.”

 

There was not one building made of stone, concrete or glass in this district. Everything here was built in the old tradition of the eastern region of this continent. No more than three floors, everything made out of wood and the floor of the houses would surely be covered with the Tatami mats, which Arthur already knew from Jiro’s home. The streets were smaller and not even made for cars, trams or even trains, but they were clean. Everything here felt like a trip back in time. Arthur saw instantly the reason why this part of town deserved the name red light district. On every house, on every shop, gambling hall, brothel or just to illuminate the path hung red paper lanterns and that everywhere and without exception. Arthur could already imagine the soft red light in which the district would be drenched when at night the lamps would be lit.

 

The number of female mammals from a young age up to the point where they almost couldn’t walk was terrifying, but what was even worse was the vast variety of species. Vixen in colors ranging from red to black over different types of white or creme, female wolves from colorful mixtures to some who had the same appearance as the Sanada family. But those weren’t all, female Red Pandas, deers, bunnies, serows, hares and much more. All of them were clothed in colorful Kimonos, fitting to their shape and fur color, living their everyday lives in the streets of the red light district.

But what Arthur confused the most wasn’t the diversity of mammals around him or the peaceful atmosphere which reigned in every street through which they walked, it was the fact that most of the females were smiling. And most of the time it felt genuine. It dazzled him to the degree that he even couldn’t think straight.

 

Back in Zootopia Arthur had seen the female mammals which were freed from a life of pain and suffering, when the ZPD had taken down illegal brothels. The females they saved were maybe free but mentally and physically broken. And this was no comparison to Izumo. A lot of the females Arthur saw seemed almost happy about their situation, and what was also strange, no one feared the guards and those ones were in such a situation the ones, who took from the females whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted and without asking, but here it wasn’t the case. Here, the guards patrolled in a suit and with a sword at paw but mostly didn’t even look at the females around them.

 

‘What’s going on here? For the first time, I’m not sure if something is right or wrong...but I know something here is different,’ Arthur thought. His gaze went for a moment over to Camila, and could already imagine how she felt. The feline was raging internally, her paws were clenched to fists, and her eyes wandered from mammal to mammal. She could just see the terrible fate those mammals had and how injust everything was.

 

All three observed their surroundings, while roughly walking two meters behind Ubik. Whenever the grey buck met females he knew, he greeted them and sometimes had even a little conversation as if he met some old friends. Arthur, of course, didn’t understand a word, but it seemed that the conversation was more small talk than anything else. Whenever the discussion ended, the females bowed thankfully and wished the whole group a beautiful day or that was what Arthur assumed they did.

 

After a mile of walking, they reached finally their aim, the tallest building in the whole district a massive and colorful designed Pagoda, which was directly in front of them and was surrounded by ornamental ponds.  Whoever lived here or had created this place knew how to represent the beauty of the eastern architecture. The main building could only be entered through one of four bridges which led over the ponds in which lived massive amounts of Koi’s and which remembered Arthur of the entrance hall of the Police Headquarter.

 

As soon as they entered the inside of the palace which had at least eight floors, maybe even more, three vixens in Kimonos walked over to Ubik. They bowed and received some orders from him. Again Arthur’s understanding of the language was an obvious problem, but he understood one word for sure, and that was Void. Ubik ended and the three vixens, one red, one white and one in a rare grey tone, that Arthur had never seen before, bowed and hurried into different directions. All of them wore a brown Kimono that had just a sign on the back, which Arthur recognized for the first time. It was a semicircle over a straight line, but both lines were separated by a full point. By then and calm as a shadow, Conrad had joined them again but was surprisingly quiet in comparison to his last outbreak in front of Jiro’s house.

 

Curious about this symbol, Arthur leaned down to the fox and whispered to him, "Hey, Jiro?"

 

"Yes, Arthur?"

 

"The symbol on the back of the vixen...what does it mean?"

 

"Ehmm...I don't know. It's no symbol that is used in my language or has any meaning."

 

Disappointed, Arthur exhaled profoundly and focused his gaze back at the grey buck with his purple eyes. It was this moment that he recognized that he had never seen before such a unique eye color on a mammal, 'Purple? Never seen before. A dark blue, yeah, that was John's eye color and damned rare...but purple? Well, who knows, not that I would solve this puzzle by myself.'

 

“We’ll go to the conference chamber of the God Paw. Void will join us soon,” Ubik said and led them over stairs to the second floor and into a spacious room with four tables and of course, were all four of them designed to sit on the floor.

 

‘They simply love tradition in this town, ‘Arthur thought when he entered the conference room, which held a strong resemblance to the one of Commissioner Sanada. He, Camila and Jiro, sat at the table in the near the entrance. The table to their left was for Ubik and the one to their right for Conrad, who laid his two swords in front of him on the table. While they waited, entered two of the three vixens with tea the conference room and stood one cup for every mammal on the table. They placed two cups on the empty table and left the room through the same sliding door.

 

It didn’t take long, and two voices could be heard through the thin wooden walls, walking towards a door behind the empty table. One was rough but still feminine, the mammal who belonged to the voice was clearly in charge of the conversation.

“Ban Tamashi from the district, and if we see him here ever again, then his beloved Tanaka family will lose the right to their gambling hall. Oh! And if he dares to re-challenge me in any kind of way, then I will come for his head and that personally!”

 

A delicate voice that sounded like silk felt on the body replied to the first, “Yes, your highness.”

 

'Highness? I never heard someone address somebody else with this term...okay, John calls Marie sometimes his highness but that he always says in a mocking tone. But this here was different, the delicate voice meant what she had said.  

 

“Good...How is Eto doing,” The first voice became much warmer when she asked this question. Neither Ubik nor Conrad reacted to the talk on the floor and just for a second Arthur was tempted to ask them if he heard right.

 

“Better, your Highness. She cries less every day and seems to accept Chizue as her new mother.”

 

“Good, “ The voice stopped, and Arthur recognized that they stood now in front of the wooden sliding door, “Are they here? Yes!.... Good, Open the door.”

 

The doors opened, and two mammals entered the room. Both wore pure white Kimonos with golden sceneries embroidered on the expensive clothing. Just the Obi, the wide belt made of fabric was mainly made of gold, and only smaller parts of white could be seen in it. Arthur had a feeling that the gold that was used for these clothes were real and not just some special yawn.

The first mammal was a black vixen in her mid-twenties, with amber colored eyes which seemed almost to glow in contrast to her dark fur. With both of her paws, she held carefully a katana pressed to her body, that was obviously too big for her to use it. The sword carried like a newborn had a white sheath and handle, just the paw guard and some elements on the sheath, like the tip, were made out of gold. Her gaze was mostly on the floor, but from time to time, she peeked up to check on the mammals in the room.

 

But there was no mistake, who was the dominant presence in the room, as soon as her gaze had wandered for the first time from one mammal to the next. It was the female wolf with gold-like fur and steel grey eyes which seemed to pierce through every mammal she was looking at. On the right side of her muzzle, she had a traditional smoking pipe, from where small clouds of smoke emerged. She greeted the company of Agents and laid the pipe on the table. While the black vixen sat down in the traditional sitting position, her arms tight around the sword. However, the female wolf made herself comfortable and leaned with her back against the vixen, who didn’t move an inch and who also didn't seem to bother about it.

 

“Ahh, the ICOU, our Knights in shining armor, the savior of the damned and as we know from last night they are also a bunch of enduring lovers. Welcome to my modest home. You can call me Void, and this here is my humble swordbearer and maiden, Slan. I guess you already get acquainted with Ubik and Conrad,” Void said and ended with a sarcastic smirk. Arthur didn’t react to the insult, but he could hear a slight growl from Camila. They both hated to be bugged, and even her open mind about sex couldn’t stop Camila from hating the mammal who listened to their first time together. Arthur grabbed for Camila’s paw under the table and gave it a short squeeze before he parted again. For Arthur became this small gesture almost like a little tradition between the two of them, to reassure that there was nothing to fear as long as they were together in this situation. The feline relaxed quickly from his touch, but Arthur knew that even his touch could help just temporarily to keep her temper down.

 

“We’re here…,” Arthur began but was harshly interrupted by Void, who laid her tobacco pipe down and took a sip from her tea, “Yes, Mr. Lynch. I know why you’re here, the whole underworld of Izumo knows why you’re here. You need a connection. A way to talk to the shadows. The pigeons have been chirping this from the rooftops the last two days. But the fascinating question is what you can give me for my services, Mr. Lynch? Maybe the one, who’s behind all of these?”

 

“You want...Bennett,” Arthur asked confused but got the immediate response, “Bennett? What in the name of the three goddesses should I do with a narcissistic ICOU traitor? No, I want a fox, and I guess you know which one I mean.”

 

“Why do you want Kawasemi? After everything we know by now he’s nothing but a henchman or partner in crime, ” Arthur asked back and saw how a smile bloomed on Void’s face, “Oh, because I always wanted to talk to a ghost.”

 

“I...I don’t understand, “ Arthur said and looked to Camila and Jiro, who both just shrugged. Void waited before she answered. She folded her paws, closed her eyes and began slowly to speak, “Does anyone of you know anything about an organization with the name ‘The Last Order’? Mr. Lynch or Ms. Sanchez? No? Mr. Nakamura, maybe?”

 

Arthur and his two companions shook their heads, but Void seemed to enjoy this kind of conversation to a degree he didn't like. She supported her head with her left paw and looked smiling from one guest to the next.

 

“Of course, you don’t know anything about them. Barely anyone knows the God Paw and The Last Order is even more mysterious and harder to find. The fox you’re searching for was once an agent of The Last Order. Trained all his life to infiltrate, disguise himself, take on different identities and of course to kill,” Void said and took a sip from her tea, smiling at them like an innocent little child.

 

“What do you want to tell me with this information,” Arthur asked. He could feel how he became slowly angry about her little game, in which he didn't want to be a part.

 

“What I want to tell you is that Kawasemi could be anyone. The postman, some fox on the street or maybe even your young police officer, who sits right beside you,” Void said and began to laugh when she saw that Jiro, who just wanted to take a sip from his tea, swallowed severely and began to cough from the sudden accusation. Camila did her best to help him and patted his back until the coughing was gone.

 

“Better, ”Camila asked worried and received a nod and a forced smile from the fox who was still in pain.

 

“Better, “Jiro croaked, his voice completely messed up from the coughing. Exhausted, he sat there at the table and didn’t dare to take another one sip from the tea or to move at all. For once he began to clean his glasses, which became quite messy.

 

“Jiro? You’re kidding, right,” Arthur asked Void in a voice that displayed pure disbelieve for what she had just said.

 

“That was a joke. Even Kawasemi wouldn’t be so bold to infiltrate the investigation right at the core, but I guess he’s always close. The bomb was the best example for this,” Void replied.

 

“What else can you tell me about him?”

 

“I can tell you, according to my information which should be the same The Last Order possess, that he should’ve died in the Zooviet Counter-Revolution, some years ago. To my information was the Last Order even behind the whole downfall of the complete Zooviet Union," the female wolf said with a smirk on her muzzle and waited patiently for Arthur's reaction.

 

"A country with two hundred million mammals, consisting of a hundred of cities, was destroyed by a single organization? That's ridiculous!"  

 

"Maybe it is, and all I do is lying to you...but the fact remains that Kawasemi somehow survived and is now here, in this city. A ghost. Dead and forgotten...at least by most."

 

“That’s what you meant with talking to a ghost,” Arthur replied and tried to think about all the new facts he just got.

‘Secret organizations? Agent? A Ghost? What the hell is going on here? As if the fight between Yakuza and police in this town wasn’t bad enough. Now this story includes also secret organizations that no one knows and events in which multiple millions of mammals died,’  Arthur thought and concentrated back at Void, who began to prepare her pipe. The tobacco she got from Slan, the black vixen, who held a small metal box in her paws which was filled with the brown herb.

 

“Now, Mr. Lynch. Let’s get down to business. How can I help you...I mean exactly,“ Void asked and stuffed tobacco into the end of her metal pipe. As soon as she was finished with her task, Slan held a burning lighter up to her. Void tilted her body to the left to enlighten her pipe.

 

“We want that you arrange a meeting with the head of the Tsukiyama family, the ones who hired Kawasemi to eliminate the Yoshimura family. We need to find new information about the fox and maybe even Bennett. I...No, we think they could help us,” Arthur exclaimed slightly nervous.

“Ohh, do you,” Void asked smiling and exhaled a fine cloud of smoke, “But, what do I get to arrange this meeting?”

 

Dazzled, Arthur needed a moment to reply, “I...I thought that was part of the request Void owed to me?”

 

“Wrong, Mr. Lynch. The mammal who claims the name Void in Zootopia for himself kept his promise by calling me. My service whoever isn’t for free...So, what can you offer? Money? Services? I guess none of this...but you already know what I want,” Void said and observed Arthur with a stern face.  

 

Arthur's mind was blank. Yes, he knew what she wanted but that was something that was out of the question, so what could he offer someone who ruled over a complete part of a town with so many underlings, guards, and connections? What could somebody who is in terms of criminal possibilities well equipped?

 

“Maybe...Connections to the ZPD and ZBI?”

 

“Useless...What should I do with those? If I need connections, I order the God Paw in Zootopia. What works in one direction, also works in the other one. Try again, please, Mr. Lynch,” Void said and began to smile again.

 

“Money. We could try to acquire money through different…, “ Arthur began but was interrupted by Void, “Ubik? Tell me, do we need money?”

 

“No, our books are full, and the money laundering department has more than enough work for the whole next year, Sis,” Ubik said and folded his paws.

 

“Weapons. We could surely agree on...” Arthur desperately began anew but was again interrupted, “Conrad, how is the current situation of our weaponry?”

 

“Swords for the guards, as well as projectile weapons and armors are more than enough available. No need for more, dear sister,” Conrad replied and grinned towards Arthur, who had no idea what he should offer a mob leader who could have everything.

 

‘They both called her sister, and they're clearly not related...What in the name of the three goddesses is going on here,’ Arthur asked himself and thought on, ‘ She wants him, she wants Kawasemi and that someone is catching him for her. She needs me as much as I need her.’

 

“We...we can't give you Kawasemi. We need to take him into custody...we need to make the right thing,” Arthur explained but received nothing but scorning laughter from Void, who was more than amused about this answer. But after the laughter was gone, he could clearly hear the growl from Camila, who seemed to be ready to shout back.

 

“Oh, I forgot. You, the ICOU, are always doing the right thing. The good guys, who help other towns, which gives you also the right to judge every living mammal. Because you know who the good guys are and who the bad. For you, the world is perfectly structured in black and white, with no need to think a second time. You know nothing about the world, and if you knew what was really going on, you wouldn’t be part of this organization of good guys,“ Void ended her rant about the ICOU and inhaled deeply from her pipe. Camila had finally enough from the accusation she received. Both of her paws slammed on the table and directed all eyes in the room to her, while she stared directly at Void.

 

“At least we are no pimps or mammal trafficker, who get rich from the sorrow and suffering of female mammals! At least we try to make this world a better place and don’t just try to control it, but what should somebody like you know about the suffering of others? I saw children out there, living together with their mothers in circumstances which are not acceptable, but I guess that’s also not relevant for someone like you,” Camila shouted in pure anger.

 

‘That’s it we’re done,’ Arthur thought and laid a paw on her shoulder. The first thing he recognized was the incredible tension in her muscles, which was so high that she slightly trembled. The other thing, Arthur saw or better heard was the calm in the room. The smile, which was until now on Void’s muzzle had vanished. Ubik and Conrad looked both on the table in front of them but remained calm. When no one replied, the time was ready for Void’s voice, which was slowly rising, until she sounded like a predator, lurking in the dark, just to catch her prey, whenever the time was right.

 

Void took the sword out of the paws of the black vixen and carried it in her left, her fingers holding the scabbard tight.

 

“You have no idea what I’ve been through, but that’s what I await from an Agent of the ICOU. Ignorance, a biased mind and no idea how this world works. Let me tell you a story about the red light district and who the female mammals are, which have to live here,” Void explained and took one last sip from her tea before she went on. Her face was hard as stone and as it seemed where the memories she tried to recall no pleasant ones, “Even somebody like you, Ms. Sanchez, should know by now that this town is old, some would even say too old for its own good and so are its laws.”

 

Camila said nothing, she just listened to the wolf in the shining white Kimono when Void stepped over her table and strolled towards the table one of Camila, Arthur, and Jiro. In front of them, she sat down in the ideal sitting position of the east. The Katana still in her left paw.

 

“One law, which this and other towns of the east have is in particular terrible...an old law, of course. It allows husbands and leader of families who have high debts and don’t know what they should do...to sell their wife and children to the lord of the red light district or the Yakuza, who then work off the debt of the families. And yes, this is legal since three-hundred fifty years and no one wants to change something. Can you imagine what a female mammal or child is worth here in Izumo, Ms. Sanchez? With such a law?”

 

“Nothing,” Camila answered short and Arthur felt how intimidating Void could be. From this close, he could finally estimate her age. She wasn't much older then he was maybe in her late thirties or early forties. But one thing was sure, she was trained, healthy and seemed as if she had this sword, not just for decorating purposes.

 

“Nothing...right. If you're born in the wrong family at the wrong time in this town, you're fucked... literally. Eighty-five percent of the females you saw in the streets are brought to us by their own families. Most of the rest have no family and just try to survive.”

 

“I...I didn't know…,” Camila began apologetically to explain herself but was harshly interrupted by Void, “Shut up when I try to explain something, do you get me?”

 

A short nod came from all three guests before Void continued to talk, “Twenty years ago, I came to this town as a new member of the God Paw. I was pregnant and ignorant, but life was good to me when I came here with my husband. When I first stepped into the red light district of Izumo, it felt like I stepped into the second circle of hell. Female mammals were raped in the corner and side streets as if they were no mammals at all. They were broken, violated, and no one cared for them...except for me.”

 

Void inhaled deeply, her grey eyes directly looking into the ones of Camila.

 

“The God’s Paw at this time in Izumo was a useless bunch of idiots, who failed at every part of their job. I should just become the new Slan of this town, but I couldn’t. A lot of mammals were suffering at that time, in this district and so I did what I thought was the right thing to do. I killed the member of the local God Paw with this sword and replaced all positions with mammals I trust,” Void said, and for the first time, she looked exhausted, “Was it just what I did? No, certainly not. Did I break the rules? Yes, mine, yours and I guess a lot more. Did I paid for my deeds,” Camila asked and turned for a short moment her head away, but Arthur saw that she tried to hold tears back, “Yes! Yes, I paid with the highest price there was. But was it the right thing to do? Definitely. Don’t get me wrong, if you want you can see in me the monster or the killer, I don't care. And even when those members of the God Paw had never done anything wrong in their lives, they’ve also done nothing for the mammals in the red light district. They stood by and watched and lived a good life with the suffering females in the streets and I changed it.”

 

“If you could do all of this, why don’t you changed the law?”

 

“Even for me,  there are rules I must bow my head to. I’m just a member of the God Paw, no goddess. Besides, why don’t you ask your drug lords in Catacas if they stop selling drugs, or weapons or mammals...But of course, you know that wouldn’t work. You’re no idiot. It's never easy to change things but sometimes it worth it,” Void said to Camila as if by now two old friends would talk to each other.

 

“What did you do to help them,” Camila asked, by now she sounded more impressed than angered about the female wolf.

 

“I banned guns and other weapons in this part of town and created my own army to protect those who don’t get any protection. I gave them back a part of their safety and life, but what was even more important for them...I gave them back their dignity.”

 

A minute of silence passed before Void turned again to all three members of Operation Foxcatcher and said, “Enough of that, take this story and do with it whatever you want. Learn from it, forget it...But now back to what I want, “Void made another break and Arthur began to realize, that he had no idea what he should offer her. All the things he mentioned before were meaningless for her.

 

“Let’s stop this teasing of mine...I’ll help you three and organize a meeting with the head of the Tsukiyama family. Hopefully as soon as possible. But in return, I want that you verify if Kawasemi is one of the former agents who allegedly died during the turmoil of the Zooviet Counterrevolution. Ask him if he was a member of the Last Order and then report to me,” Void explained and waited for a reply from one of the three. It was Arthur who gave her finally an answer.

 

“If we find him and have the chance to talk to him, do you also want to know why he’s doing all of this,” Arthur asked and saw how a smile returned to Void’s face. When he was looking at her while he waited for a response, Arthur had to admit that she was a beautiful female wolf with her bright and almost golden fur. For a short moment, Arthur even asked himself if she had any relations to the Sanada family, but he couldn’t believe that there was any, ‘No. They would never accept a crime lord in their family. I’m pretty sure of it.’

 

“No need for that. I know why Kawasemi is doing what he’s doing, but if you talk to him, you could thank him for his help in the local ICOU branch.”

 

“His help? You mean the three agents he killed?”

 

“The ‘agents’ or how you call them, were all members of different Yakuza families. They worked together to stay ahead of the game. So that they knew when the ICOU would take action against them. It was a good idea, but they couldn’t know that a ghost from the past would come to end their lives.”

 

“They were...Yakuza?”

 

Arthur turned to Camila, who thought about this new information. Suspecting and guessing, she answered, “They have never taken part in a mission, and I can’t remember that I ever meet one of them so it could be possible. I don’t say it’s true and we have to check this but...it’s in the realm of possibility.”

 

“Believe me, Ms. Sanchez, it’s true. When we, the God Paw, are sure about one thing, then about the information we share...Anyhow, this was a little free information I gave you. Ubik, would you please escort Ms. Sanchez and Mr. Nakamura to Ichiraku’s restaurant? Their meals are on us... I want to have a little private talk with Mr. Lynch,” Void said. Her eyes were completely fixed on Arthur. She didn’t even look away when Camila raised her voice, “No! I’ll stay with him...no matter what!”

 

“I’m sure that you’re crazy in love with this wolf, but I can assure you that I’ll not steal him from you. All I want is to talk...that’s it,” Void replied smiling.

 

“But!..., “ Camila tried to interfere, but this time it was Arthur who turned to her. Almost like a reflex Arthur’s paw searched hers and gave it a squeeze, “Camila, don’t worry. I’ll be fine. I have a quick talk with her and follow you and Jiro into that restaurant. Nobody gets hurt, okay.”

 

Arthur tried to put on his best smile and convince her, but in the end, it didn’t work out. Camila looked still worried at him, almost with wet eyes and when she raised her voice again, he knew what he had to do.

 

“Arthur, I…,” Should be all, that she was able to say. Camila’s eyes went wide when his mouth covered hers, and his right paw caressed her face carefully. For this short moment, they were alone in the room. Unfortunately, this passionate kiss ended after almost a minute with a dazzled and slightly embarrassed Camila, who realized what just happened. Forehead against the forehead and with closed eyes, they stayed for a moment like this.

 

“Don’t worry. Just a quick talk and I’ll follow you... You can't get rid of me that fast,” Arthur said, and both chuckled for a moment about his joke. After a nod and a smile, Camila stood up and followed Ubik and Jiro, who waited already for her outside on the floor.

 

When the wooden doors closed escaped a deep, exhale from Void, and she began again to prepare her tobacco pipe. This time in a fast way, almost as if she needed the nicotine. Done with her task, Void sat on Arthur’s table.

 

“Why do you have to make everything so much more complicated, Arthur?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Fire, please,” Void said, and Arthur needed a moment to understand what she wanted but held out the ignited lighter after some seconds. The female wolf leaned down to him and took a deep breath of smoke and nicotine.

 

Void crossed her legs, while she exhaled deeply. Her tail which had a white tip moved slowly from one side to the other, “For example, why do you continue the investigation under Sanada's command? Why couldn't you just stop and fly back to your little Zootopia?”

 

“You know that I couldn't. Kawasemi is still out there, and he killed Agent Duncan.”

 

“An agent you knew for just some hours...but whom do I tell something like this, mmh? A wolf who fell in love with a fellow agent from another species in only two days. Anyhow...when you’re still searching for Kawasemi, why are the Gernach brothers monitoring Bennett? And don't try to fool me,” Void said and inhaled another time the grey smoke, while she looked at Arthur and waited for an explanation.

 

“We assume...that both are working together. Kawasemi and Bennett. That’s why the Gernach brothers monitor him, while we try to follow Kawasemi’s track into the underworld of Izumo. Our theory is that Bennett hired Kawasemi to steal the encrypted personal information of every Agent to sell them on the black market. How it seems he even wants to kill those agents who once tried to oppose him and wanted to force him to end his career in the ICOU. After he failed in a mission as a leader,” Arthur explained and hoped to get a response from her, but Void just shook her head and stared at an old painting at the wall.

 

“Let me guess the mammals which once were against Bennett are Agent Duncan, the Gernach brothers, and Agent Sanchez. He ordered them to their own death...those poor fools,” Void said while she turned her eyes towards Arthur. A slow nod was all she got back, and so she asked the last question she had on her mind, “Did you tell her about this, Mr. Lynch?”

 

There was no reaction from the grey wolf.

 

“Mr. Lynch! Did you tell her,” Void shouted half-loud at him and just then came his response, “No, I didn’t tell her, I...I simply couldn’t do it.”

 

The slap came too fast, and Arthur saw none of this coming. Slightly dazzled from the force she used, he fell back and could only support himself with his arms. He could feel the pain and heat coming from the left side of his face.

 

“Do you know why this world is such a messed up place, Arthur?”

 

Laying just supported by his elbow on his back, Arthur replied, “I have no idea.”

 

“It’s because good things not just happen. We have to work hard for them or even sacrifice something important to us to make them come true. And sometimes, this sacrifice is so big that you make the world a better place, but in the process, you destroy your own...,” Void said and looked with a sad gaze at her sword, "...At least that's what the world taught me."

 

“So...What do you suggest?”

 

“Tell her, that’s the least you can do and try your best to protect her. But if that doesn’t work out in the end, don't forget one important thing...” Void said to the wolf who stood up and walked without looking back to the wooden door. His paw was already on the wooden frame, but Arthur stopped and waited for Void’s words,” And what would that be?”

 

“Not every mammal on this world is meant to be happy.”

 

Arthur left the room without saying another word. He could just hear Void shouting.

 

“Stay at Ichiraku’s. I’ll send one of my mammals to inform you about the meeting.”

 

It wasn’t even afternoon, but Arthur was feeling already dead tired, and he wanted nothing more than to lay down with Camila and sleep. No snuggling or kissing, just her by his side and a whole week of sleep.


	7. Nightfall

**What happened before?**

The group of agents met finally the God Paw of Izumo and with them, a purple-eyed buck and a white wolf with serious aggression problems towards Arthur. But none of this could stop them from meeting the head of the mysterious mob organization, even so, the conversation between agents and mob members wasn’t always peaceful.  But in the end, Void, the queen of the red light district and leader of the God Paw of Izumo, promised her help if Arthur and his team would verify the identity of Kawasemi and his connection to a secret organization with the name ‘the Last Order’. Not sure about this strange wish, Arthur promised to do exactly this. A deal was a deal.

  
  


##   37. Nightfall

“ _ The night is dark and full of terrors.” - George R. R. Martin _

###  Arthur

****  
  


As it turned out, Ichiraku's was a small noodle restaurant at the border of the red light district. Three tables for four mammals and some chairs directly at the window to the kitchen, that was all the place had to offer and of course delicious noodle and soup dishes, which the three were eating with delight. They were almost alone, beside them was another group of female mammals in the restaurant. Those three were dressed in colorful Kimonos. If Arthur had to guess, he would say that those three are friends who liked to spend time together before their nightly work would begin. They left the place after half an hour in a very jolly mood. 

The whole district looked peaceful and Arthur didn't want to imagine how it was before Void cleaned this place up. If the story she told was true and Arthur assumed it, because the female wolf didn't seem like a liar to him, then this must have been hell for a lot of mammals.

Satisfied with her soup, Camila shoved the bowl in the middle of the table and rubbed her not existing belly under her blouse. Arthur knew because she was as well-trained as an agent could ever be. A perfect balance of strength and endurance, not like him, who should sometimes cut the evening beer with John and Marie, and go to the gym of the ZBI building. But until now, he had no reason to do that. He was good enough for the mammals they had to catch and he knew his body was strong.

‘Maybe, I should consider going more often to a gym, instead of doing just the bare minimum for my job…,’ Arthur thought while he watched Camila and continued to eat his ramen with chicken, the same dish Camila had just finished. Jiro wanted just a plain Udon soup. He said he wasn’t hungry for more.

Happily, Camila exhaled and gave a thumbs up to the cook behind the counter, who nodded and laughed as a reaction.

"Mmh...that was muy bien," Camila said and looked in the wide eyes of Arthur and Jiro. Both looked then down into their half-filled bowls and back to the smiling Camila.

"Well, someone seemed almost to starve," Arthur said and turned back to his soup, while Jiro took a large portion of noodles and began to chew.

Smiling, Camila folded her paws and laid her head on them. With a slightly tilted face, she looked at Arthur and replied, “What do you expect, it was a long day...and an even longer night.”

Arthur smiled just about her joke but Jiro almost choked on his noodles. It took a while for his coughing to slowly transform into heavy breathing after Arthur began to pat his back.

"Disculpe, Jiro," Camila said with a heartwarming smile on her muzzle, while she watched how the fox shook his head and replied as if nothing had happened, "No...everything fine *cough*. I shouldn't have been so surprised about...something like that. Especially after this morning and...how I...woke you up."

Jiro, who had enough of his soup, pushed the half emptied bowl of Udon noodles into the middle of the table and looked ashamed to the wooden plate of the table. Arthur knew that Jiro would blush if he hadn’t this bright red fur of his. Awkwardly, Arthur scratched his neck and began, "Jiro...you know we're sorry for what happened this morning. Right, Camila?"

Camila sighed loudly before she answered, "I will never understand you prudish mammals from the east and maybe I will also never understand you mammals from the north and why you have to apologize for something natural as this."

"What? I don't apologize... It's just…," Arthur said and realized too late what he just did. He bit his lower lip to keep calm but it was too late. Grinning, Camila tilted her head which was by then just supported by her left paw, "You wanted to do it again, mi amor."

"Sorry, " Arthur replied half loud as if he was scolded by his teacher for leaving the class too early.

"And again," Camila said and laughed. For once, Arthur kept his muzzle shut and smiled just back at her. He knew when he had lost an argument but he also knew that it would be a pleasure to lose to her again and that at any time.

The small wind chime that hung at the entrance jingled slightly to signal the arrival of a new customer. Until then, the three of them were alone in the small restaurant and by finished with their meal.

Arthur recognized immediately the grey buck with the purple eyes, who was just known by them as Ubik. With a smirk and some words that made the cook laugh, Ubik ordered something and took the chair beside Camila. The buck was smiling as always when he began to talk.

"Okay boys and girls, the party’s gonna start soon,” Ubik said and rubbed his paws in a playful manner. Arthur asked himself if the buck was more delighted about the soon starting mission or the soup he had ordered.

"What do you mean with soon?" Arthur asked the buck, who just got a bowl of ramen served from the cook. Both, Ubik and the cook, exchange some words in the local language. The cook, a grinning grey sika deer with just one remaining ear, left the four alone to their talk and went back to his kitchen.

"Ahhh, sorry for the interruption, but there's nothing better than a bowl of Ramen from Ichiraku's...but who am I telling this, right? You already had the chance to taste it... Anyhow, back to the topic...can you tell me what time it is, Mr. Lynch?"

Arthur looked at his wrist, which still showed the time of Zootopia and not the local time. A quick calculation before Arthur replied, "Almost 8 PM."

"Perfect! Void will be here in half an hour. She knows the meeting point and will vouch for you," Ubik replied and began to eat his bowl of Ramen. On top of the noodles, soup and some vegetables laid delicious-looking slices of a fried carrot. Ubik began with those and chomped down one by one of the orange vegetables.

"Vouch? We don't need you to vouch for us."

"Oh yes, you do. Because you are the first mammals, since the battle of Sekigahara, who represent legal authorities and want to talk to one of the biggest Yakuza families in town. Believe me, you need us,” Ubik said and continued eating. Arthur leaned back and tried to accept this answer, but there was more he wanted to know and maybe the buck could give him this information.

“Can I ask you something, Ubik?”

“Sure, maybe I even give you a real answer,” The buck replied grinning, while he continued to eat his soup.

“Why does Void wants so badly to know if Kawasemi is a former member of this ominous...Last Order organization? All of her help for this little piece of information? I mean, what could one fox do?” Arthur asked and managed that Jiro’s and Camila’s attention was now completely on the buck. The noises stopped and Ubik looked with a stern gaze directly into Arthur’s eyes, “I think you should ask her this question yourself. I am in no position to answer it. I mean I  _ could _ but Sis would be mad at me and this is a too high risk for me.”

Ubik smiled and Arthur felt that he wouldn’t get any more information from the purple eyed rabbit. But the words of the buck sank deep into the mind of Arthur, ‘Yeah, maybe he should ask her directly.’

"Also, if you want to smoke a cigarette or take a leak, well...now would be a perfect opportunity to do so," Ubik said and continued to eat his noodles with loud noises, that indicated to everyone in the small restaurant that he liked his meal.

Arthur sighed in the first moment but the longer he thought about the idea of a last break, the more he liked it. His gaze wandered over to Camila, who gave him a little nod towards the entrance. They waited long before both agents stood up and went outside. Arthur could see how Jiro looked pleading after them and he would’ve called immediately for the young fox if he hadn’t to talk with Camila and that urgent.

Outside of the small restaurant was darkness already falling over the city and especially. Some cries of pleasure and laughter waved overt from the main part of the red light district. Which shone in bright red light and looked almost like in Arthur’s fantasy from earlier this day. After a short stretch of her limbs, Camila sat on a small wooden bench which stood beside the entrance to the restaurant. Arthur watched her and smiled when she patted the place on the bench beside her.

For a while, both agents sat silently on the small bench and watched the dark park on the other side of the hectic street. Another dark place, which they would soon enter to find out more about Kawasemi and why he came into this town.

“ I...I have to apologize…,” Arthur began while he looked to the ground. His paws nervously massaged each other but Camila interrupted him immediately, “Please, Arthur. Not again. I told you already, that there’s nothing to be sorry about.”

"Yes, there is...You remember when you talked yesterday with your daughter?" Arthur asked and saw how Camila's head turned to him, "¿Si?

"I...I told you just the current state of their observation but not the theory Otto shared with me about Bennett," Arthur said and felt how it became more and more difficult for him to talk on, "I...WE think Bennett maybe wants to kill you, Camila. No, I’m pretty sure he wants to do that. You're one of his main targets and I should have told you earlier! I should have…"

Arthur couldn’t end his sentence. Camila slung her right arm around his head and pulled him slowly down to her chest. Carefully, she began to caress his cheek with her paw while she gave him a kiss on his neck. Her muzzle remained in his grey fur and for a moment, Arthur didn’t know what to say or do, and so he just listened to the steady beat of her heart. He never knew how calming this could be.

“ Idiota,” Camila whispered into his ear, “Do you really think I wouldn’t know that? We both do this job long enough to see when danger awaits us. The moment I understood that Bennett is our enemy, I knew why he called Paul, the Gernach siblings and me into this operation. And I also know why you didn’t tell me...so thanks for one day in a long time without any sorrows because I knew you were at my side.”

Camila added another kiss to the one before, but this time she placed it in the middle of Arthur's head. The wolf enjoyed the treatment of the feline and relaxed from the unexpected outcome of the conversation.

He couldn’t remember a moment in his life where he felt at the same time so cared for and also so dumb for expecting that Camila wouldn’t know Bennett’s aim. With every new facet that Arthur learned about her, he felt how he fell more and more in love with his witty feline. A mammal, he knew for not longer than forty-eight hours.

When Camila let go of him, he straightened beside her and both watched for another minute the park on the other side.

“ I’m still sorry for not telling you,“ Arthur began and heard immediately a half annoyed and half amused sigh of Camila, “You just can't let it go, can you?”

“ I apologize for the things I think I've done wrong. That's how I am,” Arthur explained smiling and added after a short break, “Do you think you can live with someone like that?”

“ Mmh...I don’t know. I guess only time will tell, but…,” Camila replied in a playful manner and took Arthur’s paw into hers, “...I have a good feeling about you Mr. Lynch."

With his right paw, Arthur took one of the two last cigarettes and gave one to Camila. The feline took the small roll of tabak between her lips and waited with her first breath until Arthur enlightened it. A fine cloud of smoke drifted slowly in the wind until it disappeared, Camila took the cigarette in her free left paw, laid her head on Arthur's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Just a moment, okay."

"For you? Always and as long as you wish."

A smile flashed over Camila's face, just before she handed the glowing stick of tobacco over to Arthur. Happy with this small moment of peace, the grey wolf in his grey suit sat there and enjoyed the calm of the sunset and the feline which was leaning at his side. It didn’t even take a minute and an almost silent purring crept into Arthur’s left ear. A grin spread over his face when he heard her sleeping but it died instantly when Arthur heard a known voice talking to him from his left side and the corner of the restaurant.

“ Young love. Now, what for a lovely view,” Void said in a mocking tone, while she tapped the remaining ashes out of her smoking pipe. Arthur wasn’t the only one who recognized her. Camila awoke from her small nap and gave a look at the light brown wolf beside her, that Arthur wasn’t able to see but he guessed it wasn’t a pleasant one.

“ Instead of glaring at me, you could get your fox police officer out here to start our little mission. So, Miss Sanchez, what do you say?”

“ _ Puta,”  _ Camila whispered towards Arthur and stood up. For a moment the wolf expected from his feline to walk on but he had underestimated her jealousy. She turned abruptly to him and took his whole face into her black paws, giving Arthur a deep kiss. When she parted from her wolf, she looked the last time to Void and walked back into the small restaurant. Dazzled, Arthur was left alone with Void and watched love drunk after Camila. The female wolf was again preparing her smoking pipe with some tobacco.

“ I don’t know what you did with her last night, Arthur, but this female mammal is totally fallen for you,“ Void said, smirking to herself.

“ Who said that she’s the only one?” Arthur said, smiling.

“ Of course...I forgot, this game always needs two idiots and not just one,” Void replied and enlightened her pipe. She made two steps and sat beside Arthur, crossing her legs. He, however, took a good look at the wolf beside him.

The white and golden Kimono was gone and replaced by a traditional Samurai tunic, consisting of wide and pleated dark-grey trousers. Above this, she wore a traditional white shirt and dark grey jacket with long sleeves. On her left hip was the katana with the white and gold scabbard, that her sword maiden was holding earlier in her paws and an additional smaller blade in the same colors was just directly above the longer one.

"You are dressed as if you’re preparing for war...also, where is your black vixen? Shouldn’t be a sword maiden at her master’s side?" Arthur asked but kept his eyes on the park in front of him.

"Slan? She’s not ready for such a mission and I don’t play with the life of my family. To risk my life is more than enough,” Void said and cleaned her pipe once again before she hid it away in the wide sleeve of her tunic, “And to the mammal, we will soon meet. He is known for using assassins to eliminate his enemies, even beside the whole Kawasemi incident. He’s also not just the head of the second largest Yakuza clan, he is also the boss over multiple companies in this and other towns in the east. Oh! And before I forget it, his and my past was not always peaceful and I learned a long time ago to prepare myself for the worst case. Guns are not my weapon of choice...but a sword? That’s something I’m wielding since I was a six-year-old pup,” Void said and with a smile.

"Six years of age and already wielding a sword. I guess you could tell one hell of a childhood story," Arthur said and expected an immediate reply but for some reason was the smile on Void's face gone. She looked sad and seemed no longer in the mood for jolly small talk. It took almost a minute until the female wolf replied.

"One hell of a story? Well, hell comes pretty close to the description of my youth...but enough about that, Mr. Lynch. As it seems is the rest of your group here and ready for action," Void replied, nodding towards the entrance of the small restaurant, where Ubik, Camila, and Jiro stood. All of them waiting for the two of them.

Arthur wasn’t sure what he should think about a mammal like Void. He could clearly feel that she had a sorrowful past and especially what she did for the mammals in the red light district was remarkable, but nonetheless, she was one of the leading mob bosses of this city. Death was something that she knew very well, either brought by her paw or by others, he was sure of it.

With a stern face, Arthur joined the small group in front of the restaurant and placed himself beside Camila and Jiro.

“ Alright, are you ready, Sis?” Ubik asked Void and watched carefully how the wolf responded. Like before she showed just the emotions, she wanted to show. A perfect play. Arthur could see no sign of fear in her facial expression or any sign of retreat.

“ You know me. I have no real concern to put my own life at risk...it’s one of the others that worries me. But…, “ Void said and looked, grinning at Arthur, “...I have also a strong wolf at my side, so I think I’ll be okay. And just a reminder. Not you, not Conrad and none of our guards will enter the park tonight. I know you long enough to understand that you made preparations for my safety. Am I right?”

The grey buck stared for a moment with his purple eyes at the wolf, before he sighed after a minute and finally gave up, “Fine! I will call Conrad and the guards and tell them to leave the park alone...I still don’t like this whole operation. Not that you ever listened to me, Sis. At least not in the last thirty years, we know each other.”

The grey buck crossed his arms and looked miffed back to the restaurant. To the surprise of the little team, who waited for a harsh word of the female wolf and leader of the God Paw here in Izumo, she bowed down and gave the buck a kiss on his forehead.

“You know I would listen to you, Brother, but just when you have the same ideas as me,” Void said with a grin. Ubik chuckled in response and replied, “Get this done and send the Agents back into their world of pretended justice.”

“ I will and one last thing, Ubik, for which I want no objections or smart words from you. If anything happens to me tonight, there is a scroll in my office, which declares you as the next Void of the God Paw in this city and to the guardian over my daughter. Do you understand?” The wolf asked in a stern voice.

“ Void...I...Damned, what you want from me is too much…,” Ubik went silent and stared for a moment just to the ground. The buck took a deep breath and replied, “However, I... understand. But! This is just the worst case scenario. I want to see your fluffy tail later tonight in one piece, are we clear?”

“ Crystal clear, my old friend,” Void said, smiling, and gave the rest of the team a signal to follow her. The buck remained in front of the restaurant. Arthur saw that the worries of the buck were real, they were written all over his face. Concern for a mammal from a complete different species, but to which he still refers as his sister and Arthur believed both of them.

If there was one word that would describe the park at best, it would be perfection. Every tree, every straw of grass and every flower looked perfectly worked out, even in the dim light of the yellow shining lanterns and the full moon in the sky.

Their aim was one of the three pavilions near the central lake of the park. On the lake was built another pavilion or better a shrine.

“ You two seem close,“ Camila said while walking beside Void and waiting for a reply from the female wolf, “We are. One of my oldest memories is with him, building sand castles somewhere far, far away from here. He was always around me, guiding me, helping me and he never complained...not once. When I said he’s like a brother to me, then I mean it.”

“ It’s just rare to see someone being so close to another species. Especially a wolf and a bunny...That’s all.”

“ Tse...another species...as if this would mean anything,” Void said in a scornful tone before she continued, “I saw wolves who betrayed family members and foxes who wanted to give their own life for the sake of a bunny. Nothing is as easy at it seems, especially in this crazy world. To be honest, I thought especially you in your situation would think open about this topic, Miss Sanchez.”

The female wolf turned her head over to Camila and smiled knowingly at her. Arthur could already see how the feline would raise her fist against Void but nothing happened. Instead, Camila smiled back in the same manner. As if they’re just teasing each other. Like old friends.

Arthur always thought that he was good in understanding mammals, not perfect and not nearly as good as Marie when she needed information but still, he thought of himself as someone who gets the most context of a conversation. Spoken or unspoken. But this right now was something that went beyond his mind. Some hidden conversation that could only occur between female mammals.

“ Oh, I am open about this...I was just interested to hear your opinion,” Camila replied. They had reached the pavilion, which was, at first sight, another temple for one of the three goddesses. The three, who had once ended the war between all species almost two thousand years ago. A myth, but some mammals still believed in it until today. And what should Arthur say against it? Good stories die hard. The unifying good in the world that connects all mammals beyond species and creates a world in which all can live in peace? What an ending. Story or just coincidence they had kept their word until today. There was peace in the world...more or less.

“ Alright, I need to make a report to our second team. What is the name of the park?” Arthur asked Void who stood with crossed arms in front of a stone obelisk on which a lot of foreign symbols were engraved and probably described one of the three goddesses. Without turning back she replied, “We are here in the Hamarikyu Gardens and this is the east shrine,” Void said and continued to study the monolith in front of her.

“ Good...thank you,” Arthur replied and opened the communication device. He tried to reach the two brothers but none of them answered the call. He tried it a second time but even this didn’t work out. Finally, Arthur decided to leave a short message on the other device, which they could read as soon as they had the time for it.

‘ They’re probably just eating dinner, right now. At least I would do that if I had to watch Bennett doing probably the same on the other side of the street,’ Arthur thought and turned to Jiro who looked frightened and Camila who was on high alert.  

“ Alright, I left them a message. So, in case anything happens to us they can pick up the trace from here,” Arthur said and saw a nod from Camila and Jiro.

“ Void, when will our contact be here?”

But there was no answer from the female wolf in front of the obelisk. Since their arrival she stared at the top of the obelisk. Almost as if there was something hidden, that only she could see.

“ Void?”

“ They’re already here, Agents. Just look,” Void said and for the first time, Arthur recognized that at the top of the obelisk sat a mammal, dressed in black. The only thing that could be seen as the reflection of the moonlight that showed them a pair of yellow feline eyes. He couldn't say for sure what for a mammal was looking down at them but if he had to guess, he would bet that the mammal in the darkness was an Ocelot. It was too small for leopard or tiger but also too big for a wild cat.

Camila had already her right paw at her gun, while Jiro stood in shock beside her and didn’t seem to know what he should do. To keep the situation under control, Arthur laid his paw on Camila's left shoulder. He could feel her muscles relax from his touch.

"We just want to talk," the grey wolf said calm, while his paws gave everyone the unmistakable sign to relax. Arthur knew Camila and Jiro would follow his example, but he wasn't sure about Void's reaction, "Right, Void?"

She had her left paw on her sword and pushed with her thumb slowly the blade for an inch out of its scabbard. Growling, she looked up to the mammal in the darkness.

“ It’s you Hanzo, right? You damn feline Ninja! That he had to send you! You, of all mammals that work for him!”

A fine and female but also monotone voice echoed from the top of the obelisk, “I can assure you Void, that my last mission was nothing personal.”

“ Nothing personal? You killed one of my girls on the streets of MY district. I swore to protect them! Additional to her you wounded five of my guards, two of them heavily. Now,

come down and I teach you what it means to attack the God Paw of Izumo,” Void shouted up to the mammal and Arthur had the feeling that Void’s relationship with the Tsukiyama family and her description with the words not-always-peaceful, was a big understatement.

“ I would prefer not to, Void-sama. This fight would end badly, if not even deadly, for both of us. My mission is to escort you to Master Ieyasu, not fight you...and to the girl you mentioned. She knew too much about one of our mammals and had to be silenced. You would have done the same in our situation...and like I said. It was nothing personal,” Hanzo replied in the same calm and monotone voice, that made Void crazy.

"Anyhow…," the mammal in the darkness sounded more and more bored with every minute that passed, "You will lead the way to the main shrine, Void-sama and you Arthur Lynch will follow. The other two will stay here.”

“ You dare to give me orders? Is this your way of showing some sympathy for what you've done? Nothing personal...paw! How can..,” Void began anew but stopped when a paw grabbed her shoulder. Calm and soothing, Arthur spoke to her, “Void, I have no idea what happened between you two and believe me, I’m sorry for your loss but this isn’t the right time or place to settle this. So, please...put your sword back and let us follow her.”

Still annoyed but snapped out of her blind rage, Void turned her head from the mammal at the top of the obelisk back to Arthur. She growled at him and shrugged off the wolf's paw.

“ Fine! Let’s get this done...damn Ieyasu...one day he’ll pay for this,” Void murmured and left the pavilion. All eyes followed the angered mob boss. Again sounded the feline voice from the top of the obelisk but Arthur knew he wouldn’t cry about the fact, to never hear from her again.

“ Follow her. I will join you on your way. You won't see me but I'll be there,” The meek, feline voice said from the top of the obelisk.

"Just you or others like you?" Arthur asked but there came no answer and not that he awaited anything from a ninja.

For just a second Arthur looked down at the engraved symbols, but when his gaze went back up there was just the obelisk in the darkness and nothing else. The mammal was gone and he couldn’t find any sign or trace that it was ever there.

'Powerful organisation that no one knows, Killer Foxes, bomb attacks, traitors, undercover missions, Samurais and now ninjas. Oh! And of course falling in love with another agent from another species...This mission becomes crazier with every passing second...,’ Arthur thought and shook grinning his head, ‘...But isn’t that exactly what you wanted, Arthur? Is this what I wanted?’

Arthur didn’t know the answer to this question or he didn’t want to admit it.

‘For some parts it really was the action but first and foremost, he wanted to make this world a better place.’

A paw grabbed carefully Arthur’s shoulder and woke him from his daydream, "You should leave now, Arthur. Jiro and I will keep an eye out for any strange activity."

Despite the darkness, Arthur could see a gentle smile on Camila's face. And as if a switch was pushed in him he couldn’t resist and smiled back at her. Just for a second he searched for something in his pocket and handed it over to her. Camila began immediately to examine the object.

“ Is that...Paul’s stupid old coin?”

“ Stupid?” Arthur asked and had to chuckle.

“ Si, he always claimed that this thing would bring him luck and that it once belonged to the Inspector who caught the Ripper...but the truth is that, he found that coin after a mission in an old antique store in Oxford. The owner talked him into this… but why do you have it now, “ Camila replied and waited for Arthur's response, “Shortly before the explosion, he gave it to me and said that sometimes everything an agent needs is a little bit of luck...and I’m sure that you don’t believe in things like luck and neither do I...I have also no real clue if Paul's death showed me anything in this regard, but if there’s the tiniest possibility that one of us can leave this town alive because of an old and stupid coin...I want it to be you.”

Camila was dazzled when she heard those words from Arthur and for the fraction of a long second, she stood just in the darkness of the pavilion with an open muzzle and stared at the grey wolf. It didn't take long for the feline to recover her smile.

Camila grabbed Arthur's jacket and pulled him close to her. A short but passionate kiss was her answer to him and three short words.

"Don't die."

Camila said, parting from him. He wasn’t sure if he saw tears glittering through the moonlight and it was too late to check on her, because Camila turned with crossed arms away from him and he knew that she wanted to be the one by his side, not Void.

"I won't…," Arthur said and walked to the entrance of the pavilion. At the entrance stood still Jiro, to which Arthur directed some words, "Please watch her back, Jiro. She’s an experienced agent but also just a mammal like me."

"I will do my best, Arthur,” Jiro replied and smiled. The young fox looked quite bold in the twilight that the moon provided, Arthur thought and directed some last words at him, “Thanks, Jiro. I owe you.”

Together with the still angered Void, who waited a few meters in front of the entrance, Arthur walked towards the biggest of the four pavilions. The massive building was not just built on top of a lake but also in the middle of it and this lake marked at the same time the center of the park.

The knowledge of his newest enemy and that they acted in the shadows made him more cautious of the darkness around him. Every now and then, Arthur believed he saw something moving in the shadows of trees and bushes. When the wooden shrine came into sight for the first time, Arthur checked like many times in the last two days his gun. The building was tall and had at least four floors. It wasn’t just a simple shrine like the other three. It was a huge temple to honor the three goddesses. A pagoda.

‘ That’s a lot of room for an ambush,’ Arthur thought when he checked the tower in front of him and saw that Void was glancing over her shoulder directly at him.

“ You can feel them too, right?”

There was a hatred in her voice that went deeper than a normal conflict between mob bosses. Her left paw enclosed already the scabbard of her sword, while her right paw moved slowly to the handle.

“ Yes, I can see them... but right now, I would prefer to see that you leave your sword where it belongs,” Arthur replied and waited nervously for her answer, before he added what crossed his mind, “If you hate him and his mammals so much, why do you help me personally? I guess you could have sent any of your underlings to escort me.”

A deep sigh escaped Void’s muzzle. She didn’t seem to be happy but spoke anyway, “I have to know if Kawasemi is the mammal I’m expecting. I just have to know. It’s important for my...for us.”

“ But why? What does it change?” Void took her time before she replied, but when she did, Arthur could hear no bit of sarcasm in her voice like earlier this day, just pure honesty and for the first time – fear.

“Maybe  everything. My life, the life of my daughter, this town, your town...maybe even every town on this goddamn planet.”

“ The...planet? I think that sounds a little bit exaggerated. And with a little, I mean it sounds completely insane,” Arthur said, chuckling and walked on. Not for a second he could believe what the female wolf said to him. 

Void stopped abruptly. When he turned, it took the grey wolf a moment before he realized that she was staring at him.

“ You have no idea what the right mammal in the wrong place can do to this world. Maybe not today, or tomorrow but someday in the future, the world as we know it could end because of him.”

Arthur remained and just nodded. He had no idea what she was talking about but the seriousness of her words sent a shiver down his spine. When Void walked on, she made the last stop right beside him.

“ We two will probably never see his actions in reality but our children and grandchildren will probably face the consequences one day. But...when the time comes... pray, that you’re already too old to do anything,” Void said and made a little pause in which she looked up to the center of the small lake, “Come on, we have to go. I don’t want to give Ieyasu more time than he deserves.”

Arthur wasn’t sure about anything she said. Everything sounded so unreal, as if it came directly from a movie or one of the large books Arthur’s mother loved to read.

Their path to the shrine led them over a wooden bridge and towards the center of the lake. Every now and then, Arthur could hear the sound of claws on wood. They weren't alone but he couldn't say how many mammals were out there. It could be one, ten or a hundred. There was no clear indication of how powerful the enemy was and that made him nervous.

Dark and silent laid the first floor of the shrine in front of them. The same monotone voice like before sounded from somewhere, within the room, but besides wooden columns, statues, benches, and some weak glowing lanterns, the two wolves could see nobody.

“ Mr. Lynch, please follow the stairs to the highest floor. My master is waiting there for you,” Hanzo, the feline ninja said without revealing her position and both began to walk towards the staircase.

“ Not you, Void. Just Mr. Lynch.”

No sarcastic reply from Void this time but Arthur heard how she stomped her feet rapidly on the ground.

“ Just go and get this over. I’m tired of this game.”

A nod from one wolf to the other and Arthur began to climb the stairs towards the highest floor. Lanterns marked his way upwards but when he looked around he couldn't see anyone on the floors he passed. Not that it meant that there was nobody. By now, he was not so certain about his loneliness.

His lungs begged him for a cigarette when he had reached the highest floor but he told himself that later would be plenty of time for one.

The highest floor was small and shaped like a square, with four benches. Each of them faced one cardinal direction and Arthur was sure that during daytime, you would have a magnificent view over the park and Izumo central. On the bench, that was directed towards the west, sat a panda bear and watched calmly the expensive buildings of the high born mammals in the mountains to the west, which enclosed the town.

Arthur made a step towards him, "Mr. Tsukiyama?"

The black and white bear, who was illuminated by the moonlight, didn't react immediately. But when he did, Arthur saw it as an invitation and began walking towards his bench. In contrast to Void was this mob boss wearing a pretty expensive looking suit, which was no surprise, if Arthur considered that he was not just a mob boss but also the owner of multiple large companies, here in Izumo.

"Arthur Lynch. Member of the ZBI and the ICOU. You wanted to talk to me and here I am." The Panda said, smiling up to Arthur who stood in front of him, “Please, Mr. Lynch take a seat. Connecting to another mammal is so hard when the participants are not on the same eye level. Don’t you agree?” The Panda said. His voice was calm, concentrated but also rough.

Arthur felt no immediate danger and sat beside the Panda bear with his folded paws and perfect black suit. A new feeling came to Arthur and that was that this mob boss beside him wanted this meeting as much as he and that he would soon find out why.

“ I heard you have a connection to a killer with the name Kawasemi? You know why he is here and maybe even where he is now?”

“ I can and will answer the first two questions with a clear - yes. For the third question. Well, I don’t know exactly where he is but maybe I can give you a hint, ” Mr. Tsukiyama replied. His calm talking made Arthur somehow uneasy and he could feel that he was no typical mob boss, he planned carefully what would happen and when.

“ Okay, then let’s begin with the question. Why is Kawasemi here in Izumo?”

“ He’s here because I called for him and he came. You see to understand my decision, you have to understand this town. Once there were hundreds of fractions here in Izumo. So many Yakuza, Police member who fought against each other and nobles. All of them wanted to have a bigger piece of the cake but over the years, some leading fractions crystalized from the mass of competitors. And by now, you should know all of the leading fractions,” Mr. Tsukiyama said and like before he had this cold smile on his muzzle that made Arthur uneasy.

“ The Sanada family with the Police, Void with the God Paw, as well as Mr. Yoshimura and you with your families...well, now just you.”

“ Exactly Mr. Lynch. You understood fast the essence of this town. Anyhow, all other fractions in this town like the nobles, the company owning mammals and so on, all of them tended to one of this bigger fractions. What I did or wanted to do was to eliminate one big fraction from this equation. But no one wanted or could do what I had planned...Well, until I heard of Kawasemi,“ Mr. Tsukiyama made a short pause and inhaled deeply before he went on, “It didn’t take long and he came to me. I told him what I wanted and he told what he wanted in return.”

Arthur looked up to the Panda and saw that his smile was gone. He waited for the next question and so, Arthur asked what was on his mind, “What does he want?”

“ Everything. Which meant at that time an amount of approximately 500 million Zootopia Dollars. An incredible amount of money for a mob family that owned half the companies in this city but for a single mammal? At that time, I laughed about him and said okay. I didn't know that I made a deal with the devil. Because I was sure he would never do it or he would fail. I thought he was just a mad mammal. Not more and not less,” Mr. Tsukiyama explained and went silent for a moment. For a second, Arthur believed to see something like regret in the eyes of the Panda, “He needed two weeks of preparation and one night, in which he executed his plan and killed every leading mammal of the Yoshimura family. Everyone dead, except for a small bundle of fur. A black vixen which was just a few weeks old. Her name is Eto and she’s the only daughter of the head of the Yoshimura family...and the only survivor.”

Arthur made those new information uneasy, but he didn’t know what was more unsettling, that they  were missing in the official police report or that he heard them from a mob boss. He kept calm but his mind was already working with this new information.

‘ What does a mammal want with 500 million dollars? What is his goal? And the question still remains, how could one fox kill so many mammals?’

“ So, you gave him 500 million at once? In cash? Just like that?”

The Panda laughed heartily about Arthur’s words, “Of course not. Nobody in this world has such an amount of money laying around and as you can imagine I still tried to prevent this situation, because, in the end, he is just one fox. So, I sent my mammals after him but even they weren’t able to kill or even locate him and then...well,” The Panda sighed.

“ He turned the tables and began to hunt down you. Am I right?” Arthur asked and this time it was the wolf who smiled. There was always a small feeling of justice for Arthur when he heard that the bad guys started to fight each other.

The Panda, however, shifted his place on the bench as if he was reminded that he was sitting in an uncomfortable position.

“ Yes and that with success,” The Panda said and searched for something in his jacket. After a few seconds, he pulled out a silver cigarette case that was probably worth more than one month of Arthur’s pay, maybe even two. Mr. Tsukiyama took one cigarette out of the box and held the silver case in front of Arthur. The Panda saw the suspicious look, first towards the case and then at him.

"Don't worry. Those are mine and definitely not poisoned, if you think that," The Panda replied with a chuckle. Arthur took the offered cigarette and waited for fire. With a similar expensive looking silver lighter, Mr. Tsukiyama ignited the tip of Arthur’s cigarette and then his own. Both inhaled the smoke and tasted the bitter flavor. It was much stronger than Arthur's normal cigarettes but he didn't complain.

“ Anyhow...I tried my best to take him down. I even sent my personal guards after him, but even five ninjas weren’t enough to stop him and only one mammal returned alive. She was the one who escorted you to this place. It was at this moment that I understood if my ninjas couldn't kill him, nobody I know could. You may think I'm cold-hearted, to break a contract and kill a mammal, but that's not the case. In fact, I agreed to pay the money because I'm not ready to sacrifice any more of my mammals or my family,” Mr. Tsukiyama ended and looked now directly at Arthur, who had just finished the cigarette, “And at this point, you come into play.”

Arthur chuckled about those last words because he suspected something like this. Why else would a mob boss, who owned multiple companies and now the largest Yakuza family in Izumo, talk willingly with an agent who could cost him everything?

“ You want me to stop him, so you can stop paying him. Am I right? Why wasting your own resources and mammals, when you can waste someone’s else. But to do that you have to give me information about Kawasemi.”

The Panda laughed and flicked the remains of his cigarette over the wooden railing, where it probably landed on the roof of the temple. Arthur was no huge believer in the three goddesses but even he thought that such buildings should be treated with some respect and put his own stub into the pocket of his jacket, after he killed the fire.

“ Maybe I shouldn’t have talked to you, after all, you seem to be brighter than the average ICOU agent. Could be bad for me in the future...but the dice have been cast and every one of us have to live with the consequences,” Mr. Tsukiyama said and stood up, “Dock D, Warehouse 23. That’s where we have to deposit his money every month for the next twenty years. Maybe you find some answers...or if you’re lucky, even a certain fox. Unfortunately, that’s all I can give you.”

Smiling, Mr. Tsukiyama remained for some seconds in front of Arthur, where he buttoned up his suit jacket, “Sayonara, Mr. Lynch. It was a pleasure talking to you and just the best for the investigation. Maybe you can even find Mr. Bennett and give him his just punishment.”

Just for a second, Arthur wanted to ask where he had this information but he knew that he would get no clear answer. Without looking back, the Panda left the top floor and Arthur remained alone on the bench, were he thought for a moment about the new developments in this case, while he heard the Panda walking down the crackling staircase.

‘ A warehouse? He needs a name to rent such a place but what does names mean for a mammal like Kawasemi. It’s probably made up and leads nowhere but this is still the best lead we had until now...what do I even think, that’s the only lead we have until now. How high is the possibility that Bennett knows about this place and also wants to go there, collecting the money for his part in selling the ICOU member information? I have to go back to Camila and Jiro, we have to talk this through and that immediately,’ Arthur thought and stood finally up. Without losing any more time, he walked down the stairs, taking more often than he intended two steps at once. Fast, he followed the small red lanterns down the stairs.

When he reached the base level of the building Arthur couldn’t see Void or any other mammal. He could hear the splashing of some fishes from the small lake. There was just darkness and still, there was also the feeling that he wasn’t alone. Unsure what he should do, Arthur stood still in front of the staircase, watching carefully his surrounding and sniffing the air for other mammals.

“ I almost thought he killed you and left. Wouldn’t surprise me at all. But you seem to be fine,” Void said and inhaled deeply from her pipe. Only the red glowing chamber with the tobacco revealed her position. The female wolf sat on a bench beside the entrance and waited for him. Void’s mood seemed better than before and he was glad for this change.

“ No, I’m fine. But, we have to hurry back.”

“ So, he told you where he is?”

“ No...well not directly but he told me about a warehouse at the docks.”

“ Mmh...that’s not much.”

“ Yes, but it’s better than nothing. Let’s go back, so you can return to your role as queen of the red light district and I can discuss this info with my team.”

“ Oh, what a gentlemammal you are, Agent Lynch. Someone, who is worried about the ladies around him, “ Void replied in a sarcastic tone, while she walked beside Arthur. A big smile bloomed on Arthur’s face. He wanted to tease back, when the communication device in his inner suit jacket began to vibrate, just when they left the wooden bridge. Arthur didn’t even waste a glance at the device and held it directly to his ear. His smile to Void died in an instant when he heard the rough voice from the device.

“ I wish you a wonderful evening Mr. Lynch. Please tell me, didn’t I gave you the order to return to your cities and wait for further instruction?”

Arthur stopped and Void needed a moment to recognize that the wolf had his fists clenched, while he stared at the path in front of him, but she could feel that something wasn’t okay.

Meanwhile, his mind was going crazy. How could such an incompetent leader like Simon Bennett get his paws on the communication device of the two brothers? Arthur had ideas how he did but he liked none of them. The two brothers were excellent in their job, but foremost they were careful.

“ What did you do to the Gernach brothers?”

A moment of silence followed that was replaced by laughter coming from the device.

“ What I did? Well, insubordination has dire consequences. You should know that," Bennett said and chuckled.

“ WHAT DID YOU DO…,” Arthur shouted into the small device and got his answer faster than he expected but also calmer than he expected, “I killed them, Arthur. Something I wanted to do for a long time. You can’t imagine what a relief it was to end the life of this choleric deer and his socially crippled brother. I just wish their father could be alive to feel what it means to lose something important,” Bennett answered and Arthur was sure by now that he was grinning on the other side. He could hear it in his voice and it made him sick.

’ Dead?’ Arthur could hardly believe it, ’They are...were two well-trained agents and he just an old lion. What has happened? Was it his fault? Without him, this wouldn’t have happened...No! Don’t even start to go this way, Arthur. He is the criminal! He has to be stopped. It’s his fault...If he’s telling the truth. He…,’ Arthur thought and clenched his fists even tighter, so tight that he felt how his claws poked into his paw pads. A small stream of blood trickled down his paw but vanished unseen into his fur. He even ground his teeth but like the blood, Arthur barely even noticed this. What he also didn’t notice was Void who asked with a rising voice what was going on.

“ What do you want, Bennett?” Arthur asked grim and said it loud enough that even Void understood who talked to him on the phone.

Again, laughter came from the other side of the communication device before he began to speak, “Me? In the end, I just want, what’s rightfully mine, Arthur.”

“ What are you talking about?” Arthur asked confused, while he continued to walk on. By then, he was almost jogging and just the aim to reach Camila and Jiro in time was on his mind.

“ I’m talking about the last thirty years, in which I sacrificed my life and my marriage to chase after so many criminals with a group of agents that turned out to be traitors. And for what? A weak handshake and a petty retirement salary? No, not even this... Paul, Camila, and the old Gernach deer wanted to get rid of me. Me! The oldest and highest decorated member of the ICOU! But the tables have turned. Paul and the whole Gernach family...they’re all dead, just Camila remains,” Arthur said. Another voice came through the device and this one froze for a second the blood in Arthur’s veins. Since the beginning of the conversation, he asked himself where Bennett was, but after the next words, there was no mistaking where he was...and with whom.

“ Y una mierda(Bullshit)! You destroyed your marriage and life all by yourself! You gambled, you lied and even worse you risked the lives of others without any regret and that’s why we…,” Camila was cut off and all Arthur heard was a hard slap, followed by a painful moan and Jiro’s voice, that hurried to her, “Stay back fox! And you! You listen to me! What do you think who you are to lecture me, Camila? You’re nothing but a damn slut, who couldn’t even stay in her own species. Yes, that’s right. I know about you and your little wolf on the other end of the line.”

The wooden shrine was already in sight when anger was rising in the wolf, as he had never felt before. He couldn’t even remember that he was ever in such a state. Whatever happened to Camila, he wanted nothing more at this moment than to kill Simon Bennett for what he had done to her, ‘Damn the consequences. Should they arrest me for killing him so be it. But if I get my paws on that damn lion, he’s done. That’s for sure.’

The communication device activated again and it was again Bennett’s voice that sounded partly amused about the mammal in front of him and partly disgusted, “Do you think I wouldn’t notice? Everyone knew it, the moment you two entered the room. You stank of him and he stank of you! First, a daughter without a father and now the unnatural behavior of an interspecies relationship? How deep can one mammal sink, Camila?” Bennett made a break in which Arthur could just hear the lion breath until he heard the click of a revolver that was ready to shoot, ”Nothing of this matters now…Do you have any last words for your wolf? I guess I owe you that much for all the years of us working together.”

Muffled cries sounded from the speaker of the communication device and Arthur imagined how the lion had pinned her down by her throat, with his gun against her head. He hated this image in his mind but it kept him going forward at a pace that was out of his normal speed.

“ Arthur...I know we had not much time but…,” Camila began to speak under tears but Arthur interrupted her, “NO! If you want to say it, then say it directly to me. I’m almost there and I will save you.”

Silence for some long and painfully seconds and then just three words came through the ether, almost too quiet to hear them, “Arthur...te amo.”

Arthur cared no longer for anyone or anything around him, all he wanted was to reach the shrine and Camila. His feet rushed over the sandy path, while he drew his gun from his holster. He needed to be ready for the old lion. With his weapon in his right paw and the phone pressed against his left ear, he ran on, just one aim in sight.

‘ Almost...almost...almost…,’ Arthur thought desperately when a shot from a revolver screeched through the air. With wide eyes and a burning desire to kill, he stopped but just to run on in the next moment.

Something wasn’t right he knew, there was another gunshot and another and a fourth. Then a moment of silence, followed by the painful screams of the lion.

‘ What is going on there?’

Arthur was just ten meters away from the shrine when he could see movement in the darkness and voices shouting at each other. There was Bennett’s voice, but also Jiro’s and...Camila! She was alive. It was not too late. Arthur raised his gun and pointed at the fight in front of him, but he quickly realized that a shot from here was insane and could do more harm than good.

“ YOU DAMN FOX! Seems like I start with you!” Bennett shouted and pointed his Revolver to the ground. A shout from Camila followed, “NO!”

Bennett fired another shot from his Revolver in the darkness of the shrine, this time Arthur could see the face of Bennett, enlightened for the fraction of a second by the flash of the shot. He looked like one of the demons in the old stories about the three goddesses, which they had to kill to bring peace to the world and all mammals. Strange what came to your mind in moments like this.

BANG.

And then silence. Arthur stopped for a moment but walked on when he saw a massive shadow leaving the scene in front of him.

A metallic smell was in the air, something he knew only too well from all the crime scenes he had visited in the past. Arthur walked slowly into the center of the shrine with its black obelisk. There she was, laying in the pale moonlight of a cloud-free night. To her left kneeled Jiro and tried his best to help Camila survive. Arthur’s gun sunk when he saw the black lake beside her and how it was growing. Jiro had taken off his jacket and tried to stop the blood loss in this way.

Without hesitation, Arthur kneeled down beside her and took her in his arms. His left paw held carefully her head and his right pressed on the jacket above her wound, which was maybe three inches to the right of her navel. A critical place for such a wound. Camila’s white blouse was already drenched in a deep red.

‘No, no, no...please, no...’

Arthur didn’t care for the blood on his pants or shirt. All he wanted was to hold the shaking feline in his arms and tell her that everything would be alright. Her breathing was fast and unregulated. In the first seconds, they looked each other in the eyes. None of them was able to say anything. Jiro was the one who did the talking for her.

“ He...he came out of nowhere...I...I...I’m so sorry, Arthur. I jumped on his back and attacked him when he wanted to...to shoot Camila...But...but it was not enough. He threw me to the ground and...and...and pointed his revolver to me. Everything happened so fast, Camila pushed me out of the way and took...took the bullet for me. I’m so sorry, Arthur, “ Jiro said and tried to get himself under control. Without taking his eyes from Camila’s, Arthur replied to the fox with a very calm voice, as if he tried to soothe the fox in front of him and the badly injured feline in his arms, “Jiro, you did well...but please call an ambulance for her. Would you do that?”

‘Why her? Why not me? Dammit’

The fox nodded and stood up with shaking feet, pulling his walkie-talkie from his belt and vanishing behind the obelisk. Jiro voice began immediately to give the closest hospital, the information of the wounded mammal. Arthur understood nothing but he knew help would soon be here.

“ He probably hit your artery and that’s where all the blood is coming from...maybe we could…,” Arthur began but Camila laid her index finger on his muzzle to silence him. She smiled this beautiful smile, possible that this was the first thing for which Arthur fell in love with her.

“ Estupido...I know how bad it looks and what my chances are…, “ the shaking of her body became more and more badly with every second. Arthur knew that she would soon enter an unconsciousness state because of blood loss. Camila mobilized the last strength she had and spoke, “I wished we could have more time together.”

“ Don’t say something like that! Jiro is already calling an ambulance. You’ll live. Jiro! Hurry up!”

Her smile was weak but even then, Arthur saw that she knew the truth. Her paw caressed slowly Arthur’s cheek, even so, it should be him who comforted her but he was not able to do anything that needed a clear mind, “You and I saw enough mammals with such a wound to know what will happen, mi amor... But you know what I regret the most?”

“ No, but please tell me,” Arthur said. He felt that tears were running down his face but he still wanted to give her the time to let her speak the words she wanted.

“ I wish you could have met Valeria...I wanted to see...you two together...at least...once, “ Camila said smiling, while her left paw fell slowly down to the wooden floor. Her eyes closed and Arthur knew that her system was slowly shutting down. Arthur gave her a last kiss on her forehead and laid her head carefully down on the ground. He didn’t know if it helped in any way but he took off his jacket and made her a little pillow. Arthur placed it carefully underneath her head.

“ I love you, Camila. Promise me to fight, I know you can. Camila? NO! No, no, no…”

There was nothing more he could do for her. The tears streamed uncontrollably down his face and began to dampen the fur on his cheek. There remained only one thing and that was the burning wish to kill the monster who did this, Arthur stood up and checked his gun and magazine. Everything was ready. But most of all, he was ready.

“ I called the ambulance. It will be here in four minutes,” Jiro said and looked with a devastating gaze down to the bleeding and now unconsciousness Camila. The bleeding was slowing down and Jiro kneeled down beside her to immediately begin to press against the wound.

“ Stay here and please do everything you can to keep her alive...I know the chances are...minimal.”

“ But...what is with you.

“ I will hunt down, Bennett, “ Arthur said and for a second he awaited the request from Jiro to stay. But what then happened astounded even the old cop and agent, “Bennett has a large wound on his right leg. He was bleeding badly when he left...you should be able to catch him easily with that...He ran in the direction of the red light district.”

“ Thank you, Jiro,” Arthur said and turned around. When he had reached the entrance, Jiro shouted some last words after him, “Camila will live. I promise you, Arthur.”

A smile flashed over Arthur’s face before he replied, “I’ll always be in your debt if you can make this wonder happen.”

Without turning back, Arthur followed the trace of Simon Bennett. The old lion who killed so many mammals and now probably also the first one for which he was fallen in his whole life.

On his way after the lion, he took out the communication device and activated it. He could follow him in secret but that wasn’t what Arthur wanted. He wanted a fight and maybe that Bennett felt some kind of fear for the things he did. 

The device connected but the lion remained calm. Arthur spoke cold and ended the call immediately afterward.

“I’m coming for you.”

The night was bright and clear, and Arthur could feel that this case would soon end. 

 


End file.
